Not Suppose to Raise Him
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Now that the Oceanic 6 have returned, what does it mean for Sawyer, Juliet and their adopted son Ben? Neither are ready to give up their Dharma lives. Juliet is not ready to give up her son, but with such a dramatic change in their lives, Sawyer must decide whether or not a sacrifice must be made. sequel to "A Boy Just Needs His Mother".
1. Chapter 1

**Dislclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Okay guys! Here's the sequel to the story "A Boy Just Needs His Mother". If you haven't read that story yet, please go and read it first, otherwise you might be confused here. I had thought about not making it a seperate story, but I'm treating it as episodes, however, this story will be longer than the first one. I had planned it to focus mainly on Sawyer, but I've decided it's best to equal it out between him and Juliet, and even the Oceanic 6. **

**Thanks again on the reviews last time!**

_**Previously on 'A Boy Just Needs His Mother'**_

_"What happened?", she asked._

_"What happened, is that kid just broke one of my best mugs, and he's lying about it," he answered, in a pissed off tone. _

_"James he's only three," she reasoned. _

_"That ain't the point. He's lying!" he snapped. The young boy turned and burried his face in Juliet's purple top. She instinctively raised a hand against the back of his head._

_"James, it was a mistake."_

_"No, the mistake was letting this happen in the first place. Letting him happen," he growled as he pointed to the boy._

_Juliet huffed in anger and hurried away form him. She tried not to think as she carried the boy to his room. _

_"Hey, it's okay. We all make mistakes Ben," she told him, in a tone that marked defeat. _

_"How's Roger doing?"_

_"Not well," he said as his head dropped. "He's taking it pretty hard, as you can imagine. I don't think he'll be able to take care of the baby at the moment."_

_"Well, then we'll have to find someone who can," Juliet insisted, but she wasn't offering. Horace's eyes latched onto her's._

_"Well, I have thought about that on the way over here. I thought maybe you could do it."_

_"He's gone."_

_"What?"_

_"Ben's gone," she stated fearfully._

_She expected Susan to lead her back to her house, but instead, she was leading her toward the edge of the compound near the sonic fences. _

_"Ben why! Why did you run away like that?!" _

_Ben's eyes softened more, but he didn't cry._

_"I'm sowwy mommy."_

_"You're mine," she told him in a soft voice._

_Juliet moaned as the phone's rings rang loudly. She didn't bother to answer it as James reached over and did it for her. _

_"Who was it?" _

_"It was Jin," he gasped. _

_He left the room before Juliet could question him further. _

_"Miles, have you seen James?"_

_Once she made it back, she found James pulling down clothes from the closet. _

_"They're back," he gasped. _

_"I'm sorry, who's back?" she asked, still not following._

_"Jack, Hurley, Kate." The names registered like a dream she was vaugely familiar with. She found she still couldn't quite process what he was saying._

_"What?"_

_"I know." He crossed the room headed for the dresser, but he turned to her once more with her look of shock mirrored on his face. "They came back Juliet."_

**Chapter 01**

James LaFleur sat at the edge of the bed next to Juliet, matching her look of shock and confusion. Their friends from three years ago, Jack, Kate, and Hurley had all come back, just as Locke had promised. They were out there, waiting for him to tell them what to do and how to survive in the late 70's. He glaced at her, and he could tell she was trying her hardest to make sense of it. To understand what it meant for them.

"I don't understand it any more than you do," he said softly. "But they're here. And I gotta find a way to bring them in before somebody else finds them and they screw up everything we got here."

Juliet looked him dead in the eye. She looked like she was weighing in the option of throwing in the towel.

"What have we got here James?"

James looked at her, bewildered by the question and the way she asked it. He couldn't help feeling she was testing him, but at the same time she sounded like she wanted confirmation on her thoughts.

"What we got, is a family worth protecting. A life worth protecting."

"And that life, still includes Ben?"

James knew he shouldn't be surprised to hear the question, but he couldn't answer it. After his return from running away, he'd swore he'd do his best to accept the boy from here on out. Everything seemed to be falling back into a better order, but with his friends returning, it seemed that order might be done if he didn't handle it properly. He didn't know why their arrival should change their situation. He supposed he was just tense from the shock of it.

"There's a sub, coming in this afternoon," Juliet offered to fill in his silence.

James started to answer her earlier question, but decided it was best to move on.

"Well, better get to it then." He got up, grabbed the clothes, and left the room.

He headed down the hall, but paused in front of Ben's room. He hesitated awkwardly before slowly prying open the door and peeking through. Ben was still fast asleep, tummy side down on his bed. His little face was turned where James could get a good view.

Juliet wanted this boy, and he wanted her; and together they had accepted this life. His friends' arrival, in a way, seemed to signify that this wasn't the life he was meant to persue.

_**Flashback**_

_"You can't do this," James growled as he followed Juliet toward the recovery room of the medical station. Not once did she meet his eyes._

_"I have to because-"_

_"You have to because Horace told you to. He guilted you into this. It's not too late to tell him you changed your mind."_

_"I'm not feeling guilty," she said lightly, but James wasn't fooled._

_"The hell you ain't," he countered. "Emily just died, but that's no reason to go blaming yourself. Hey." He forcfully stopped her by moving in front and grabbing ahold of her shoulders. "Don't do this to make up for something that ain't your fault. What's done is done."_

_"James I'm aware of that," she said seriously. "And, maybe you're right, maybe I do feel guilty, but I still want to do this."_

_"Dammit Juliet, why?" He couldn't fathom it. "After the hell he put us through."_

_"He hasn't done that yet James. You said it yourself. What's done is done."_

_James sworn under his breath as he quickly worked up another argument. _

_"So I should just put it all behind me? Take him under our wing? You might of said yes to this, but I say hell no."_

_"Look at it this way," she started as she laid her hands against his chest. "If it weren't for him, we'd never be together."_

_James didn't know what to say for that. He simply looked to the ground, frustrated._

_"I understand what you're saying. I'm having a hard time dealing with it myself," she continued._

_"Then say no," James tried again. "Walk away."_

_Juliet gave him a small, defeated smile. "I can't. I know it's Ben, but he's just a baby, and I can't just leave him alone. What if I'm suppose to do this?" She hurried away before she could allow him to persuade her choice._

_From the look on her face, James could tell she was unwilling to commit, but was willing to force herself to. He was just about to saunter out to the station when he caught Miles and Jin heading his way. _

_"Hey daddio, you brush up on your parenting skills?" Miles asked sarcastically. _

_"Can't believe she's doing this," he grumbled._

_"She, still keep the baby?" Jin asked._

_"She's determined to be a mom, but to the wrong person. I can't talk her out of it."_

_"To bad Farraday's not here. He would have told her," said Miles._

_"Told her what?" James demanded. _

_"Told her this is a bad idea," he said more seriously. "We're not even suppose to be interacting with the past, and this is way beyond what Farraday said."_

_"Look I hear what you're saying, but she's set on it. What am I suppose to do?"_

_"Well if you ask me, it's Linus himself she's still attatched to."_

_With that, James grabbed the front of his shirt. "Watch yourself Miles. In case you haven't heard, he ain't in no fit state to see her that way."_

_"Fine, okay." James released him. "But I wouldn't get to attatched to him if I were you."_

_"I don't plan to."_

_Upon Miles' look, James turned around to see Juliet standing with the baby terror in her arms. She appeared hesitant to approach them, considering the fact she had heard their conversation. Nonetheless she stepped forward. _

_"James, Horace said he and Amy will drop by later to bring us some supplies."_

_"Swell," he said unenthusiastically. He didn't bother to come close to her, yet Miles and Jin were curious to see the child for themselves. He was currently sleeping, but wiggled every so often. He looked like any average baby, without any sign of who he could become._

_"Hh, how bout that," said Miles, somewhat awed at the sight of the Hostile leader in such an innocent form. "Who'd of thought Linus was ever...little."_

_"Yeah, and cute," Juilet managed as she watched him yawn._

_"Juliet, are you, sure?" Jin asked._

_She glanced down at the baby, the over to James who was leaning against the wall glaring at her._

_"Yes, I'm sure. We're sure." _

_James turned away, disgusted._

**Present**

James found himself in an awkward position as he drove the Dharma van filled with old acquiantances. During the trip, he did his best to answer their questions without oversharing. The one thing he would not share was the fact that he and Juliet were raising a young Ben Linus. He decided it was best to take it one step at a time. So he focused on explaining the plan. He was certain there wouldn't be any issues, so long as they followed his orders.

He returned to the compound which was active with new recruits moving about and greeting one another. Jack, Hurley and Kate got out of the van, looking as lost as he secretly felt. Still, he was determined to hold it together. In a strange way, seeing Kate fueled some of his own confidence. He gently placed the welcoming lei over her head as he tried not to think about the past they'd shared.

"Put these on and listen up," James said quickly as he handed out the other leis to Jack and Hurley. "Juliet's got it worked out so your names' gonna be on a list, alright. So when you get in there, just watch the little meet and greet video and wait for them to call your name. When they do, just smile, step up, and take your jump suits and work assignments."

"Work assignments?" Jack questioned.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Just remember to act a little doped up, cause you just woke up from the sub," James added.

"What if they start asking us questions we can't answer, like who's president in 1977?" Hugo quickly asked.

"It's not a damn game show Hugo. Besides, I'm gonna be in there to get your backs." He wasn't convinced it was a perfect plan, but it would have to do.

As he started to guide them behind the other new recruits, a van pulled up distracting him.

"Lafleur, where you been, I've been trying to reach you on the walkie." He stopped, stunned at the sight of Jack, Hurley and Kate. "What, the hell are they doing here?"

"They're our new inductees," he said as casually as he could with a forced grin. He quickly led Miles away before he could draw attention to them. "I'll explain everything later. Stop staring and tell me what your damn problem is."

"It's ah, it's Jin. There's a 14J at the Flame."

"What?" It was hard for him to believe the situation could get any worse.

While James was conversing on the walkie, Juliet was attempting to sneak the list of recruits away from Horace's wife Amy, who was sleeping in a hammock next to her newborn son who lay in a carriage. She didn't manage to sneak away quietly enough as Amy was alerted to her prescense.

"Juliet?" she called.

"Hey Amy," she greeted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just came to get the sub manifest."

"No, it's fine."

"Obviously it's not good for you to work today."

Juliet smiled down at the new mother. In Amy's case, Juliet hadn't delivered her son, and for that she was grateful. Amy had survived. Because she had not intervened liked before, a child didn't have to lose its mother, unlike Ben. The day she had learned Amy survived, Juliet had felt a strong guilt towards her own failure. She'd spent much of the day coddling Ben and even tearing up at the thought of Emily's death.

"Thank you for taking over."

"Sure. Full load?"

"Almost. Two of the recruits dropped out in the last hour. They didn't want to take the sedatives. Will you tell Pierre?"

She nodded as she moved in front of the carriage and peeked in at the baby. Juliet smiled and tickled his tummy.

"Hi...oh hello little one." She gently pulled him into her arms. "Have you and Horace decided on a name yet?"

"Yeah we have. We're gonna name him Ethan."

Juliet caught herself before allowing the smile to fall. She knew it shouldn't have come as too much of a shock. This was the past, and she was bound to run into familiar faces; afterall, she happened to be raising one of those familiar faces.

"Well, you better watch him. They grow up fast." She laid baby Ethan, Ben's future henchman, next to Amy. As she did so, she wondered if she would have to keep them apart as they got older.

"Like your little one. How's he doing?"

"He's good."

"You got the mother thing down fast enough. I just hope I can too."

"Don't worry," Juliet assured her. "You have Horace to help you out."

"And you have James," Amy added.

At that, Juliet couldn't help wondering if she would continue to have him, now that their friends were back; now that Kate was back.

"Yeah," she answered with much uncertainty. "I have James."

**Things are just getting started people. Let me know what you think so far! **

**Expect this story to get a lot more crazy and dramatic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Here's the long awaited chapter two.**

Chapter 02

Juliet passed through the various crowds as she made her way to the director over the motor pool. With the weight of even more familiar faces arriving, Juliet felt it was best not to overload. She wanted the day off to make sense of it. She had just come from helping Kate sneak into the Dharma Initiative under Phil's observant eye. As happy as she had been to see her, she was also not so pleased. She was of course aware of her relationship with Sawyer in the past, and she prayed it wouldn't come to light. James had professed his love for her, but he had yet to do so for Ben. Since Kate didn't have a child, there was little preventing him from switching sides. She hated how Kate's arrival made her doubt her relationship, but she couldn't help the small rise of jealously in the pit of her stomach.

"Bobby." The thin, dark haired man with a long mustache turned to her.

"Oh hey Juliet. What do you think of the new recruits? Great bunch huh," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, hey I need to take the day off."

"You feeling alright?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, well, it's just that, I could really use a day. And Ben,..he needs me, so." She could barely come up with an excuse. Luckily Bobby never needed too many excuses, unless it had something to do with his vehicles.

"Looks like a few recruits will be in the motor pool." He glanced down at a list that specified such an arrangement. "I could really use you to help settle them in."

"I know, but, I just-" He stopped her with a pat on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll find someone else."

"Thank you so much."

"You bet. Just be in tomorrow okay." He nodded with a smile and walked away.

Juliet sighed and made her way towards her house. Whenever she had an off day, little Ben, in some strange way, seemed to be the answer. She supposed she was really starting to forget who he once was.

"Hey, um, Juliet."

She turned slowly to face Kate and brought up what she hoped was a convincing warm smile. Kate seemed to be just as overwhelmed as she was.

"Kate, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just...it looks like we're going to be in the motor pool together."

"Best way to show the boys what women can do right." She was pleased to be able to share a laugh with her.

"Right," Kate said, grinning.

"Actually, I just asked for the day off."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed a break."

"I could use one of those too, with everything...you know." Juliet nodded in understanding. "I don't start until tomorrow."

She could sense Kate's fear of being on her own, surrounded by what seemed to be ghosts. She'd gone through the same feelings when she learned the sky wasn't flashing to take them back to the right time. Her jealousy dropped and was replaced by pity.

"Well I was on my way home to grab something to eat. Wanna come?"

She forced herself not to imagine Kate's reaction when she realized who was waiting for her there. She knew it would probably be best not to add more to her mind by stating she had a well-known son, but she felt it would probably do her good to reveal the secret right off the bat. It would be less stress on her mind and at the same time, she felt it would secure James to herself. If Kate realized James was a father, it would save her the trouble of telling her to stay away.

Kate gladly followed Juliet across the field. Both kept silent for fear of being overheard. In order to keep suspicion down, they did strike up a conversation about the false trip on the sub. All the while, Juliet kept trying to convince herself it was right to bring Kate up to speed.

When she made it to the door, she released a heavy breath. "Okay," she said as she opened it. Kate stood just behind her, oblivious to her new lifestyle.

"Susan!" she called.

"Susan?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah, she's our-" She didn't get the chance to explain as the familiar sound of running feet came to her ears.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Juliet didn't turn to see Kate's face, and she pretended not to have heard her gasp. Instead she bent down and welcomed the running boy into her arms.

"Hello sweety," she greeted, "Were you good for Susan?" She rocked him gently and simply took in the comfort he was providing her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Susan walking into the front room from the hall.

"Oh, Juliet, you're back early."

"I decided to take the day off." She barely hesitated before turning around to face Kate. She looked just as she expected her to. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was partially dropped.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet my son, Ben." Kate cocked her head slightly, still not following. "Benjamin Linus."

Her wide eyes traveled to stare at the boy. She was speechless.

James paced before the cell that carried a surprise equally as big as the surprise of Jack, Hurley, and his old love. Sayid Jarrah was gazing at him from the center of his prison. After finding out that the 14J meant Sayid, a supposed hostile that had crossed the line, James felt a slight loss of control.

"What are we going to do with him?" Phil demanded.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," James grumbled. He could only imagine what was going on in Sayid's head as he observed them.

"We have to do something now, before he-"

"Slow down, he ain't going nowhere. In case you haven't noticed we have a whole band of people out there that don't need to know about this. You want to do something, bring the man some damn food. We're not savages."

Phil glared, but followed the order nonetheless. Suddenly, it was just him and Sayid.

He cautiously turned to the man who had once tortured him. The shoe was on the foot, now that he had command. He could call a torture, or an execution, however, he had burried that hatchet long ago. But the decision to save him, may not be entirely up to him. All he could do was toss him a look that he hoped would register in the man; to let him know he hadn't turned against him. But considering the way things were going, he wasn't sure he'd be able to remain loyal.

James walked away, as the feeling of hoplessness weighed upon him.

**So the drama begins! Juliet went ahead and introduced Kate to Ben, and James has to figure out what to do about Sayid. How will it all play out? Will Kate accept the boy? Will Sayid be tortured? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Okay, we last left off with a shocker for Kate. She was introduced to Juliet's son, who just happens to be an old enemy of theirs. How will Kate take the news? **

Chapter 03

Never before had Juliet been more aware of the ticking clock, until the moment of silence fell. After she had dismissed Susan, Juliet quickly sent Ben to his room and directed Kate onto the armchair. The whole time Kate never said anything. She was too busy frowning and staring in shock. So Juliet opened the conversation the easiest way she knew how. She briefly explained their first couple of days in a past time period. That explaination led her to discuss her growing friendship with the Linuses, particularly Emily.

Kate never interrupted. She simply watched with an expression of suspicion and disturbance. Juliet forced herself to push through the tragic events of Ben's birth. For a minute, she thought she might be unable to discuss it, but as Kate wasn't comforting her to keep going, she had to push herself to do it. All that was left to tell, was that Horace had asked her to care for the boy since his father rejected him. She finished it off as if it was a perfectly reasonable story.

Kate leaned forward and dropped her head. Juliet was sure she hadn't blinked once as she talked.

"Well, any questions?" Juliet asked, in a near joking manner.

"I...I don't know what to say." She gave Juliet and incredulous look. "You've just been...raising Ben on your own like that?"

"Kate," Juliet warned. She could hear her voice starting to rise.

"After what he did to us?"

"I'm not raising him alone," she stated. "James is helping me."

"James?" She was caught off guard once more.

"Yeah, we're together."

Once again, Juliet found herself to be quite the curiosity to Kate. She had said it seriously enough to warn Kate away from him. She couldn't be sure old feelings hadn't strirred up when she saw him again.

"Ah..when?" she choked out.

"A month before Emily went into labor. It was slow going at first, and to be honest I thought Ben's arrival would have shattered any progress, but, it didn't."

"He can't really, want to be his father." Kate said it as if it was the one thing she wouldn't accept. She knew she could lie and say James loved the boy like his own son, but considering the secrets they were already living under with Dharma, Juliet didn't have a desire to hide it.

"Well, I hoped in three years he would change his mind, but, well he's trying."

Kate found herself almost laughing off the absurdity of it all.

"I...I just can't believe it." Juliet gave her a light smile.

"Sometimes I can't either, but, he knows I want to do this, so-"

"Why do you want to do this?" Kate interrupted. "Why don't you just, give him to someone else? Why does it have to be you? It doesn't sound like Sawyer wants anything to do with it at all, and I don't blame him."

Juliet took a moment to try and read Kate's reasoning for asking. In a way, she seemed to be trying to defend Sawyer from what she saw as a reckless decision. Juliet leaned forward and began to explain in as calm a manner as she could muster.

"Because I couldn't save his mother. It was just like before, when the mothers kept dying. That was my reason in the begining, because I was responsible. But then, I saw that baby, without her. He was a baby Kate, still innocent, but Roger was accusing him of killing his wife. I didn't expect Horace to ask me to take him, but I did. And in time I thought, maybe there was a way I could, save him from himself. I did it for him."

"And Sawyer didn't have a say?"

"He had several of them Kate. He kept telling me to get rid of him." She stared hard into Kate's eyes, and when she saw her backing down, she continued. "He's just a kid. I thought that if I raised him, it might be better for all of us."

At that, a smirk rose on Kate's lips. "That's just a theory. Sawyer, I mean James told us about Farraday and what can't be done here."

"Well I've decided not to give up."

Juliet leaned back into the couch and turned away. She felt a bit of relief to get the secret off her chest, but at the same time she was afraid of Kate's inability to accept it. If there was one thing Juliet could use, it was another member on her side. Now that Jack was back, she was sure James might take to listening to whatever he had to say about it-which would not be good.

Considering Kate's reaction at the moment, Juliet felt she had a chance. The anger she'd had at what she was doing dissipated fast enough.

"I'm surprised you're even telling me this Juliet."

"Well, I figured I could use a woman on my side. Besides, you had to find out soon or later."

"I think I would have preferred later," Kate admitted.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Jack just yet."

"Or Hurley," Kate added. "If Hurley knows, everyone knows. I'm not sure Jack would believe it even if I did."

Juliet smiled, confident that Kate was capable of handling the news. Then the sound of foot steps greeted her, along with a familiar cry.

"Mommy!"

Both women looked around to see the small boy standing at the edge of the hall, looking back at Juliet. He seemed to be hesitant about entering the room so long as Kate, a stranger, was occupying it.

"What is it Ben?"

"I'm hungwy"

"Alright, I'll fix you something to eat okay."

He nodded, took a quick glance at Kate, then ran back to his room. Juliet turned to Kate who looked taken aback.

"Cute huh?" Juliet asked with a smirk.

"I never would have thought it possible," Kate said while smirking herself. Juliet stood and hovered before her.

"I can fix something for you too if you want," she offered.

"That would be nice." Juliet started to leave, but Kate called her back once more. "Juliet, do you really think you can change him?"

"It's worth a shot."

"What about James? Does he think you can do it?"

_**Flashback**_

_Juliet pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail as she stood, in a near wreck, before the young version of her former leader, who was wearing nothing but a diaper and was currently screaming his head off on the changing table. For the last two months, she had been doing this part all on her own, and it had never been easy. Not once had James bothered to share the load. It was understandable, but still she desired a break. It was much too soon for her to break down, but that was exactly what was happening._

_"Ssshhh, shhh, calm down Ben," she tried. But he kept at it, ignoring her soothing attempts. It was becoming too much. She ran her fingers across her face as she forced herself to hold it together. The last thing she wanted to do was give James a reason to be right; that being a mother to the baby was something she couldn't handle. _

_She was drawn out of her frustration at the sound of the front door opening which signaled James's return. _

_"Juliet!"_

_"In here James!" When he arrived, she turned to him, grateful. _

_"What's going on?"_

_"I need you to do this." James's eyes traveled to the baby on the table. His expression shifted to disbelief when he realised what she was asking. _

_"You've gotta be kidding me."_

_"Come on James."_

_"There's no way in hell I'm wiping Linus's ass," he growled. "You're his mom, you do it."_

_"I can't do this alone," she argued. She could hear the baby's cries getting louder. _

_"Then you should of thought of that before you brought him home."_

_He started to leave, but Juliet grabbed onto his arm._

_"James. Please." He cursed under his breath and shook his head. "I'm asking you to do this for me."_

_With the baby's yells combined with Juliet's pleading, James gave in. He pulled his arm away and sauntered unwillingly up to the table._

_"Can't believe I'm doing this," he growled. Juliet, on the other hand, was quite pleased._

_"It's time for you to learn how to do it too. I'll walk you through it."_

_"That suppose to make me feel better?"_

_"Alright, just undo the tabs and try not to freak out." Juliet stood next to him, watching as he opened Ben's diaper. James turned away, disgust written all over his face. If Juliet hadn't been so tired, she would have laughed._

_"Son of a bitch!" _

_"Alright, now, dispose of it and take one of those wipes," she instructed. James continued to grumble as he reached for a baby wipe. For a minute all he could do was glare down at the baby, with the wipe grasped in his hand. By now his cries were not as loud. _

_"James?"_

_"Brings back the time Ben had me on that table, and had his men stab a damn needle in my chest. Here we go again."_

_"You're not the one on the table," Juliet reminded him._

_"No, but it's still a pain in the ass."_

_"Think of it as, revenge," she said with a smirk._

_"It's his revenge on me, again," he corrected. _

_"Okay, now take the powder."_

_James sighed and lifted his legs so he could dash the powder on his bottom. As he worked, Juliet took in his serious demeanor and was grateful that he didn't take it out on Ben by being too rough. Instead he grumbled about how he was going to kill Horace and Roger._

_"Why you having me do this?"_

_"Well if something were to happen to, my hands, he would be stuck in that diaper until they healed."_

_"Maybe being stuck in them's what he deserves." She didn't bother to reprimand him for it. Instead she grabbed a fresh diaper for him. He placed the diaper under Ben's hips and proceeded to tape it up. "Gonna need a lot of therapy after this."_

_"I won't tell if you won't," she said with a slight grin. _

_"You'd better not." By the time James had finished, Ben had settled down. "Alright princess, anything else you want me to do? Like scrub him down and give him a manicure."_

_"You could try getting his bottle for me."_

_His joking demeanor quickly shifted to anger once more. "You know what, get it yourself. I'm done." He turned and stormed towards the door._

_"James, next time I hope you'll do something for Ben because you want to. Not because I asked."_

_"Never gonna happen sweet cheeks," he mumbled on his way out._

**Present**

"To be honest, I don't know," Juliet answered. She turned and headed towards the kitchen with Kate following. "How do you feel about a chicken sandwhich?"

"It's fine," Kate said as she sat at the table.

"Ben!" Kate tensed slightly at Juliet's summons.

She did her best to act casually as she heard the boy hurrying from his room. He stopped right at the opening to the kitchen and immediately took in Kate's appearance. Kate stared at the boy. In his arms was a stuffed bunny which he seemed to clutch for comfort. Considering the way he was staring at her, Kate, for the briefest second, thought Ben might have actually recognized her, somehow.

"Ben," Juliet said soflty as she walked over to him. "This is my friend Kate. She'll be eating lunch with us." Ben did nothing, except stare at Kate with uncertainty. "He can be a little shy sometimes. Ben, say hi."

Kate managed a smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Ben."

The boy gave a quiet "Hi", then appeared to hide behind his rabbit as he took his seat at the table. Juliet traded a look and a smile with Kate that appeared to say one thing. That the boy sitting between them had now become part of something neither of them could make sense of. He was from the past, and they were from the future. Until Kate's arrival, Juliet had almost forgotten it. All Ben was aware of was that he was sharing lunch with his mommy and her friend.

"I'm making you a chicken sandwhich alright?" said Juliet.

"Okay, Al gets one too," Ben said as he sat his rabbit up in the chair next to him.

"He can share yours," Juliet told him. She looked over at Kate. She was observing Ben in disbelief. Clearly it was odd for her to see such a dangerous, selfish man, reduced to an innocent child who wanted to feed his stuffed toy.

"How old are you Ben?" Kate asked suddenly. He turned away from playing with his rabbit to look at Kate, with big blue eyes.

"Thwee," he answered simply. Kate gave a slight nodd and looked at Juliet.

"They grow pretty fast," she said as she brought the sandwhiches to the table.

"Tell me about it. Aaron was the same way."

"Aaron?"

Kate tensed, even tough she was the one who brought it up without thinking.

"Yeah, um, I took care of Aaron, since we couldn't find Claire."

"And you didn't bring him back with you?" Kate shook her head.

"I was hoping I could bring Claire to him."

Juliet sat down as the information washed over her. Kate appeared to ask with her eyes if Claire was part of the Initiative. Juliet shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll find her."

"Yeah," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

Their attention was placed back on Ben who was pretending to give his rabbit a bite of his sandwhich before biting into it himself. From the way Kate watched him now, Juliet assumed she was thinking of Aaron. Considering the way she reacted, she decided not to ask any more about it, especially in front of Ben. After three years she couldn't imagine losing the boy for so long, and that wasn't counting the time he ran away.

"Does Al like it?" she asked.

"Yes mommy."

Juliet smiled and ran her hand over his head while wondering why their lives couldn't be as simple as a child's innocense.

**There it is. Kate meeting Ben for the first time. Juliet decides to reveal the secret so she can start getting Kate on her side. Also, it was a way to warn her not to seek Sawyer, as he's a father now. By the way, Ben named his rabbit 'Al' as a male version of 'Alice' like Alice in Wonderland. And speaking of _changing _Ben. At first, I had a slight hesitation about Sawyer changing Ben's diaper, but it offered one of those rare awkward funny moments that I just had to put it in there. Besides, it's about time I showed that Sawyer was doing his part in raising Ben. It's not all falling on Juliet, even though he is still reluctant.**

**I also thought I'd give you the heads up on this story I read called "Adopting Ben" on the livejournal site by author Obreesprit. It's one of my favorites cause it has Jack adopting Ben, but it's a oneshot. I'd say check it out in your spare time. Maybe that will encourage more of these kinds of stories. In the meantime, my version of an adopting Ben story continues. Please keep reviewing and enjoying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**On the last chapter, Kate found out and met little Ben. Will any other losties be so lucky?**

Chapter 04

By the time evening rolled around, James was drained, but not so drained that he couldn't take to reading in the armchair. On the floor not too far away from him was Ben, playing with blocks. His bunny Al was propped up against the sofa next to him. Juliet was in the kitchen washing dishes. They had gone through their first day with the arrival of their old friends, and already there was an issue. James hadn't gone into detail with Juliet. All he had told her was that Sayid was mistaken for a hostile. It was the type of conversation that had to be discussed privately since the wrong words could be consumed by Ben. James figured if Juliet was going out of her way to keep him on a righteous path, he needed to do his part by never mentioning the hostiles around the boy.

"Daddy"

It was rare that the kid ever called him, and James was happy for it. He was closer to Juliet for obvious reasons. Still Ben recognized him as his father, thanks to his mommy, which angered him the few times he heard it.

"What," he grumbled in annoyance. He didn't bother to look away from his book. When the kid didn't answer, he sighed and peeked down at him. Ben was watching him longingly. "What?"

Ben seemed to be studying him carefully before responding.

"Play with me."

James stared. It wasn't the first time the kid had asked it. In fact the last couple of times the boy dared to, James had scared him off with a harsh response. Afterwards the kid would either shrink up or go running to Juliet. But after years of reprimands from the woman, James had to take a softer approach.

"Play with yourself. I'm busy." He turned to his book, leaving Ben looking disappointed and lost.

"James!"

He cringed as Juliet came walking into the room. Being that the kitchen was not far from the living room, meant that she could hear everything.

"Don't start in on me Jules, I am busy," he argued before she could start.

"You're reading a book."

"Yeah, I'm reading a book, and I'm also trying to think up a way to get Sayid out of the trouble he's in."

"Who's Sayeed?" Ben suddenly questioned.

"Nobody," James said, a little more harsh than he intended. He stared the kid down until he looked away and went back to stacking his blocks. He didn't know if it was possible to trigger old memories in the boy, even though he hadn't experienced them yet, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"James, a little down time with him's not going to hurt you."

"No, it might kill me," he answered with a slight smirk. Juliet shook her head and was about to argue another point when there was a knock at the door. "Get the kid out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Cause with our friends roaming around, I don't want them to know who we're taking care of." Upon her quirked brow, he elaborated. "I gotta feeling one of them just paid us a visit, now go."

Juliet tensed slightly. She had not told him that she had already told Kate. Instead she walked over and picked up Ben.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's play in your room."

Juliet headed out of the room with Ben while James answered the door.

"Evening doc."

"Sawyer," he greeted.

"It's LaFleur," he corrected.

"Right."

James stepped aside, allowing him to enter. For a moment, James simply watched Jack who seemed a bit confused, for good reasons.

"Take a load off. You want a beer?"

"No. No I'm fine." He continued to stand on the spot as James took a seat in his chair again.

"What can I do for you Jack?"

"I don't even know where to start. How about with Sayid?"

"I had no choice. He was running around in the jungle, got caught by my people. Seeing as how he can't tell the truth about how he got here, I had to improvise."

"Improvise?" Jack questioned, incredulously.

"Ah-huh. For now Sayid is safe. Which is all that matters."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I'm working on it."

"Reallly, because it looked to me like you were reading a book."

James smiled and looked away. Memories of the headstrong doctor surfaced. Jack was a take charge guy. He reacted, which oftened ended up costing a lot of lives. He looked back at the man, determined to keep calm as he established his dominant role. He didn't get the chance to retaliate as Juliet walked back into the room.

"Hey Jack," she greeted.

"Juliet." He was immediately caught off guard by her precense. Still, he accepted her embrace. "I saw you earlier today. You were helping Kate, and I wanted to say something to you then."

"We're not suppose to know each other," she stated. Jack took a moment to process the fact that they were obviously together. Once the moment settled, Juliet began to feel a tension between the men. "Everything alright?"

"Great," said James as he got to his feet. "I was just telling Jack-o how I like to run things. I think, I don't react. So I'm going to go back to reading my book, and I'm gonna think, cause that's how I saved your ass today, and that's how I'm gonna save Sayid's tomorrow."

Jack gave a reluctant nod. Then his eyes shifted to the floor of toys.

"What's that?" Both James and Juliet glanced down. "You two have kids now?"

"Babysitting," Juliet answered.

"Don't worry about it," said James seriously. Jack took it as a hint to leave, so he made towards the door with James following. "All you gotta do is go home and get a good night's rest. Let me do what I do. Now ain't that a relief?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, but James was sure they would soon butt heads again. He watched him leave, while wondering if the doctor was going to be a problem as well.

He leaned against the post on the porch, then glanced at the house next door. Kate had been pacing back and forth across her porch. She paused and watched him with a look that read sadness and loss. All he could offer was a slight wave. She had not only been the woman he once loved, but a symbol of a past that was more freeing than his current role as head of security. Aside from that, he didn't have a kid with her.

**Uh-oh! Jack almost found out about little Ben. Or did he? I know this chapter was short, but it's simply setting up the issue of Sayid. Next chapter though, we'll see how James settles that problem.**

**Til then, keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**How will Sawyer handle the issue with Sayid?**

Chapter 05

Juliet turned the eggs in her pan despondently while partially hearing the happy giggles of Ben playing with Al at the table. At the other end of the table was James, who was buried in another book. Juliet had been trying to come up with a way to ask about Sayid without creating extra pressure on him. Aside from that, she was curious to ask him how he felt about seeing Kate. No matter what he said about either matter, she felt their time had come to an end.

"Smells like is should be done blondie," said James.

Juliet broke out of her daze to stop the fire and prepare their breakfast.

"Something wrong?"

She looked around and caught his worried gaze.

"No, no. I'm just a little tired."

She walked over with a plate for James and herself. She looked at the plate she had fixed for Ben and noticed the food had gone untouched since he was so absorbed in playing.

"Ben, leave Al alone for a while and eat your food," she commanded.

"I wan popsicles mommy," he cried. "The red kind."

"You can't have popsicles for breakfast."

"But I wan one," he whined.

"Ben," she warned. He pouted and softened his eyes, causing her to sigh. "Maybe on my lunch break. I'll take you to get one. Now eat your eggs before they get cold."

Ben grinned and started to eat. Juliet glanced at James who happened to be watching her.

"Something you want to ask James?"

"It's starting already."

"What?"

"You giving into him. A master manipulator."

"Don't you think you should be more worried about Sayid."

James narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you worry about that. I got it covered."

"Do you?" she questioned. "How exactly?"

"Don't you remember the rules? No work talk at the table, or in front of the kid." He took a sip of his coffee then made to leave to solve the issue. As she watched him leave, she couldn't help wondering if he would be able to keep Sayid safe from what had become their people.

_**Flashback**_

_James moved all cleaning supplies and other chemical substances under the cabinets of the sink, then fitted a special lock across the handle. When he was done, he pulled at it to make sure it was secure. When he left, he came across Juliet walking down the hall with plastic fences in her arms._

_"Remind me again why we're doing this now?" he asked._

_"I thought it was obvious James. We have to keep the house safe for the baby," she answered._

_"He ain't even crawling yet," he argued._

_"Well when he starts, he'll get into everything." Juliet set the fences down then scanned the livingroom. "Make sure the outlets are covered, and the lower kitchen cabinets locked."_

_"I done all that," he grumbled._

_"Okay, then check the spare room-"_

_"Juliet." He'd had enough of succumbing to the whims of Ben Linus, even though it was Juliet giving the orders. _

_"James, I just want to get this done early. He's already five months old. Would you rather I wait until he hurts himself?" James cursed under his breath. "Look, I know you're still having a hard time accepting him. I thought you would have been over that by now."_

_"I'll never get over it blondie," he growled. "This is just another way for Ben to control us."_

_"He's a baby James!" she practically shouted, but he was over it as he made for the door._

_"He's Ben," he told her when he reached the door. "We may be keeping him safe, but what about us?" He turned and left the house, leaving Juliet gawking after him. _

_James stomped across the compound over to the lunch hall. He walked up to the counter and immediately ordered a beer. Though Juliet had said nothing against him having a beer in his own home, he was sure it was a matter of time._

_As soon as he recieved it, he flipped the tab and took more than a quick sip._

_"Nice to see how fatherhood's treating you."_

_James turned to see Miles sitting at a table nearest the counter, grinning._

_"Let's see how you take it when it happens to you."_

_"I don't think so," said Miles. "Don't think the whole talking to dead people's an actual turn on for women."_

_"Well, here's to your freedom," said James as he raised his can in a toast. He plopped himself down in front of Miles and took another long drink. "If Locke had said I'd be stuck in the seventies, playing daddy to Ben, I'd of left with him."_

_"What about Juliet?" Miles questioned._

_"She could stay here and play mommy all she likes." Miles turned away from his intense glare. _

_"Well, you know, if you have such a problem with it, you can...leave." Miles was met with his intense glare once more._

_"It's too late for that," he insisted._

_"Cause you love her." James didn't respond. He simply looked away. "You know, I never saw that coming."_

_"There's a lot of things I never saw coming. If I did..."_

_"You would have run away?" James looked at him, wide-eyed. It was hard for him to imagine it now, since his relationship with Juliet was becoming deeper. "Sounds like Kate."_

_He stared at Miles, not liking what he was hinting at. Miles raised his eyes to study his reaction to the comment. He knew his comment would have more power if Kate was actually still on the island. All Miles had managed to do was bring forth a 'what if' scenario._

_"Doesn't matter what it sounds like," he told him seriously. "I didn't run. And in case you haven't heard, I'm with Juliet."_

_"Are you?" he asked in a mysterious tone that left James in wonderment. Right now, the woman he was falling in love with, was baby-proofing a house they would share with a powerful enemy. It made him question whether or not he could really stand with her. _

**Present**

James pushed open the doors of the security center, determined to get things under control.

"Mr. LaFleur!" Phil cried in surprise.

"Take your lunch Phil," he ordered.

"You going back there alone?"

James turned to him and repeated the order. "Yes sir," he answered quietly. Once he was out of sight, James proceeded into the holding cell where Sayid was leaning against the prison wall. He had no idea what to expect. All he knew was that he needed to handle the situation before Horace got Oldham to do his thing on the soldier.

"How you doing?" James asked. For a second, he was sure Sayid wouldn't answer. When he did, he answered in a calm, controlled, voice.

"I was held at gunpoint by an old friend, and taken prisoner by a man who is a member of the Dharma Initiative. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Welcome to the good old seventies," James said.

"How is this possible?" he demanded calmly.

"Well I'd explain it to yah, but I don't think you'd believe me."

"Try me." There was still that lost, disconnected look and feel to the man. Knowing that made James feel all the more guilty.

"I don't exactly have a lot of time to lay it out for you." They fell silent. Already he was regretting what he had to do next. "I'm sorry Sayid." Before he could question it, James head-butted him. Sayid fell against the wall. James nearly cursed for the pain that was building from it.

"What are you doing?" Sayid asked as he reached to throttle him.

"I'm gonna tell them I got your confession. I need 'em to believe that you didn't give it up easy."

"What confession?"

"We're gonna say you were trying to defect. You're gonna offer some intel on the Others in exchange for living with us." It was the best explaination he could muster for his case.

"And why in God's name would I want to do that?"

"What the hell else am I suppose to do with you?" He didn't understand why Sayid couldn't see the logic of the plan.

"Let me go," he reasoned.

"And then what? I can't just let you go."

"Why not?"

"Because these people trust me. I've built a life here, and a pretty good one." It wasn't a perfect life, but he wasn't going to admit that to a man ready to flee. "I let you go, all that goes away. So you got yourself a choice Chief. Either you cooperate and join the party in Dharmaville. Or you're on your own."

Sayid stared back, processing the possibility.

"What about Jack, Kate and Hurley?"

"They're on board. Already proud members of Dharma."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why that would be the better choice." Strangely enough, James found he couldn't blame him. Here he was, asking him to lie and conform to an unknown lifestyle.

"Would you rather take your chances being hunted by my people, or the hostiles, cause that's what's gonna happen. But if you don't make up your mind soon, old Horace is gonna sic Oldham on your ass, and you do not want to tangle with that weirdo." He could see Sayid still weighing his options, but time was of the essence. "So what's it gonna be?"

While James was questioning Sayid, much of the Initiative members were seated in the lunch hall having lunch. Kate was seated with Jack, and Hurley was bringing them their food which consisted of waffle sandwhiches with dipping sauces.

"Fresh off the griddle," stated the new chef. "And don't forget to try the dipping sauces. They really bring out the ham."

"Thanks Hurley," said Jack.

"So...what's going on with Sayid?" Hurley asked as he sat down.

"I don't know anything yet," he admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know anything?" asked Kate. "I thought you were at Sawyer's last night. What did he tell you?"

"He told me to leave him alone and let him do his job," Jack said simply.

"And you're going to?" Hurley asked, surprised that Jack would back down, especially against Sawyer. Jack nodded.

"Maybe Juliet can tell me something," Kate mumbled.

It was at that moment that she noticed Juliet across the hall, with little Ben held onto her hand. She had walked up to the snack counter and was recieving a cherry popsicle which she handed to the grinning boy. Seeing her act so motherly reminded Kate of her time with Aaron, and she couldn't help smiling.

"What?" Jack asked, upon noticing. Both men turned and caught sight of what she was looking at.

"Who's that?" Hurley questioned. "Juliet and Sawyer had a kid?"

Kate tensed. Hurley had figured out Juliet and Sawyer were a couple, but he didn't know about Ben. Jack, however, felt he knew.

"Some kid they're babysitting."

"How do you know that?" asked Kate, startled.

"That's what Juliet said, when I went to Sawyer's." Jack went back to eating, but upon Kate's look, he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I thought." For a second she thought he had actually heard. "It's nothing."

She turned away and went back to eating. She glanced over at Juliet and saw her and Ben seated at a table. Juliet was smiling as Ben ate his icy treat. As trustworthy as she was in keeping secrets, she wasn't sure she could keep a secret that big for too long. She wished she could just tell the men and be done with it. What did it matter if they knew? It was Juliet's and Sawyer's choice, and they had nothing to do with it. They had no say in the matter, but she had a feeling it might cause Jack to isolate himself from the couple, and right now, it was important that they stay together.

**Sayid's given a choice, while Kate maintains a secret. Will either give in, or give up? Find out next time. And keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Here's part six. Also I want to thank Reader87 on catching that misspelling. Anyways we last left off with Sayid questioning joining the Dharma, and Kate has the little Ben secret to hold onto. Will things fall out of control?**

Chapter 06

"Highew mommy! Highew!"

Juliet followed the command as she pushed Ben higher on the swing.

"Not too high, or you'll fly right off the island."

He giggled in response. So far, it had been a passable day. She had managed to treat Ben while avoiding her old friends. Now wasn't the time for acquaintances to meet too often, and it was definately not the time to introduce her son. But Kate had been a different matter. As Juliet continued to push the boy, she tried to imagine how their lives could remain untouched. She supposed it depended on their reactions. After Kate, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell the others.

As if knowing, Juliet looked away froom Ben and over to the compound. Heading her way was Kate, which caused her smile to become more strained. She mentally prepared herself for whatever she was coming to tell her. She was sure Kate was coming to tell her Jack and Hurley had found out, either by herself or someone else. Juliet didn't let her fear show. She remained calm and casual.

"Hey, Juliet," Kate greeted.

"Hey," she simply replied. Regardless of sharing the secret, Juliet wasn't sure how she felt around her anymore. Especially where Sawyer was concerned.

Kate looked at Ben and smiled.

"Hi Ben."

"Hi," he greeted.

"Looks like you're having a good time."

"Hmph," Ben agreed. "I like swings."

"He must be a handful," Kate said as she moved closer to Juliet.

"Any child can be." They fell into silence for a minute. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Ah, maybe." She stuffed her hands innocently in her pockets. "Has James told you anything about Sayid?"

Juliet turned to her. She said it quietly enough so that Ben wouldn't notice.

"He said he had it covered." Kate waited for her to say more.

"And he didn't tell you how?"

"No." Kate leaned against the swing structure, clearly frustrated. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure he'll be able to do something. Right now, my concern has been, my son."

Kate glanced his way, and she frowned.

"You know, I had a son too. His name was Aaron." Juliet glanced at her, knowing what was coming. "But the funny thing was, he wasn't my son. He was Claire's. Jack told me so, and even..." She nodded towards Ben.

"This is different, and you know why," she told her seriously. Kate moved close to her and lowered her voice.

"What's going to happen when he gets older? Have you forgotten what he did to these people?"

"I'm sorry Kate, but I thought you were on my side."

"I, want to be Juliet. But I want to make sure that you understand-"

"I understand a lot better than you do. I knew Ben longer than you did, and I know him now. And I haven't once forgotten about what he's capable of, not with James reminding me."

"And you think you can change that?"

"Yes. Things are already changing." She looked Kate dead in the eyes. "You're here."

The tension between them was momentarily broken by Ben.

"Mommy, I wan to go on the slide."

"Alright sweetheart," she said, smiling. She took him by the hand, then turned to Kate again. "We have an opportunity to leave this island. One day me, and James, and Ben will leave this place, and we won't have to worry about the future."

With that Juliet walked away towards the slide, leaving Kate to stare after them.

James paced nervously outside the cell in the security unit with Phil standing guard, watching him angrily. At the moment, Horace and Radzinsky were interrogating Sayid. James had barely had time to set up a story for Sayid to explain. One that sounded as if he was giving up intel on his people. To build the lie, James drew from past experiences with the Others, without sharing the fact that they had taken over Dharma's camp. They had been on limited time to discuss it, so Sayid was left with much to fabricate on his own. James wasn't afraid of what he'd say. Sayid was a clever man. What kept him on his feet was fearing Horace wouldn't buy it; that he would decide to go ahead and torture the man, then end with execution.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he grumbled.

"Horace is probably sorting through all his lies," Phil declared. "This is a mistake, sir. We can't just let him live with us like nothing happened."

"Hasn't been decided yet Phil," he said as he came to a stop and sat. James didn't look up, but he could sense his dark look.

"If I might ask, why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not. I just want to do the right thing here."

"The right thing, is killing him," he hissed.

"So we become savages, just like them?" James asked. He looked up and looked into the man's serious eyes. If Phil had a handle on things, he knew it would be impossible for anyone to survive in Dharmaville. "We cross that line, it could start a war."

"We can take them," Phil said confidently.

James didn't say anything to that. He recalled a time where he and his group thought the same thing, then he wound up in a cage and was forced to haul rocks. The door opened and Horace and Radzinsky exited, along with Sayid who was still in cuffs. James got to his feet.

"Well, what did he say?" Phil asked. Horace, however, was facing James as he had been the one to fight for Sayid.

"He gave us plenty of information of the hostiles. Information that might come in handy during our work."

"So?" James asked.

"He made a strong case for himself, and he does seem willing to change sides. The question is, if we should let him."

"That was the deal," said James, fiercely.

"You really think we can hold a deal like that with one of these people?" Radzinsky demanded. "What about our research? He's already seen the Swan."

"You think them people care about a geodome?" James snapped. Radzinsky stepped up to him, defensively.

"They might, if they knew why we were building it."

James glanced at Sayid who was simply observing them.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is if this is a good decision," said Horace. He studied Sayid who gave nothing away. "Just because he shared his secrets, doesn't mean we can open our arms-"

"Look at it this way Horace. This could be the end to our problems with them people. If we're willing to take him in, if we're willing to show peace-"

"They won't know that," Phil interrupted. "All they'll know is that he's a traitor, and they won't care what we do to him."

"I care," James growled. "I'm not having another man's death on my conscious. You guys can sleep with that, great, but aside from our little projects, it's time to show that we're capable of accepting folks no matter what their background."

"This is different," Horace stated.

"Is it?" James questioned. "Cause it sounds to me it's not. Dharma is all about opportunity. Besides that, we start getting his people on our side, there won't be anymore hostiles to worry our heads about."

"So we just, post a sign in their territory and invite them over?" Phil snapped in his smart way. James glared at him.

"No. We start with him."

Horace shifted on his feet and looked at Sayid, along with the other men. Phil, however, huffed and closed the space between himself and Horace.

"This is a mistake! We can't-"

Horace raised a hand to cut him off.

"I'll tell you what James, since you're so adamant about keeping him, I'll make it your responsibility. He'll be under heavy watch. I'll place him under janitorial duty and see where it goes from there."

James shut his eyes for a second and released an inner sigh of relief.

"That's fine by me."

"But if this doesn't work out, if this prooves to be a mistake, I'm holding you accountable," he warned.

"I wouldn't see it any other way," James agreed.

Horace nodded, then unlocked Sayid's cuffs. There was a moment where James was sure he might try something foolish, like strangle Horace or flee, but he remained submissive. He took Sayid by the arm and started to lead him away. Sayid looked to him, and James returned a nod to let him know everything had worked out. Radzinsky followed behind, along with Phil who threw James another nasty look.

"That's one pain in the ass down," he muttered to himself.

Later that night, James sat in bed, mulling over the desperate rescue of Sayid while looking over his work schedule. Juliet sat next to him, reading a book. Very little had been said between the two. He had only just managed to explain what happened to Sayid while they were getting ready for bed. Such talk, of course, couldn't be discussed before the kid. Juliet had congratulated him, but he could still sense the tension she felt about their friends' arrival. He tossed a cautious glance at her. She remained just as blank as before.

"Horace is putting him to work tomorrow," he started. "Gonna keep a good watch on him."

"Oh," she answered.

"Can't imagine he'd take to sweeping and cleaning cans, but if it'll get him in here and keep him out of trouble."

"That's good James." She didn't even look his way.

"So there, problem solved. We can go back to our lives." He set the schedule aside, then prepared to cozy up. "We can go back to you, and me."

Juliet looked up and set the book aside. "You think so James?"

"What else is there?" he asked with a frustrated sigh. She turned to him.

"Ben."

It was the last thing he wanted to hear. He ran a hand through his hair.

"First thing was to get them in here. You want to figure that out, you go right ahead. My job is keeping Dharma secure."

"I've already figured that out. I told Kate," she told him softly.

"You what!" Still Juliet didn't react. "What'd you go and do that for?"

"They have to know sooner or later. I thought it would be best to take care of it sooner." James rolled away as he attempted to process what she was saying.

"Why Jules? You know she's gonna tell Jack, and-"

"She didn't. She promised." It was Juliet's turn to run her hand through her hair. "I didn't just do it to get it off my chest. I wanted her to know something."

"What?"

Her soft eyes fell into his confused ones.

"That you have responsibilities, to Ben, and to me. That you're mine."

Again James sighed, now that he realized what her arguments were about.

"Look. There ain't nothing between us anymore. That was the past. Time to get over it, like I have." It was a minute of her simply studying him.

"And it's time for you to get over Ben," she said seriously. "Once we tell the others about him, they're not going to have my back. I had yours. I need you on my side."

James smirked and ran a hand across her cheek.

"You got my back, I got yours."

With the tension gone, James moved in for a passionate kiss. In return, Juliet brought her arms around his neck. He had just laid her against the pillows, and taken the top position, when a young voice called out from behind the closed door.

"Mommy!"

James stopped his passionate attack.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed. Juliet smiled and gently moved him aside as she sat up. She crossed the room and opened the door. Ben was staring up at her, wide-eyed, and clutching his rabbit.

"Ben, it's bedtime," she told him.

"I had a dweam," he explained.

"What kind of dream?" she asked as she bent down to his level.

"A bad one."

She smiled softly at him, then looked over at James. He was frowning and grumbling. She was sure he was trying to sum up the argument that it was typical Ben Linus behavior to spoil people's plans.

"Do you want to sleep in our bed?" He nodded and she took his hand as she led him to the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head.

"What's this a slumber party?"

"James," she warned.

He knew when he was defeated. He looked down at the boy who was looking at him fearfully.

"Well get in, I ain't got all night."

Ben managed a smile as he climbed onto the bed. It was a bit of a struggle, but he made it to the center. Juliet settled in on his other side. James watched them settle down, then shook his head as he reached for the lamp cord.

"Goodnight Benjamin," said Juliet softly.

"Goodnight Mommy," he answered as he snuggled next to her.

"Goodnight James," she said, in a near joking manner. James grumbled.

"Not for me it ain't," he mumbled as the lights went out.

**So it seems Sawyer's problems are solved. All that's left is to tell the others about Ben. But does this really mark the end of their problems? Keep reading and reviewing and find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Now that the situation of Sayid is settled, will Juliet, Sawyer, and little Ben be able to continue experiencing an unchanged life?**

Chapter 07

When Juliet woke the next morning, she was met with the sight of the small boy lying by her side. He was sleeping peacefully and comfortably. Juliet gently ran her hand over his head. She noticed James stirring on his other side. He eventually pulled himself up, then took notice of her attending to Ben.

"You ain't starting this with him," he warned.

"James, he had a bad dream," she reasoned.

"You keep making excuses for him, and he won't learn a thing."

Juliet didn't argue his point. Instead she scooped him up into her arms and let him lay his head on his shoulder.

"We'll take it one step at a time," she told him as she left the room.

_**Flashback**_

_James made his way into the main security station where Miles sat before the t.v monitors. He noticed Miles was talking to another member of his team, and waited off to the side. When they were done, the man left, giving James a nod._

_"What was that all about?" he asked as he approached Miles._

_"Nothing to do with us," he assured him. "He just wants to run a systems check later. Told me to run it over with you."_

_"Could've asked me himself."_

_"I think you've built up a pretty firm reputation boss," Miles claimed. "You don't tone it down, people will be running from you."_

_"People won't be running, so long as I'm head of security. They'll listen," he corrected._

_"Right," Miles said, as if he didn't buy it. "That what you came to tell me?"_

_James moved closer and lowered his voice._

_"Any report from Jin?" Miles knew it was his way of asking if Jin found any sign of their people. He reached over and picked up a walkie. _

_"How about asking yourself?" Upon his annoyed glare, Miles shook his head. "He didn't report anything."_

_"I'll talk to him about it later," James said with a sigh as he started to leave._

_"What's the point?" James stopped at the question. "It's almost a year now. If they were gonna be here, they would by now."_

_"What are you saying?" James growled._

_"I'm saying, it's time to face the truth. They're not coming back."_

_"Locke said he would bring them back," he argued as he confronted Miles. "Until then, you and Jin stay on watch."_

_"Okay," Miles said simply, after a moment of studying him. James turned and made to leave again, when another comment from the man paused him. "You're really waiting for her to come back, aren't you?"_

_He felt a strong urge to attack Miles, even if he was partially teasing. The strange thing was, he wasn't sure if it was false. He wondered if part of him was hoping for Kate's return, over the others, but then he thought about Juliet. Regardless of Ben being in their lives, their relationship was getting deeper. If the woman he once loved stayed away long enough, he was sure he would soon forget her completely._

_James returned home and tried to get Miles's question out of his mind, and the way to do that was with Juliet. _

_"Come on, come on Ben. Come to mommy."_

_James moved further into the room and noticed Juliet sitting in the middle of the living room. Not too far in front of her was a nine month old Ben on all fours, with a pacifer in his mouth. He slightly rocked forward as if he was about to move, but sat back on his haunches. His red onesie was exposed with a bear's head on his chest._

_"Come on Ben, you had it," Juliet encouraged._

_"What the hell is going on here?" James asked as he stepped beside her._

_"James, language," she warned. He sighed and shook his head. "I think it's pretty clear. I'm trying to get him to crawl."_

_"Crawl? You wanna make it worse on us by getting him mobile?"_

_"He has to learn sooner or later, and he was doing it, before you walked in."_

_"Smart baby," he said sarcastically. "Knows I won't put up with it." _

_He settled in a chair and watched as Juliet tried encouraging him again. _

_"Come on baby, you can do it. Crawl for mommy."_

_"Don't call yourself his mommy," he told her. She looked up at him._

_"Would you rather I be yours?" He smirked at the idea._

_"Maybe."_

_Ben came forward on all fours again. His big blue eyes were settled curiously on Juliet as he sucked on the pacifer calmly. James thought it made him look as if he were analyzing his ability to trust her. _

_"When he starts talking, I don't want you making him think we're his parents."_

_"But we are his parents now James. If I'm going to make any progress with him-"_

_"I ain't becoming his daddy," he warned._

_The light mood Juliet had been feeling, vanished. She stared at James, hurt. _

_"Well, I hope you change your mind about that. He needs us James, okay. We are right here to make it right, for all of us."_

_"This was your idea," he said as he leaned back into the chair. "I just came back from talking to Miles. There's still no word of our people. But when they do come back, we can't have this going on. I ain't chosing Ben over them, especially when you know we're not getting anywhere with him." _

_"I didn't say you had to choose," she said with an air of anger. _

_Then tension between the two was broken up when Ben recalled how to move forward. One little arm came up and down, followed by the next. His little legs scooted afterwards. Juliet broke into a huge smile as Ben started crawling right towards her. James forgot about his frustrations with the kid as he watched him move._

_"That's it, that's it," said Juliet._

_James could only see it as a sign. From the begining, Ben was quite helpless. There had even been moments in his future where he found himself in a helpless position. And now, he was gaining some control over his actions. _

_He stopped just before he reached Juliet's knees, and right away she pulled him up into her arms and congratulated him. Ben giggled behind the pacifer. Juliet looked up at James with a near smug expression._

_"Progress," she stated._

**Present**

James marched across the compound towards three men near the Dharma supply market. Phil, and a red headed man named Chuck were standing guard around Sayid as he swept up the porch. Sayid wasn't looking pleased to do such low tech work, but it was the best James could afford him.

"Phil, Chuck," James greeted. He tossed a glance at Sayid who looked like he wanted to murder him. "How's he doing?"

"Doesn't seem to be used to cleaning, but it's where he belongs as far as a job," Phil said harshly. He moved closer to James and lowered his voice. "But if it were me, he'd be dead."

The last thing he wanted to hear was any dark comments from the man so early in the morning. He wanted to ask Sayid himself, but he knew how it would make him look.

"Chuck?" he asked instead.

"He's doing good. We got our eyes on him."

James nodded, then caught Sayid's gaze when he looked up.

"You keep at it," James told him. "You'll earn your place quick enough."

Sayid said nothing. He simply looked back with a blank expression that James couldn't read. Once again, he was met with a guilty feeling, but he supposed it was for the best. He left the men and headed towards another janitor on the team.

Jack was currently cleaning off the tables in the lunch hall now that breakfast was over. James hesitated before walking up to him.

"See you've got the hang of it," he told him.

Jack looked up, appearing startled.

"Yeah. Wiping a wet rag across the table, is as easy as performing surgery," Jack said, causing James to smirk. "By the way, I never did thank you for the opportunity did I?"

"Well get in line doc, cause Sayid ain't thanking me either."

Jack closed the space so no one near would hear them.

"How's he doing?" Jack questioned.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"He's guarded like a dog James. And it's not like they're letting our paths cross."

James sensed the bitterness in the man's voice. He knew Jack felt he handled Sayid's situation poorly, but he also knew much worse could have been done to the man.

"Path crossings aren't gonna happen any time soon, since they're still making his cell his home." Upon Jack's look, James nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying to work out a real-estate plan for him, but the Dharma folks are hard up on second chances."

"Sayid's not dangerous," Jack argued.

"Yeah but they don't know that. Let me tell you something Jack. It wasn't no easy task getting to the position I'm at now. And changing minds is about the hardest thing a man can do, so cut me some slack. I ain't about to lose this job over Sayid."

James watched as Jack slowly fell back into a submissive role. He gave a nod, then turned back to cleaning his table.

"I think you did better than what I could've done," Jack admitted, though James wasn't sure he meant it. "Cause according to you, I might have gotten him killed."

"Probably," James answered with a mischevious grin. "But, just in case your paths do cross, let me know how he's doing."

"Why?"

"Gotta make sure there's no hard feelings."

After a minute, Jack assured him he would provide his analysis of Sayid. James then left Jack to his work, while he got back to his own. For once, James felt he was lumped in-between the two men who hated their jobs. Still, it had to be done.

Four days later, Jack and even Hurley had managed to fall into the routine of Dharma life. While on a break, Jack settled himself outside on one of the picnic tables and watched his fellow members go about their day. He had expected to find his destiny by now, but he couldn't see it in the 70's. Whenever he found himself in a quiet moment, he asked himself the same question over and over: "What the hell am I doing here?"

It wasn't something that Kate could make sense of, and Sawyer and Juliet were too invested in their new lives to take an interest. There was no discussing it with Jin or Miles. And since he couldn't talk to Sayid, that left Hurley, who was currently approaching him across the compound with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey dude, you hungry?" Hurley carried a large sandwhich and a side of curly fries. "I can like, get you something."

"No thanks Hurley, I'm good."

Hurley settled himself down while Jack continued to watch. After a moment, Hurley had to question it.

"Dude you alright?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"I know how you feel," Hurley admitted.

"I came back here, because I thought there was something I needed to do. I had no idea it was cleaning up behind the Initiative."

"Well, if you want, I could talk to Sam about letting you work in the kitchen with us," Hurley offered, as he sensed the bitterness in Jack's voice.

"That's not what I mean Hurley."

Hurley said nothing to this right away, but then curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked carefully. Jack turned around to face him at last.

"Why I came back."

"Why did you?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He could feel himself breaking a bit at the thought of it, but he wasn't ready to fall so deep with Hurley, especially considering their current lifestyle.

"I came back, because I was suppose to."

The way he said it, let Hurley know the discussion was over. Hurley, however, quickly found something else to discuss.

"She's babysitting that kid a lot."

Jack looked around to see what had caught his attention. Near the playground was Juliet, with the same little boy he had first seen her with in the lunch hall, and even on a few other outings. She was standing with another woman as the boy went down the slide. Jack frowned, not understanding why Juliet would try to devote her time to another job, particularly one that required a lot of attention. She was dressed in her motor pool uniform which meant that she was working, but she was using her break to babysit. It was something that was becoming common with her.

"Maybe they need the extra money," Hurley guessed.

"Maybe she just likes babysitting," Jack assumed.

As they watched, Phil passed by and presented a paper to Jack.

"What's this?"

"Change of schedule. Mr. Jarrah will take your shift, on Lafleur's orders."

The way he said it told Jack he was still none too pleased with Sawyer. It was understandable as he was on the verge of getting a house for Sayid. Jack had noticed the rings under James' eyes, which told Jack it had to have been the hardest argument he had to make on Sayid's behalf.

"Thanks. Hey, who's that boy Juliet's always babysitting?"

Though it wasn't an important mystery to solve, Jack thought it was time to find out, especially since Juliet and James kept dodging the answer.

"Oh him?" said Phil. "She's not babysitting him. He's her son."

Both Hurley and Jack looked at Phil, stunned.

"Excuse me?" Jack managed to question.

"He's Juliet's and LaFleur's son," Phil told him clearly. He didn't take notice of Jack's confused expression. "Name's Benjamin Linus."

Jack couldn't respond, so Hurley did it for him.

"Uh, what?"

**So now Jack and Hurley are in the loop. Another cliffhanger with the friends finding out about Ben. I made it several days later, so it's not something they learned right after some big event. Now that Sayid is settled, the next issue is how they will handle this news, and if it matters at all.**

**By the way, I thought it'd be cuter for Ben to have his first crawl as opposed to his first walk. Also, it's covering his early stages. I try to tie in all the flashbacks with what's currently happening: Ben making progess there, while James seems to be doing the same in the present. But will it end? Tune in next time to see how Jack and Hurley deal with the news. Will they confront James about it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Jack and Hurley know! Is it going to be a problem?**

Chapter 08

"Jack, shouldn't we like, talk about this?" Hurley asked as he followed Jack on his way to Juliet's house. It was late in the afternoon, and Jack had learned that Juliet left work early.

"There's nothing to talk about Hurley. I waited a day."

"Yeah but, don't you want to wait until she says something?"

"We've been here six days. I think we deserve to know what's going on."

Jack walked right up to the door and knocked. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened. Juliet greeted him with a smile, but Jack kept up a serious expression.

"Where is he?" he immediately asked.

"James?" she questioned.

"Ben," he said darkly.

Her smile slowly started to drop. She was momentarily shocked.

"You know about that?" she questioned.

"So it's true." Jack looked around at Hurley who was still silently taking it in.

"How'd you find out?"

"Phil told me."

"Of course he did." She took a second to close her eyes and process the fact that the secret had spread to the one person she didn't want finding out. "Come in."

As they followed her in, she tried to prepare herself for an onslaught of rage. Either way, she was determined to handle him as calmly as she handled Kate.

"How much did Phil tell you?" she asked as she seated herself on the couch. Both Jack and Hurley remained standing.

"He told me how you took him in, after his mother died." It was clear to Juliet that Jack didn't like expressing the facts.

"She died because I couldn't save her. I was asked to deliver her child, and when Roger didn't want him, Horace asked me to step in."

Jack nodded to let her know Phil had been detailed about it, which saved her the trouble.

"Would you like to meet him?" It was the only thing left to do now, but at the offer, Jack visibly became hot under the collar.

"I already met him, when he locked me in a cage and threatened to kill Sawyer if I didn't opperate on him, or have you forgotten that?"

"Well dude, he's kind of, a kid," Hurley interjected.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you taking care of him? Why are you raising him?"

Juliet briefly sighed and wondered if she would have to go through the same thing when Sayid found out. Luckily she didn't have to answer since James had entered the living room, and had apparently heard what was happening.

"None of your damn business," he snapped. He met the man with a dark glare.

"I think it is our business, if we're going to be living here," Jack argued.

"Jack," Hurley warned.

James sauntered up to him as calmly as he could.

"What me and Jules do in our home, ain't none of your concern."

Jack gave a brief nod before continuing.

"What about when that boy becomes a man? You know what he's capable of, he nearly had both you and Juliet executed. You want to look after a man like that?"

James appeared to buckle and even tossed a look at Juliet who's expression was of forced calm.

"I plan to keep him from becoming a man like that," she answered. "James had the same arguments as you do Jack, but, right now he's only three years old."

"And what if you fail?" Jack asked as he stepped right in front of her. After a minute of staring up at him, she answered with high confidence.

"I won't."

Jack moved away while running his hands through his hair. Clearly, he thought they were insane. Possibly more insane than the idea of time travel.

"Here's the thing doc, you ain't gotta like it, but you damn well better not screw us up. We had a pretty good life here before you came along, and if we're gonna continue that life, I gotta make sure there ain't any problems."

James laid it out simple and to the point. Jack seemed ready to express more of his arguments, but the readied looks of the couple prevented him. He could see they understood what they were getting into, but Jack couldn't fathom it at all.

"Give him a chance Jack," Juliet pleaded, but Jack simply shook his head and turned to James.

"You're right, I don't have to like it."

He turned and headed out the house, slamming the door behind him. Hurley was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"What about you Puff N' Stuff? You gotta problem with it?"

"No."

"Hugo, would you like to meet him?" Juliet asked as she stood.

"Uh...sure."

He wasn't so certain about it, but Juliet could tell he didn't want to be rude, and he obviously didn't plan on Jack abandoning him. Nonetheless, Juliet was glad he hadn't blown up. She led him past James and down the hall.

"Sorry about Jack," Hurley started. "I didn't know he was gonna like, freak out."

"He'll get over it. Kate was nearly the same way."

"Kate?"

Juliet turned to him and smiled knowingly, to which he understood. She gently pushed against Ben's slightly closed door. Hurely stood nervously behind her.

"Ben," she said softly. "I have another friend I'd like you to meet."

As the door was opened further, Hurley was presented with the view of a smallboy seated on a rug in the middle of the floor, surrounded by blocks, a stuffed bunny, and humanoid figures. He was, however, currently rolling a cartoonish toy airplane around in a circle. Upon Juliet's interruption, he paused and stared at Hurley.

Hurley stared back, dumbfounded. There was Benjamin Linus, right before him. If he looked hard enough, he was sure he could see how similar he was to his older self. He had the light brown hair, and the big blue eyes, but his face wasn't tight like his counterpart, it was soft. At the moment, Hurley was reliving the last time he saw the man. He had freaked out when he saw their old enemy boarding the Ajira flight, but Jack had assured him it was alright. Now that he thought about it, he didn't fully understand why Jack would not accept Ben, considering he had accepted big Ben off the island.

Juliet turned to Hurley and smiled encouragingly.

"Ah, hey Ben," he greeted as he entered his room. He was certain the boy might remember him, but he didn't appear to. He simply appeared surprised by him. "Yeah I know. I'm a big guy. Comes from eating mostly marshmellows and twinkies."

To emphasis his words, Hurley actually shook his stomach, which made Ben laugh. Hurley looked over at Juliet who laughed herself. It was then that Hurley realized how different the boy was from Big Ben. He couldn't recall a single time when Ben actually laughed. He had smirked, when he was up to something evil, but this was a genuine, innocent laugh.

Now that the ice was broken, Hurley got down on his knees next to the boy.

"Aww you Sannta?" he suddenly asked.

"Am I, Santa?"

Juliet stiffled a laugh.

"No. I'm Hurley. Nice to meet you." He actually went to the extent of extending a hand, but Ben didn't shake it.

"Huwwley?"

He dropped the hand.

"Close enough," he decided. "So, what'cha doing?"

Juliet decided to leave Hurley to it since Ben had quickly taken a liking to him. She headed back into the living room where James was waiting.

"How's he taking it?"

"Hugo? He's good with him."

"Really?" he said, taken aback.

"Yeah. Ben thought he was Santa Claus." She smiled, causing James to smirk as well.

"The one name I never thought to call him."

He settled himself on the couch and released a sigh. Juliet hovered over him from behind.

"What are we going to do about Jack?"

"Ain't nothing to do. Let him blow off some steam, and if he's still edgin' to fight, I'll send his ass packing."

"You can't just send him away," she reasoned.

"Well what else you expect me to do? Tell him to stop whining and get over it?" Some of his anger was released when Juliet dropped her arms over his shoulders.

"Why not? I've been telling you to do the same thing for years." He smirked and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Kate might be able to talk him into it."

"So long as it ain't you."

Juliet straightened up and looked back down the hall. She could hear Ben and Hurley sharing a laugh. As worried as she had been when she discovered them at her door, knowing the truth, she was glad for it. Regardless of Jack's reaction, she had gathered another person on their side, and the more good people surrounding Ben, the better.

"We might have a good chance of changing his mind at the Founder's festival. It's coming up soon."

"How could I forget," James answered bitterly. Any such parties or major festivities required more work on his part, which was usually the kind of work he didn't like.

"Come on, it's a good way for all of us to get together and, clear the air."

"Why are so determined?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I'm not. I just, don't want friction between us. I admit I wasn't happy when you told me they were back, but now that they are, they have to deal with this, like we do."

James considered her words for a minute.

"There's no rules saying they do. We're not suppose to know them remember," James told her.

"Well that's where we can get to know them. And they can get to know Ben."

James smirked as Juliet moved around to sit beside him.

"You think of everything don't yah blondie."

"Well, who else will, if I don't." Her smile grew as he pulled her closer.

As Hurley stayed behind to play with little Ben, Jack was making his way over to the motorpool. He immediately saw Kate pulling herself out from under one of the Dharma vans. A man next to her seemed to be complimenting her as he patted her shoulder before leaving. It was a mark of how quickly they'd managed to settle in when it came to their jobs.

"Kate," he called. "Got a minute?" She looked up from her work on cleaning her greasy hands.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to take a break." Jack watched as her smile dropped when she noticed how agitated he was. "You alright?"

"I just came back from Juliet's. They're raising Ben."

"What?"

"Sawyer, and Juliet. They're raising Ben Linus. Like he's their kid."

Kate dropped her head and shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know."

"What?" Once again he was caught off guard. "What do you mean you know?"

"Juliet told me. When we first got here."

Jack back stepped, as a feeling of betrayal struck him.

"You've known all this time, and you didn't tell me?"

"She knew you would freak out, so, she thought it was better to wait."

"And where do you stand on it?" He had to know. Kate merely shrugged.

"It's their decision. If they want to do it-"

"Ben Linus is a murderer," he said darkly. He could see Kate tense at his rising anger, but he didn't care. In his opinion, she had to see that he had a point.

"He's just a boy Jack. And it's not like you can go in there and do something about it," she argued. "I had a problem with it too, but they're our friends. Juliet thinks she can help him. Turn him into a better man."

Jack wasn't sure what to make of it. He was hoping to have Kate fully on his side.

"Years ago, Juliet asked me to kill him, and now she's taking care of him. She's changed. They both have."

"So have we," she informed him. "And as I recall, you were the one who insisted Ben was on our side."

Jack shook his head at her remark, hating that she had a point.

"To help us get back to the island. I've made mistakes before," Jack answered in defense. "That's no excuse to accept him all over again."

"Well I'm sorry if that's how you feel, but like it or not that's how it is. This is their life. We're here now, and we could use their help."

Jack sighed and was again reminded of his reasoning for coming back to the island.

"Sounds like they need ours more than we need theirs."

With the feeling of failing to place sense in anyone at the moment, Jack walked away to brood in the home he had acquired thanks to Dharma, as well as James.

**The Founders' festival is not originally part of Dharma. It's something Juliet hopes will bring them together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially Ben calling Hurley Santa. :) So in the next chapter, we'll see if Juliet will be able to bring them all together when it comes to Ben. I can promise it'll be quite the fun chapter next time! So review and I'll continue. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Okay guys, we're onto the fun part now! The festival! I've been looking forward to writting this part. It's a good way to get Ben and the others out of the house and doing something fun. By the way, I decided to break it in half since the festival will be so long. So this is part one, with lots of Ben cuteness ;)**

Chapter: 09

Juliet watched Ben kicking his legs in slight frustration as he sat out of the way at one of the picnic tables not too far from her. Two days ago, Jack and Hurley had learned the truth about the boy. Hurley quickly accepted it, but Jack was still on the outside, as was Sayid who knew nothing about it at all. The only thing that had changed with him, was that James had been able to talk Horace into giving him his own house, but he was still watched like a hawk as he worked. Day by day it was getting better for him. She supposed the only thing left to make better, was Ben himself. Right now, it felt like the only hope she had of bringing all her friends together, was through the Founder's Festival.

"Hey, Juliet."

She was snapped out of it when Kate called her name. She was currently helping her move several picnic tables together for later that evening. Most of them were off their regular jobs in order to get everything ready. The Founder's Festival was treated greater that any holidays celebrated on the island as it celebrated the day Dharama was founded. There would even be special visitors from the Hanso Foundation coming to share in the event. It was a community party with many activities for the young ones, and long speeches for the adults. Though it came across as a way for every recruit to relax, it was also a way for the Initiative to continue their bonds with their workers; to remind them who they belonged to.

"You alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about tonight."

"Are these things that bad?" she asked in a near joking manner.

"No, they're not bad at all. I guess, I'm just not up to it this year."

"Cause of Ben?" Kate asked as she looked over at the boy.

"He's been to them before, but he was too young to remember them. I guess I just hoped this would, help us get back together. All of us."

She straighted up after moving the table. Kate straightened up as well and studied her closely.

"Jack just needs a little more time. He'll come around."

"Maybe I'm worried about more than Jack," Juliet confessed. "Maybe I'm worried he's right. That I can't change Ben."

"Well, I'm sure you get points for trying," Kate tried, causing Juliet to smile.

She glanced away to look back at the boy, but discovered he was gone.

"Oh no." Juliet quickly walked over to the table with Kate following. "Ben! Ben! Where did he-"

After frantically glancing around she saw the boy, crouched on the ground not too far from the school. She quickly walked toward him.

"Ben! What did I tell you about wandering off?" she demanded.

The boy raised his head up, looking startled.

"I didn't," he countered.

"I told you to stay at the table where I could see you."

"I'm sowwy."

It had been the second time he'd run off. The trend was causing her to believe Jack may have had a point. Still, Juliet didn't let up.

"What are you doing?"

The boy didn't answer. He was caught off guard by her anger, but she was able to see what had caught his attention. It was a simple toad that had led the boy astray, possibly due to his growing boredom. He'd become intrigued by the creature, and simply had to inspect it. It was typical of any young boy, but she wondered if it meant something different being it was Ben.

"I found a fwog mommy," he explained.

"It doesn't matter. I want you back at the table."

"I want ice-cweam," he announced. Clearly he wanted to do something other than sit, but with the last minute festival preparations occurring, Juliet didn't have Susan or any other babysitter for him.

"Not now. I need you to sit still awhile okay. Then maybe I'll take you for some."

"I want some now," he whined.

"You know, I could take him," Kate offered.

Juliet had almost forgotten she was there.

"You don't have to do that Kate."

"It's fine, besides it'll give me a break, and give him something to do."

"Alright. But just one scoop. I don't want your appetite spoiled." The boy held out his hand to her.

"I want you to take me."

"I'm working now. Go with Kate."

Kate smiled at the boy and held out her hand. Ben hesitated a moment before taking it.

"What kind of ice-cream do you like?" she asked as they walked away.

"Nilla!" Ben cried excitedly.

Juliet watched them head into the lunch hall, then caught sight of James heading her way.

"Where've you been?" she questioned.

"Securing the perimeter. Had a bunch of new systems that's a pain in the ass. Spent all day on em." He paused and looked around. "Looks like you and Kate got it covered."

"It's not just me and Kate," she corrected.

"Right," he said, knowing she was also referring to the latest as well as old recruits. "Where's the little monster?"

Juliet cocked her head, letting him know she still didn't approve of his occasional nick-names for the boy.

"Kate took him to get ice-cream."

"Ice-cream," he said, as if it was an insult. "You ain't doing him no favors, spoiling him like that."

"It's just ice-cream."

"Right, and by tonight it'll be cotton candy, and popcorn, and even more ice-cream."

Juliet let it sink in for a second before going back to work.

Days of her time with Aaron automatically surfaced in Kate's mind as she led the boy into the hall. As soon as she had, she started regretting it. But then she saw the boy's curious, hopeful eyes and fully realized how much of a child he really was. He didn't have a strong grasp on evilness and power.

"One scoop please," she told the clerk at the dessert counter. "Nilla right?"

"Wight," Ben agreed.

Kate handed the boy his treat, then they moved over to a nearby table. She sat across from the boy watching him eat. Strangely enough, she ws brought to the time she had sat across from him as a man, under a shaded table with a nice view of the ocean. Of course at the time she was in handcuffs since he had just captured her, Jack, and Sawyer, and he had been, in his opinion, gracious enough to tell her she was going to have a difficult time among them. It hadn't been a lie. She was forced to break rocks and made to believe James and possibly Jack might get killed. Now, she was giving him an ice-cream cone.

"Ben, do you go to school?" she asked, simply for the sake of asking.

"No," he said while shaking his head.

"Oh." She wondered if Juliet would make good on her goal of leaving the island with the boy. If she managed to, she would truly be changing the future. "Do you like it here?"

He nodded.

"Why?" she couldn't help asking.

"Cause my mommy's heewe."

"Your mommy's here." The boy nodded again. "What about daddy?"

"He's heewe too."

The answer made Kate wonder what had happened to his real father. Juliet hadn't been clear about it.

"Well those are good reasons to like it here," Kate told him gently with a soft smile. Ben nodded and grinned. She looked up and noticed Jack hesitating near their table behind Ben. He appeared to be hiding his discomfort at being around them.

"Jack?" she questioned.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Ben, stay here. I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay."

Kate prepared herself for a string of his complaints as she stepped away from the table with him.

"Something you need Jack?"

"What are you doing with him?" he demanded quietly.

"I'm keeping him busy for a while. Is there a problem with that?"

"Are you serious? You know who he is. He is not your problem. He's Juliet's and Sawyer's. Why are you wasting your time with him?"

"First of all, he's not who you think he is. He's just a boy. And I'm not wasting my time. I offered to do this," she said angrily. "If you take the chance to get to know him, you'd know that."

"I'm not having anything to do with him. And you shouldn't either."

"Does that include Sawyer and Juliet?"

Jack walked away, leaving Kate feeling as if she had betrayed him. She glanced over at Ben who was innocently licking his treat. She knew it wasn't fair to judge him, not now anyways.

Evening had come, and the festival had come to life with many bright lights, colorful streamers, Dharma labeled balloons, and Dharma approved music. Booths offered food and mini carnival games. There was laughter and much socializing with anyone associated at the high level of the Initiative. Walking along some of those booths were James, Juliet, and even Ben. Juliet held onto to the boy's hand and smiled as he threw expressions of awe at what he was seeing.

"It came together well," said Juliet.

"Thanks to us, and we ain't even getting paid for it," James replied.

"Mommy, I wanna play!" Ben shouted as he pointed at a booth offering some kind of bean bag toss game. Gamers were to toss as many bags through the Dharma logo on one of the hardboard backings before the time ran out.

Juliet automatically set him up in line.

"How thrilling," James muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"Maybe you could suggest building carnival rides on the next festival," she said slyly.

"Or maybe we could leave and go to one," he countered with a smirk.

"Oh look. There's a double team option," she pointed out. James looked to where she indicated. When she smiled at him, he immediately shook his head, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Nuh-uh, no way am I playing kiddie games with-"

"Stop making excuses. It's the least you could do."

James sneered, but took a bean bag nonetheless. Ben seemed to light up at the idea that his 'daddy' would be playing it with him.

"Fine squirt, let's see what you got," he said in his sarcastic manner as he crouched down to his level.

The game opperator set the clock and the competition started. Juliet cheered on Ben who was having minor difficulty with it. By the time Ben had gotten two, James had been good enough to get five.

"You could take into consideration that he's three," Juliet whispered in his ear.

"Throw the game? What kind of a man you think I am?" he teased. But upon her look, he rolled his eyes and laid off on hitting his targets. When the time ran out, Ben was able to tie James's score with five.

"Looks like we're in need of a tie-breaker," said the gamer operator.

"No way."

"Again! Again!" Ben shouted.

James did right by the boy by competing with him once more. Again he held back his strength. When the game ended, Ben had gotten four, while James had managed one.

"I won, I won mommy!"

"You sure did," Juliet commented.

"Don't get too excited munchkin, I got you next time."

While the game operator was reaching for Ben's prize, Juliet stood and faced James.

"Thanks for that."

"Well according to you, I ain't got much choice, do I?"

"Mommy look!"

Juliet turned to see Ben waving a realistic stuffed polar bear in his hands. It even had a Hydra collar around it's neck. As much as she disliked how the Initiative were attempting to influence young minds, she still forced herself to smile.

"Oh, he's so cute."

"He's a fwiend fow Al," Ben explained.

"I'm sure Al will like him."

"I wanna play again!"

"I think we should play another game. I don't think daddy can take another defeat." She glanced at James who sneered."But first, let's get something to eat,"

She took ahold of his hand and started to lead him away.

"But I wanna play. I want cottn' candy!"

"By something to eat, I meant dinner," Juliet explained.

"Cottn' candy!" he cried. He even dared to pull on her arm. She stopped him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Stop it," she said sternly. "Now I said no. No more snacking. You're having dinner, and if you don't like that then we are going home. Do you understand?"

Ben pouted, but Juliet didn't cave in. Her serious look and her strict manner of speaking got the point across to the boy. He seemed to bow in submission, so she straightened up and continued their walk. Ben moaned quietly under his breath and tightened his grip on his bear.

"Nice job supper nanny," James told her. "And here I was thinking you were trying to be his friend."

"It's my job to be his parent. And it's your job too."

James waved his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, I'm letting you wear the pants in the family in that area blondie. They just don't fit me."

Juliet shook her head and smiled as he dropped an arm around her waist. She glanced down at the disappointed child. It was easy for her to forget who he was, and to just give him what he wanted. Such treatment was something he was accostomed to in his future. If she wanted to change his behavior, she knew she would have to place restraints on him. If she didn't, it would all be for nothing.

Sometimes she wondered if she had given into him because they'd had, or would have, such a rocky, tense relationship. She wanted to please him now, but like James had said, it wouldn't be doing him any good. Though he never appeared interested in sharing the parenting, Juliet was confident he could guide Ben to the side of good, even if it turned out to be a con.

**This turned out to be a long chapter, but it would have been even longer if I hadn't stopped here. ****I had considered letting Ben win a stuffed Dharma shark, but a cozy bear seemed a better fit. Also, it was about time Juliet got a little more strict with Ben, as opposed to spoiling him.**

**There's still more interactions to get to next time, and a lot more fun for little Ben! So review, and the festival shall continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Here's part two of the festival! Where little Ben's bound to reunite with familiar faces. **

Chapter 10

After one more game, James and Juliet purchased dinner plates and wandered over to a table where Kate, Hurley, Jin and Miles were seated. At the moment, the only thing that entertained the sitting or eating workers were guest speakers presenting speeches about Dharma.

Juliet balanced her plate along with Ben's as they neared the table.

"Hi guys," she greeted. "Ben, find a seat."

"He can sit right here. Come on little dude." Hurley offtered the space between himself and Kate.

"Ben, what do you say?" Juliet reminded him.

"Thank you," he said as he made to settle down.

"That is a cool looking bear," Hurley complimented.

"I won it!" he announced happily.

"Thanks to a little cheating," James shared.

"He's just being a sore loser," Juliet explained as she set Ben's plate of a hotdog and fries before him. She was pleased to see how much Hurley had gotten along with him.

"Sounds like the festival loosened you up," Miles noted.

"That ain't all that loosened me," James said with a pointed look at Juliet.

"You're going to have to think of a name for him," Kate said as Ben petted his toy. He scrunched up his face in thought before answering.

"Ice," he decided.

"Ice?"

"He's a polaw beaw," he answered, as if it cleared up everything.

"Oh," Kate answered as she traded a look with Hurley. Juliet was happy to see she was getting on good with him as well. She was sure if she hadn't been watching Aaron, Kate wouldn't respond the same way.

"I bet you had a lot of fun out there."

"Hmm-hmph. It was fun," Ben agreed. "I wanna go again!"

Kate turned and smiled at Juliet who felt their bond was getting stronger. Then she looked down the table and noticed a missing member.

"Where's Jack?" she asked Kate.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I've barely seen him."

Juliet was able to gather right away why he seemed to be avoiding them all. Her eyes fell on the boy who was bouncing the bear around and pretending to attack Hurley with it. She wished Jack would let the past go and accept what was happening now. The last thing they needed was a friend on the outside. She turned to James who expressed her concern, but said nothing about it.

"I think I see him, now." Miles nodded and Kate turned in the direction he pointed out. Jack was seated at another table, calmly eating.

Kate decided to make her way towards him. Even when she was standing before him, he didn't look up.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Eating," he answered simply.

"No I mean what are you doing, over here."

He paused and stared at her.

"We're not suppose to know each other, remember?"

Kate rolled her eyes, but settled down beside him.

"Is that going to be your excuse from now on? Just because of Ben."

"It's not just because of Ben."

"Yes it is," she argued. "Just because you don't like their choice, doesn't mean you can ignore them, or us for that matter."

"What difference does it make Kate? You said it yourself on the plane. That just because we're together, doesn't mean we're together."

Kate wasn't sure what else could be said.

"So it's like that."

"Yeah, it's like that," Jack stated, which put an end to the discussion. Jack went back to eating, while Kate watched, feeling lost. She looked back at the table and saw Ben getting his polar bear to attack Miles. She knew Jack had a rough time dealing with kids, particularly after his experience with Aaron. Still, he had gotten over it. She wasn't so sure he'd get over this one.

"Hey hey, I'm not gonna tell you again. Put a muzzle on that bear or I'm locking it up in a cage," said Miles as Ben persisted in the bear attack.

"You can't lock Ice up," Ben argued.

"Wanna bet. I could arrange it with the Hydra folks. He'll be locked up and used for one of their, _experiments_."

At that, Ben quirked an eyebrow in suspicion. He then pulled Ice into his arms and hurried around the table and up to James.

"He can't wight daddy. He can't lock Ice up."

"I don't know short stop. I could get him a job looking after that bear if he wanted to."

Ben looked startled at the idea.

"Mommy won't let you."

"Well how bout it mommy? Will yah?"

Juliet playfully pushed him, then turned to Ben.

"It's getting late. You should be settling down."

"No!" He knew settling down related to the end of play and the start of sleep. He ran back around the table and took his seat next to Hurley.

"Hey I can take in a game," Hurley suggested.

"Yeah!" Ben stood on the bench and started bouncing up and down. "Game! Game mommy! Game!"

"Alright. You can go with Hurley and play another game or two." She smiled as he started to cheer. He then hurried up to her and handed her his bear.

"Watch Ice, kay mommy?"

"Okay sweetie," she agreed.

"What happened to being a parent?" James questioned.

"Nothing. Which is why you're going with them." He took one look at her devious smile and shook his head.

"Sure, why not." Ben seemed even more excited at the idea of James coming along. "Not like I got anything better to do. Miles, Jin? You coming with?"

"No, I think you got this covered," said Jin with a devious smile of his own.

"I'm cool too," said Miles. "Still recovering from that bear attack." He pretended to hold his arm while Ben giggled.

"I wanna do basebol! I wanna do socca..."

James sighed and gave a pointed look at Juliet.

"Keep an eye on him James."

"Will do captain."

Ben automatically reached for James's hand who secured his grip on the child. Just as the three were leaving, Kate was returning to the table.

"Not interested in joining us?" Juliet questioned.

"How could you tell. He's still not used to it."

"You think we came around that easily?" said Miles. "He's never gonna accept Linus."

"But I thought he joined sides with him after you were rescued?" Jin questioned.

"He did. He was working with Ben to get him, and the rest of us back to the island, which is why I can't see why he'd turn against him now. Jack got what he wanted."

"I don't think so Kate," Jin remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to come here for a reason."

"He said we were all suppose to come back because we weren't suppose to leave. That isn't a reason," Kate argued.

"Maybe it is for him. But I can understand how he feels. I still haven't gotten what I wanted." Kate frowned, not following. "Sun."

She let his comment fully register before responding.

"We'll find her. You'll see her again." Jin could only nod, but she wasn't sure if he believed her. And as if to smooth over such a sad memory, the group turned to listen to the latest speaker on the stage.

The man was going on and on about the importance of being part of the Dharma family. Juliet watched with a blank expression. As well as the Initiative treated them, she still desired to sever her bonds with them eventually. She would do it, mostly for Ben, but also for herself. If these people had any chance of being saved, it was with Ben boarding a sub and getting off the island. The hard part, she knew, would be convincing James. He had quickly found comfort in taking a lead role in security, but the Initiative had it's secrets. It was almost Others' ville all over again. The only difference was they weren't kidnapping children or pregnant women for a master manipulator.

"Alright, just keep you eye on the ball. Now swing."

Ben followed Hurley's instruction and swung the toy golf club on the green carpet of a kid's golfing game. He managed to knock it into one of several holes that was worth 20 points.

"I did it! I did it!" he cheered. "Did you see daddy?"

"Yeah I saw," James announced lazily as he leaned against the booth. "You hit a ball into a hole. Takes a lot of talent."

"What are you talking about dude, golfing takes skill," Hurley informed him as he could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"And you'd know that by all the 'holes in one' you managed on your home-made golf course?"

"Hey it was a good idea."

Their eyes went back to Ben who was allowed to set up another shot.

"Like this Huwley?" He had to make sure he was setting himself up right.

"You got it little dude." Ben swung, but missed the holes entirely. "Almost."

Luckily, the game worker granted him three more chances.

"You know, you and Juliet are pretty good with him."

"How you figure?"

"Well, you haven't tried to like, hurt him or anything."

At that, James's lips twitched in a smile.

"Believe you me, I don't figure myself good with him. In fact, I don't figure myself a parent. Juliet's the one managing that area."

"Yeah but still, it's not too late for you to do more for him."

He scoffed, then turned his eyes back on the boy. The worker was now helping Ben to aim for a hole worth 50 points. For once, he was truly looking at the boy. There was nothing about him that was certain or confident, like his older self. There was nothing in the way he settled his club that said he was planning, like the dark plans he would tend to create. Everything about him was so simple and innocent. James had done nothing but fight that viewpoint. It was so much easier to fall into the old saying that if you could go back in time and kill Hitler, would you?

"Juliet was always pushing me to do more. I kept telling her to get rid of him. Can't change what he's gonna become."

"Just cause Farraday said it-"

"He don't even know about the kid. He's long gone."

"Then, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if he was wrong."

James shot a glance at Hurley's positive expression. He felt out-numbered now that Hurley was sided with Juliet, along with Kate. The only one on the outs was Jack, and he didn't expect anything different.

"Daddy! I got fifty! I got fifty!"

"Well woop-di-do," he answered, once more in a sarcastic way. Ben didn't catch on. "Let's get out of here. You got enough prizes for one night."

As a reward, Ben recieved a red and white-stripped ball.

"I wanna play again!"

"We're done sport. You already played two more than your mama wanted."

"I wanna play you!"

"I don't think so."

"But-"

"You hush up, and I won't give you a spanking. And you know what that's like." Automatically Ben's eyes went wide, and he instantly buttoned his lip. "Good."

James led them along. Ben followed, while trying to quiet his own moans of frustration.

"Uh, I'm not sure threatening him is good parenting dude," Hurley whispered.

"Cut me some slack. Juliet did basically the same thing. Besides, it's our job to be strict with him, less he run all over us. You remember what that's like don't yah."

They fell into silence and simply walked along the booths as they were making their way back. At one point Hurley craved cheese curds from a food booth, so they were forced to wait in line.

"I want cottn candy," Ben begged.

"No more sweets," James growled.

"But-"

"Hush up and play with your damn toy!"

Ben tried to manage a frown, but his eyes softened too much for it to happen. For a second James feared he might break into tears. Luckily Ben followed his command and began to bounce his ball before him. Satisfied, James turned away.

The line was moving slowly, which allowed Ben to stay more occupied with his ball. Then for no reason, he decided to give it a big bounce and watched as it bounced away. Without thinking about alerting James, Ben decided to hurry after it. He paid no attention to the milling crowds around him, and they paid little attention to him. He pursued his ball until it stopped against the legs of an unknown man who was holding onto a rake and scooper. He turned around and Ben stopped in his tracks. The man smiled at him.

"Hello. Is this your ball?"

Ben nodded, so the man reached down and picked it up. He handed it over and Ben took it, but he did not move away.

"You better hurry to your parents. They'll be looking for you," the man advised. Though it was good advise, Ben wasn't interested in running back to James right away, especially since it would soon be bedtime.

"Thank you. I'm Ben."

The man frowned in confusion.

"Benjamin?" the man questioned. The boy nodded. The man then crouched down to his level and peered hard into his face, causing Ben to take a cautious step backward. "Benjamin Linus?"

Now it was Ben's turn to be confused. The man, whom he had hoped to gain as another friend, was staring at him in the oddest way. It made him wonder if it was smart to make the first move in making friends. Nonetheless he nodded again.

"It's nice to meet you Ben. I"m Sayid," the man greeted in a calm and controlled voice.

Their union was interrupted as a man from the side called out to him.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Sayid stood and faced Phil. "Get back to work."

Sayid gave a nod and went back to his current job of scooping up the trash. It was then that Phil took notice of who he was talking to.

"What are you doing here kid?" Ben didn't answer as he was somewhat fearful of Phil's harsh demeanor. Phil pulled out his walkie and placed an urgent call. "Hey LaFleur, loose something? I got your kid here. Over by the forms' booth. Don't go anywhere kid. Your daddy's coming."

Ben cuddled the ball close for comfort and attempted to suppress his moans. Then he glanced at the man known as Sayeed to him. He could barely recall his daddy mentioning the name. The man continued to sneak glances at him, which he was starting to find scary.

In no time he heard his daddy making his way towards them, mumbling angry words under his breath. Hurley trailed behind him with his cheese curds.

"What the hell is the matter with you! Running off like that!"

Ben brought a balled up fist to his eye. For some reason, he couldn't apologize like he could to his mommy. He simply stood, frightened before him.

James sighed and shook his head.

"Thanks Phil. Guess I wasn't watching close enough."

"Well you might want to change that with him around," he said as he motioned to Sayid.

Their eyes met, and for a moment James felt speechless. He looked down at the kid, then back at Sayid and was able to put two and two together.

"Well hello again," he said calmly, as if Sayid wasn't an old friend of his. "I see you met Ben."

He nodded, confirming what he thought. Unlike the others, Sayid didn't express shock or confusion. He was maintaining an expressionless facade.

"Your son," said Sayid. James simply gawked at him. "Benjamin Linus."

"Yeah." He saw no point in denying it.

"Better keep a close watch on him." The way he said it, almost sounded like a serious warning.

"I'll do that. Come on."

He grabbed ahold of Ben's hand and led him away without another word. Ben couldn't help looking around at the man once more. For some reason, the man's eyes had become serious, a lot like his daddy's. Ben didn't understand why. All he wanted to do was make another friend.

**There you have it! You know I had thought about cutting the story off after Sayid introduced himself with his name, but considering I did that with the others, I thought I'd give you more, and make the next chapter the next day. Well this was the first real time I switched perspectives to little Ben, and it won't be the last. I was really looking forward to the festival chapters cause it gave Ben more outside time, and interaction with much of the losties. They all have different ways of responding. If anything, Miles is slightly a challenge to write. I re-watched an episode and heard him tell Claire he was good with kids. Whether that's true or not, I worked something to that degree in here. **

**(Now if all that Ben cuteness doesn't encourage more little Ben/losties interaction stories from other authors, I don't know what will)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Sayid found out about little Ben. Will this change anything, or will he be able to move past it?**

Chapter 11

Sayid stared at the house in the distance with a blank expression. After three days, he had picked up on a routine with the people living there. Right on schedule before his eyes, Sawyer, or rather LaFleur, exited the house. Seeing him off at the door was Juliet. He had quickly surmised that they were a couple-a couple raising Benjamin Linus. At this moment, Juliet was holding him in her arms. Sawyer didn't appear interested to say his temporary good-byes to the boy. He was, however, interested in giving Juliet a passionate kiss before heading off to work.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Sayid turned to face Phil, who was still making it his business to watch him as he picked up the compound's litter. He didn't answer. He simply reached down for a crushed soda can. When he was able to, he snuck another look at the house. A brown-haired woman was walking up, and Juliet greeted her with a smile. Sayid learned she was their babysitter. Juliet was already dressed in her work clothes, so she quickly said her good-byes to Ben before heading to her own job, in the motor pool. Sayid watched her leave, then his gaze traveled back to the house; to the boy who was waving after Juliet.

"I'm not going to tell you again! Get back to work, or it's the cell for you."

"My apologies," said Sayid in an even voice. He turned his full attention to tying the trash bag and shuffling the garbage to the bottom. The whole time he felt Phil's narrowed eyes upon him. After ten days, Phil had yet to warm up to him, and Sayid knew he never would.

"You know, you may have everyone else fooled, but you don't have me fooled."

Sayid looked up. He could hear the aggression in his voice.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"LaFleur and the others trust you. They think you're one of us, just because you clean up around here. But I know what you really are."

"And what is that?" Sayid challenged.

"A traitor," Phil explained. "If you betrayed your own people, there's nothing stopping you from betraying us."

Sayid quietly processed his words before answering.

"With all due respect, I beg to differ," Sayid stated. "I have been willing to cooperate enough to share the secrets of my people, and to follow your orders no matter how demeaning they might appear. I will continue to do what you asks, so why is it you are still treating me like an enemy?"

Phil continued to glare at him, but after a moment, he presented a dark smirk.

"Because you are the enemy. And it's only a matter of time before you prove that."

Sayid did nothing but give him a light smile. There was no changing the man's mind. He understood such stubborn feelings. He himself possessed them when it came to certain people. Like himself, Phil knew there were people who just couldn't be trusted or changed no matter what. In that regard, Sayid didn't mind that Phil despised him. In a way he thought he might deserve it. So far, he didn't feel a strong connection to the Initiative, regardless of the fact that his friends were apart of it and that the Initiative was safer than living in the jungle alone. The only thing that he did mind was the fact that he was in the seventies.

Though he never showed it, he was alarmed that Sawyer had been able to live comfortably in the past, and that wasn't yet counting the fact that he was comfortably calling Ben his son. Sayid didn't see himself gaining a comfortable life here, regardless of the fact that he had finally recieved appropriate living quarters in a house of his own. He chanced another glance at the house. His job as janitor was meant to keep him safe, yet Sayid couldn't see how it could be true. He considered living out the rest of his life sweeping after the scientists, to be a waste.

Sayid continued to mull over his wandering thoughts as he sat alone at a table for his lunch break. He was currently scheduled to eat after most of the workers had their lunches, to prevent him interacting with them. It made Sayid wonder if eating in the cell wasn't better. Standing guard along the wall, keeping track of him were Phil and another man Sayid knew as Thomas. As trapped and miserable as the situation made him feel, he attempted to find peace during such breaks.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Miles speaking with Phil and Thomas. They were too far away for him to catch wind of the conversation. When Phil's eyes traveled over to him, Sayid quickly looked back down at his food. He didn't bother to take another bite as he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Hello Miles," he greeted without looking up.

"Don't suppose you got a minute?"

Sayid looked up and nodded. Miles took a seat before him.

"I suppose you've gained permission to sit here," Sayid assumed.

"Yeah. Told them LaFleur wanted me to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

Miles looked like he didn't know where to begin.

"About how you were doing."

"I'm doing just fine Miles."

"Really?" he asked. "Cause if I had to clean up gum and puke off the floor, I'd loose it."

"I believe Jack is also serving janitorial duties, and he hasn't lost it," Sayid stated.

"Jack's not you man, and he's not guarded around the clock," Miles told him.

"Well, you can tell LaFleur not to worry about me. I'm sure I'll fulfill my purpose without a problem." Sayid went back to eating.

"Nice to hear," Miles said as he stood to leave.

"Miles," Sayid called before he could walk away. "I would like to know how you and the others are taking it."

"Taking what?"

"LaFleur raising Ben." He could tell Miles didn't exactly want to discuss the issue with him. He was studying him for a reason not to say anything.

"You know I don't think anyone cares, except Jack."

"Jack?" Sayid questioned for confirmation.

"Yeah. He's not with LaFleur on this one. I don't think he even talks to him, or Juliet."

Sayid processed the information before nodding.

"Thank you Miles."

"Yeah, sure," he said before walking off.

Sayid watched him go, before turning his eyes to Phil who continued to glare at him. After hearing how his friends reacted to Sawyer's little secret, Sayid felt a slight sense of betrayal. It wasn't a new feeling. The most recent time he felt betrayal, was at the hands of Benjamin Linus. After dedicating himself to killing off their enemies for the man, Ben had simply discarded him. He knew he should have been relieved, but too much of his life had already been ruined. He didn't believe it was possible to gain an acceptable life anymore; not one without murder. Considering his current situation, it wasn't getting any better. With that in mind, he had started wondering the reason behind it. The reason for his being a janitor in the Dharma Initiative.

He looked around at the few people who were having their lunches in the hall, and supposed this was a form of redemption.

James watched as two of his men attempted to fix the security cameras monitoring Dharma's compound. The new installations that were put in place before the festival were turning out to be uncooperative. James cursed under his breath at the trouble while Jin stood silently next to him.

"It can't be helped," said Jin.

"Easy for you to say. You're not head of security," said James. "Looks like we're gonna have to do it old school boys."

One of the men stopped his work and glanced down.

"I don't think it's just the upgrade boss. I think there's a faulty line."

"It could take a few days to straighten out," said the other man.

"Son of a bitch," James cursed.

"We still have the fence," Jin reminded him. "And we can get men on guard."

"Looks like that's our best bet. Can't take no chances can we," he decided, in a tone that told Jin he was being partially sarcastic about the matter. "At least that's our only issue."

When Sayid had finished his lunch, he was assigned to clear up the full garbage bags from the lunch hall. For once, Jack was working in the hall as well, cleaning up the lunch tables. There was plenty of space between them, which kept them from interacting. Sayid kept passing glances at him while he worked. He also tossed a look toward his guard, which was only Thomas. Phil had taken his break from him for the day.

Sayid was forced to hold back his frustration. He was used to practising patience, but he felt it was easy to lose considering the situation. But Thomas wasn't as strict as Phil. He had a tendency to let his eyes wander away from him. At this point, it didn't matter if Sayid spoke to other members of the janitorial staff, so long as they were the only people he spoke to. Either way, he still felt like he was walking on eggshells.

At one point, he noticed Thomas striking up a conversation with a lady he clearly had an interest in. Sayid used it as a chance to cross over to Jack, while appearing to work.

"Jack," he greeted calmly.

Jack glanced up, taken aback by his approach. Sayid hadn't managed a chance to talk with him or any of his friends since he'd returned to the island. Jack didn't blame him, due to unfortunate circumstances.

"Sayid," he greeted back.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to-"

"Don't worry about it," said Jack as he glanced at Thomas. "Great assignments Sawyer gave us."

"I don't think 'great' is the word Jack," he stated seriously.

Jack stopped his cleaning to face him. There was true concern on his face.

"I'm sorry this happened Sayid. I'm sorry that James-"

"There's no need for you to be sorry Jack. The only thing responsible for our predicament, is fate."

"Fate?" Jack questioned. "I never figured you for a man of fate."

"I wasn't, until I ended up on this island for the second time, and in 1977." Sayid tried not to let him hear the bitterness in his voice. There was no hiding it. He knew it showed on his face.

"Are you sure it wasn't me?" Jack asked off-handedly as he moved to continue his clean-up. Sayid watched him silently for a moment.

"Why did you come back Jack?"

"I don't think I have time to explain."

"Make time," Sayid demanded.

Jack cast him a look, then turned away as if shamed.

"I came back, because I believed that I had to. John Locke told me I had to."

"That's your only reason?" Sayid pushed. He could tell Jack was quickly growing uncomfortable with the interrogation.

"I came back, for me."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to."

Something in the way Jack had said it, including the serious look in his eyes, told Sayid that Jack hadn't found satisfaction in their salvation. That he believed he needed the island over his real home. It sickened Sayid to hear that his friends were determined to tie themselves to some worthless piece of land. There was nothing on it, except painful memories. With that in mind, he brought up another concern.

"Miles mentioned your feelings on Sawyer raising that monster."

"I think it's wrong. I mean, after everything Ben did to us..." he paused and gathered himself. "Juliet thinks she can change him."

"There's only one way to change the past," Sayid answered slowly, "and that's by not participating in it."

Jack gave a nod. Out of the corner of his eye, Sayid noticed Thomas walking over to them.

"Hey! Am I going to have to get like Phil?"

"I was simply advising Jack on the best solution for disinfection," Sayid lied.

"He don't need no help from you. Come on. Finish up."

Sayid moved to follow the command, but Jack stopped him.

"Hey, it's good to know not everyone's gone crazy."

"I wouldn't worry about going crazy Jack. Everything will be fine soon enough."

He smiled, but Jack didn't see anything to smile about. It didn't worry Sayid in the least. If anything, his chat with Jack gave him a small sense of relief. To him, Jack was simply confused about his purpose, if such a thing existed.

When Sayid was done for the day, he was escorted by Thomas to his house. It had become routine, but once he was inside, Sayid had freedom.

"Don't know how you handle this. You seem like a good guy," Thomas stated as he followed behind him.

Sayid let his gaze wander over to Sawyer who was passing the compound in the distance. There was a brief minute where their eyes met. Once again, Sawyer expressed a look of guilt, but managed to nod to him in greeting. Sayid managed a nod right back, without any expression at all.

Late that night Sayid sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the cold metal of the gun in his hands. If anyone had walked in, they would imagine he was contemplating suicide. The truth was, he couldn't sleep, and the reason he couldn't sleep was due to a dark thought that was clouding his mind.

Sayid understood how his life was going to be from now on. There would be no change. He would be trapped and forever labeled as an enemy within Dharma. Even if somehow his predicament changed to where his reputation was raised, he would still be Dharma. For the moment, he found it hard to see it as a positive. Regardless of agreeing to stay, Sayid felt he had made a mistake. This was not his life. His life had been taken and twisted to the point where he was nearly left with pure darkness. There were no second chances. If he continued to live this way, he was sure the island and the people would swallow him whole.

Slowly he got to his feet and hid the gun in his waist ban. He didn't hesitate to take one last look around as he left the house.

Sayid was careful to head to his destination without coming across two patrolling guards. Since the security cameras were causing issues, it was the best time for him to proceed with his plan.

He quietly made his way up to Sawyer's house. Aside from lifting a gun, Sayid had managed to pick up a pick from the trash that would be useful for breaking and entering. He did so quietly and quickly shut the door behind him. Sayid wanted to release a sigh of relief, but his heart was pounding too hard for it to happen. He closed his eyes, dreading what he was about to do. Still, he proceeded by moving further into the house.

He pulled out his gun and headed down the hall. He kept moving until he was standing before the last room where the door was slightly ajar. Sayid peeked inside and saw Sawyer laying across the bed in boxers and a top, with Juliet sound asleep next to him. For the moment Sayid could only stare, imagining the time he was in bed with the woman he loved.

He drifted away from the room and headed to the first one. He pushed against the door until it was wide enough for him to enter. Lying on the bed in this room, tummy side down, was his enemy in toddler form. He could feel his eyes trying to become wet, but he held back the emotion as best he could. He found he could do nothing but stand and stare as the emotion kept him in place. He had killed many men, but this was a mere child; a child Sawyer and Juliet had taken pity on and decided to help by raising. Sayid, however, knew there was no helping the boy. He still became the man responsible for their misery-his darkness.

Quietly, so as not to wake the boy, he entered the room. He dared not get too close to the boy. He couldn't, regardless of the fact that it was Ben. He didn't want to see his innocent looking face again. It was easier to remain at a distance. He knew full well he'd be caught, but he felt it was all worth it. He felt it was the reason he had been brought back to the island. To end the fear and darkness, and save them all.

"You were right about me," he whispered quietly. He had argued with the adult version that he was not a killer. Sayid now knew, it had been the one time Ben had told the truth.

Slowly he raised the gun, and aimed at the back of his head.

**Whoa! Cliffhanger! **

**Well this whole chapter focused on Sayid and his thoughts concerning his predicament. Now we know how he truly feels about it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Sayid has the gun on the kid, but will he use it?**

Chapter 12

Sayid's finger slowly moved down to touch the trigger. All that was left to do, was pull. But he was prevented from doing so. He froze as he sensed the silent sound of a gun pointed at the back of his head. It was closer than the gun he had pointed at the child. Sayid didn't need to turn around to know who had managed to quietly sneak up on him.

"Don't even think about it," James warned in a dark tone.

Sayid removed his finger from the trigger, but he didn't remove his eyes from the boy.

"This was not meant to be personal," Sayid explained calmly.

"Guess what, it is, to me," Jame argued. "Drop the gun, and back away nice and slow."

"You wouldn't kill me here would you?" Sayid questioned. He made no such movement to lower his weapon. "In front of him?"

"Not unless I had reason to."

The sound of footsteps kept both men from doing anything.

"What's going, James...Sayid?"

Sayid slowly turned to look at Juliet. She was understandably shocked by the situation.

"Oh my god!," she gasped as she hurried up to the bed and scooped the boy into her arms. Sayid noticed the boy barely roused. He also noticed the gentle way Juliet was supporting him, which made it clear how attatched she had become to Ben.

Juliet left the room with the boy, without so much as a backwards glance. With his target taken away, Sayid finally lowered the gun to his side.

"Alright, you've got me. Now what?"

James growled and pushed the metal into the back of his neck.

"Get moving," he ordered.

Sayid simply headed in the direction of the living room. As he moved, he heard the front door open and close. He was certain Juliet had taken Ben someplace safe.

"After all I did to save your ass, this is the thanks I get?" James growled.

"A mistake on your part, perhaps," Sayid pointed out. "But my intensions were to help all of us."

"Shut up! You did this for you, and you know it."

When they reached the livingroom, James forced Sayid to face him against a wall. It was here that Sayid took notice of the few pictures of his young enemy on the walls and shelves. Afterwards he turned his eyes back on James.

"Sawyer, why are you raising him?"

"Well ain't that a nice thing to ask before you die," James remarked.

"Why?" Sayid asked after a moment. James studied him for any sign of a trick. He didn't have to explain, but if there was a chance it would diffuse the situation, he would take it.

"Wasn't my idea. It was Juliet's, since his mother died while she was delivering him. So there you go, the short version of it."

"Regardless of Juliet's feelings, Benjamin Linus will never be her son."

James found himself tansfixed by his words, and he didn't understand why that was. They were simply the same words he often told her.

"Unlike you, she clearly thought raising him was better than blowing his brains out."

Sayid shut his eyes for a moment, as if his comment pained him.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I was sorry to have to do this to a child."

"You're right, I don't believe you," James sneered. "You have the nerve to break into my house, and threaten to kill my kid. You think you can get away with that? Horace trusted my decision to trust you, and you blew it. There's no saving you now Muhammad."

Rather than reacting to the consequences he was stating, Sayid was instead reacting to the fact that James had just referred to Ben as his kid.

"He's not your kid. He is a liar, a manipulator, and a murderer," Sayid pointed out angrily.

"Well right now, he's only three," James countered.

Somehow Sayid precieved a chance for escape. He grabbed James's hand and redirected the gun away from him. As the men struggled, the weapon went off, firing a few shots into the ceiling and even into the walls. Sayid snuck in a punch to James's side. James retaliated by ramming him into the wall. The gun fell out of Sayid's hand. Neither bothered to retrieve it as they resorted to fist power.

James got in a few shots, but Sayid was able to drive him onto the floor. He delivered several stronger hits to his face, leaving James bloodied up. When Sayid saw he had knocked the wind out of him, he quickly located the gun and pointed it down at his form. James's glaring eyes met Sayid's dark ones. Though Sayid had the upperhand, he was out of breath. James didn't seem to be effected the same way, but the gun and Sayid's weight kept him lying on the floor.

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" James demanded. Sayid merely stared down at him. "You ain't gonna make it a mile."

"I don't want to shoot you James. I want to leave."

"You ain't going nowhere."

Despite the situation, James desired nothing more than to stay in control, even though it was clear it had slipped in favor of what had become his enemy. For the first time, James didn't know what to do. Sayid had been one of his people long before the Dharma folks replaced him. He had no problem turning him in, but he wasn't sure he could take it further.

"I'm afraid I am," Sayid countered calmly. "I'm sorry about this."

Rather than getting hit with a bullet, James was hit with the side of his gun.

It didn't take long for James to regain consciousness. James took a moment to regain his senses and cough up some of the blood. He ran a shaky hand across his brow as the events tortured his mind. He looked all around, expecting to see Sayid, but he wasn't surprised to see that he was gone. He had not killed him. If the situation was reversed, he wasn't sure he'd be able to pull the trigger either. But considering what he nearly accomplished, James believed he could push himself to fire at an old friend. He could not spend too much time mulling it over as he had to get to a walkie. He hurried to the bedroom and grabbed the walkie and his uniform.

"Phil!" he shouted. "Phil get your lazy ass up."

"_LaFleur? What's going-"_

"We got a problem," James interrupted. "I need you to get the security unit in gear. Our new recruit Sayid just broke into my house, with a gun."

_"What! where is he now?"_ Phil demanded.

"He took off! Just get the others, and hurry!"

James threw the walkie aside as he made to get dressed. Right now, he didn't feel worthy of wearing the security uniform, and he was certain he'd hear Horace say so when he confronted him. Still if he could fix the problem, not only to save his job, but the compound as well, he would try. He unlocked another gun from a hidden compartment in his closet, then left the house.

Outside, he saw a few men from the security unit running across the grounds. Heading in his direction was Phil.

"LaFleur! Where did he go?"

He could see right away that Phil was ready for blood as he had a shotgun in his hands. He didn't question why it happened. James understood Phil had been waiting for Sayid to turn, when he hadn't seen it coming at all.

"I don't know."

"You just let him get away!" he shouted angrily. It was the only time Phil dared to raise his voice at him.

"He had a gun on me, and he knocked me out."

The other men came running up to them with their guns at the ready.

"Fan out! Cover the perimeter!" Phil ordered. James didn't bother to reprimand him for taking control. Clearly Phil was seeing him as too much of a failure to take command. "You see anything, send word. And if you see him, kill him."

Phil's dark eyes were on James when he said the last part, causing him to feel the weight of what had happened all the more. The men spread out. Phil granted James one last glare before heading off himself. James was left standing, alone, until Jin came running up to him.

"James. What happened?"

"Exactly what I said happened," he said bitterly. "Sayid broke into my house."

"But why?"

James found he couldn't answer right away.

"He came to kill Ben."

Jin's first reaction was shock. Then after a moment, it shifted.

"I can't believe he would..."

"Yeah I know. So much for moving on from the past," James said slowly. "Listen, you head out there and see if you can find him. But don't kill him."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Call me, and we'll figure things out from there. Alright now go."

Jin nodded and hurried off. James turned to the houses. Many of them were still dark, which meant the inhabitants were still sleeping, unaware of the current danger on site. Still there were some with lights on, and James knew Juliet had taken Ben to one of them.

He hurried towards one of the houses, while praying that Sayid had really fled the compound, and that he was not lurking in the darkness ready to strike his family a second time.

**Okay, I know some of you were hoping Sayid popped Ben, and I had considered that, but there are reasons why it couldn't be so. For the main reason, Sayid would have killed Ben. Unlike in the series where he shot an older version in the chest, little Ben's chances of survival would have been practically zero. I think the chances are like 5% or something. And even if he didn't die, it would have started a storyline that may or may not need to happen right now.**

**Yeah it would have added to the drama, but that doesn't mean there won't be other dramatic situations he'll fall into. The little Ben series is far from being over.**

**So, Sayid didn't kill Ben. Does that change everyone's safety?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**How will Juliet and Sawyer deal with the aftermath of Sayid's escape? **

Chapter 13

Juliet wasn't sure what made her seek out Jack's house for safety. She could have just as easily ran to Kate's house as it was right next door. Instead, she had chosen Jack to keep them safe. He didn't have to let her in, especially with Ben, but he did so anyways. Juliet had quickly explained the matter before depositing the boy on his couch.

Now she stood near the window, watching as security personnel ran across the field. She could only assume Sayid had escaped. She had been pleased to see that he had escaped without having killed James. She could see him in the distance meeting up with the men. It had been such a relief for her to know he was okay, but she knew it could change if Sayid was still prowling around. She turned from the window and looked at Ben. She trusted James to have his own back for a while. Right now, her priority was protecting Ben.

Jack, who had left the living room for the kitchen returned with two mugs in his hands.

"Coffee?" he asked as he walked up to her. "I figured you'd want to be up for a while."

"Thanks," she said as she accepted it.

"Anything change?" Jack asked as he moved to the window.

"No. It looks like James is sending them out to find him."

"Well it's unlikely he'd still be in the area," Jack stated. He turned and settled himself in a chair.

"But what if he's still here? Waiting to, hurt my son?"

Jack visibly cringed at her calling Ben her son. He made to say something about it, but instead took a sip of his coffee. Juliet was watching him closely.

"Jack. I need to know something. Did Sayid mention anything about hurting Ben?"

Jack gave a quick look at the sleeping boy on his couch before turning to her.

"No Juliet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're lying," she decided after a moment. Jack looked shocked by her accusation. "You know something."

He sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"He did come to me. Talked to me about fate, and what he thought of James raising Ben."

"What did he think?"

"He called him a monster," Jack stated in a way that made him sound as if he agreeded with the remark.

Juliet stared him down. She did not express the fact that James had not told her Sayid had found out. She didn't know what to feel other than betrayal. The lack of being informed nearly cost Ben his life. Juliet was sure that if she had known, Sayid would have never been able to get as far as her son's room. Still, it was her current emotions motivating her thoughts. As angry as she felt towards James, she could only focus on her anger with Jack.

"What else did he say?"

"He assured me everthing will be fine. If I had known what he was hinting at, I would have told James."

"Would you?" she challenged. "It seems to me you would have been more than happy to let Ben die."

"Mommy?"

Juliet was startled by the voice. She turned to see Ben raising himself up and wiping his sleepy eyes. She crossed over to him, hoping he hadn't been awake to hear anything.

"Ben, sweety, go back to sleep," she said as she ran a hand over his head.

"I'm not in...my woom," he informed her.

"I know. We're staying here for a while, okay. Go back to sleep."

"I want some meelk."

Juliet sighed, but smiled. She had learned there were times when the boy woke and couldn't go back to sleep again. She was, however, grateful he had been asleep during the time Sayid had the gun on him. Even if he had been awake to see it, he wouldn't understand what was about to happen to him.

"Alright. Just, give me a minute."

She left the room, but not before throwing Jack a warning look. Jack was now left alone, with a three year old Ben staring curiously at him. After a moment, Ben broke the ice.

"Whewe's daddy?"

"I ah,...I don't know," he managed to say. He wished Juliet would hurry and return. He had heard a door slam which meant she had gone into the bathroom.

"Awe you mommy's fwiend?"

Jack had been tying to avoid eye contact, but couldn't help but meeting his eyes.

"Yeah I am." A part of him wondered if it would still be true after tonight.

"What's youw name?"

"Jack."

He gave a slight smirk as the child processed it. As much as he wanted to see the 'monster' in the boy, he couldn't, at least not at the moment. He was so unlike the Ben he had known. He was just like any average, curious kid. Jack expected to see the cold-hearted man in him. Though there were small traces of his resemblance to his older self, the obvious signs of darkness weren't there. Still, Jack wasn't ready to side with Juliet on her choice to keep him. The most he could do was inch away from Sayid's reasoning to handle the matter.

"How about I get you that milk," Jack suggested as he got up and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't doing it out of kindness. If anything, it was to make up for what Sayid had tried to do, and to put some space between them.

Juliet left the bathroom and headed back into the living room, while wiping her eyes. She paused when she noticed Jack leaving the kitchen with a glass of milk. She didn't say anything, but watched as he handed it to Ben.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome," he replied, in a near business like way. He looked up and caught Juliet's gaze. Neither said a thing about what he had done. Juliet, however, felt herself relax even more. A satisfied smile lifted her lips.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jack opened it and a frazzeled looking James stepped in.

"Is Juliet-" He didn't need to finish the question as he noticed her in the room. He quickly moved to embrace her. "You alright?"

"Oh James." She felt like she could break down again. "What happened to your face?"

She instinctively brushed her fingers around his bruised face.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Daddy!" Ben cried as he raced up to him and hugged him around the legs. James couldn't recall a time when Ben ran up to him in such a way, but he had clearly noticed his bloodied face. James awkwardly laid a hand on his head.

"He okay?" James asked Juliet.

She nodded as she lifted him up into her arms and laid his head against her shoulder, away from James's appearance.

"Yeah, but he'd be even more okay if Sayid wasn't around."

"You might have your wish. He checked out of our house. I got them searching the grounds. I don't think he'll be back."

"But we can't take that chance," Juliet declared. "He might come back and try to-"

"He ain't coming back Juliet," he assured her as he gripped her shoulders. "He ain't coming near us again."

"You don't know that. If he wants to-"

"Hey. I ain't letting nothing happen to us, or to him." He held onto Juliet's concerned gaze. "I ain't letting no one touch a hair on his head."

_**Flashback**_

_James stirred the sugar in his mug of coffee. He took relief in the fact that today was his day off, and he planned to spend it doing nothing. As he left the kitchen, Juliet came down the hall with the one year old in her arms. _

_"James, I need you to look after Ben for me."_

_"What? Today's my day off and I ain't looking after no baby. You tell Susan to bring her ass over here."_

_"She can't come in today, she's at home sick," she explained. _

_"Then bring him over there."_

_"James," she scolded. "She's sick. I told you I was going back to work today."_

_"Well you can go ahead and take the kid with you. There, problem solved."_

_Juliet sighed angrily and deposited Ben in his arms. _

_"Hey! You expect me to give up my whole day?" he said loudly, causing Ben to start crying._

_"We both know you didn't have anything planned. And besides that it would be nice if you start helping me with him more often."_

_"Not today," he announced. "Hush up!"_

_His order did nothing to quiet the boy. Juliet considered taking him back, but she was already running late._

_"Look-" James was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. _

_James wandered over to it. Ben's cries stopped as he took more interest in watching him open the door. Standing on the other side of it was Roger Linus, who stood awkwardly on his porch looking nervous and exhausted._

_"Well if it ain't the real daddy," said James. "Come to get what's rightfully yours? Took you long enough."_

_Roger's eyes shifted to the boy in James's arms. Ever since he and Juliet had taken his son in, Roger had steered clear of them. He never bothered to ask them, or anyone else, how his kid was doing. James recalled Juliet mentioning that she had run into Roger once when she was taking Ben for a stroll. Roger had quickly taken another path, avoiding her and the child. Roger had become a stranger to him, and there was no punishment for it. James had demanded that Horace tell Roger to come fetch his son, once he thought enough time had passed from his wife's passing, but Roger had refused. He declared him and Juliet to be his parents now, and they didn't even have to sign any papers._

_Roger looked back at James._

_"No. I came to say goodbye, to him."_

_"Where the hell you going?" James questioned. "And why ain't you taking him?"_

_"I'm going back," Roger admitted. James noticed the half full bottle of beer in his hand, which told him Roger had had difficulty confronting his son after all this time._

_"Back where?" he asked, though he already knew the answer._

_"I'm taking the sub. I'm going back to the world. Getting off this damn island."_

_"What, the tropical punch not good enough for you?" James remarked smartly._

_"Cleaning up after these smart alecs ain't good enough," Roger explained._

_James tightened his grip around Ben, but he was barely aware of doing so._

_"What you mean is you're sick of dodging junior here. Now ain't that right?"_

_Again Roger looked at his son, then he dropped his head._

_"This ain't a place for me. Not anymore. Not since I lost my wife. And you expect me to act like a father now?"_

_"Don't see why not," said James as he looked at Ben who was watching Roger curiously. "Ain't like he's old enough to recognize his old man. I trade him off, he won't know no different."_

_"Hold on a second," he heard Juliet cry from behind him. She hadn't bothered to intervene as she was sure James would handle it properly._

_"I got this Jules," he assured her before she could move closer. _

_"Please," Roger begged. "I just came to say goodbye. I won't bother you again."_

_"The only thing that's bothering me is you not taking back your kid. I ain't his father, and Juliet's not his mother."_

_His words went on deaf ears as Roger turned to Ben. _

_"Guess this is goodbye," he said awkwardly. James noticed the man appeared to look afraid. He could only assume it was because Roger was heavily reminded of what happened to Emily, just by looking at him. There was also the obvious assumption that Roger was partially drunk. He briefly laid a hand on Ben's shoulder before pulling away. "Look after him James, will yah. Protect him, like he was your own."_

_James said nothing. He only scowled at the coward before him. Roger gave one last look at the boy before walking away and taking a sip of his drink. James only watched him. He could go to Horace and try to prevent Roger's escape, but he knew it would be pointless. Roger was in no fit state to take care of the boy, so long as he carried his favorite source of relief in his hand._

_"That's some daddy you go there," he told Ben._

**Present**

Juliet stared into the eyes of the man she loved, and believed it to be true. He never wanted anything to happen to her, and she knew deep down he didn't want anything to happen to the boy. Three years had been long enough for him to start caring. She was only saddened it had to occur in such a dangerous way.

"Well, either way, I don't want to go back home."

"What, you plan to move out just like that?" James questioned.

"Just for tonight."

"Juliet he's gone. Sayid would have to be stupid to come back."

"And if he does come back?" Jack asked suddenly.

"He comes back, I'm gonna kill him," James said straight out.

"He's one of us James," Jack reminded him. James moved over to him so Ben wouldn't have the chance to hear him.

"He was, until he tried to kill the kid, and that don't sit well with us. You wanna buddy up with him, fine. Just as long as you know the price you're paying."

James scowled at the man, readying himself for another fight.

"I didn't say I wanted to."

"Good." James turned to Juliet who was gently rocking Ben in her arms. She held him in such a protective embrace that he was sure if Sayid appeared, he'd never be able to get to the boy. "Alright, let's get you settled at Kate's."

"Juliet can stay here," Jack offered. "Her and Ben."

James quirked a suspicious eyebrow. Juliet, however, smiled. She realized what he was trying to do and was happy for it. The last thing they needed was for Jack to fully shun them out.

"You know it's fine. We've troubled you enough," she told him.

"No, it's no trouble."

"I know, but, I don't think it would send a good message if the others found out."

Jack gave a nod.

"Mommy...I'm tiwed," Ben said lazily as he continued to lay on Juliet's shoulder.

"I know. I'm going to put you to bed."

"Then let's get going," said James. "Gotta get me a good night's sleep, before Horace gives me hell tomorrow."

James wrapped an arm around Juliet and led her out of the house. On the way out, Ben raised his head enough to take notice of Jack watching them leave.

"Bye," he managed to say, before he became even more tired.

"Yeah, bye," Jack managed, before turning away and shutting the door.

**Well, you finally learned what happened to Roger Linus and you got to see some interaction between Ben and Jack, which is a good reason for having Juliet go to his house. Jack's still not on board, but hopefully little Ben made an impression on him.**

**So it looks like Sayid is gone, and James will have to face the consequences next time. Also, there might be another familiar face emerging. So review and stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Here's the aftermath of the previous night of Sayid's attempted murder. Also, another familiar face pops up.**

Chapter 14

James opened his eyes to a day he didn't want to wake up to. He ran a hand tiredly over his eyes and sat up. Unlike Juliet, he had dared to return to their home for the night, even though sleep had not visited him. He didn't worry about Sayid returning. If there was any chance of it, he was ready with a hidden gun.

James turned to where Juliet normally slept in their bed and released a heavy sigh. He didn't know what awaited him once he met with Horace, but he knew it would change their lives even more.

"Son of bitch," he cursed under his breath. He couldn't help placing some of the blame on Jack and the others for bringing Sayid along. Though Jack had filled him in on how Sayid managed to come along, he still felt like grouping them together.

He got up and reached for his uniform. He hesitated before putting it on. There was no doubt in his mind that Horace would send him off the island, but he was still going to fight for his position.

He headed out, making a conscious decision not to check on Juliet and Ben at the moment. Instead he headed towards the security office, while noticing the dirty looks given to him by passerby. He tried to ignore it as he reached his destination. Right away, Phil's scowling face greeted him.

"You're in a whole lot of trouble," he said darkly.

"Well good morning to you too," James said in a sarcastic, calm way.

From the hall Horace entered the room, along with Jin. James could tell Jin had some idea on what Horace was about to say to him, considering his nervous expression.

"Horace," James greeted.

"James," he greeted calmly. Even though he seemed calm James knew the man was pissed. "Seems we had a little trouble with a man you vouched for."

"I know, and I'm-"

"A hostile," Phil reminded them. "That had no business being here."

"Phil," Horace warned. Phil quieted immediately. "Well, James?"

"I know," he muttered. "I'm sorry this happened, but his offense was against me."

"It doesn't matter."

"He broke into my house and almost killed Ben. Hell, he almost killed me for that matter, and I got the scars to prove it."

"James, I understand your feelings. I don't know what I would have done if anyone tried to hurt my child. You're lucky he didn't hurt him or Juliet, but he could have hurt someone else. This was your judgment call."

"I'm fully aware of that," James admitted. "And I told you I would take full responsibility for it."

"I'm glad to hear that James. It makes what I'm forced to do much easier."

James fell silent. He wasn't fully sure how to talk his way out of this situation without making it harder on himself and Juliet.

"You know what I don't get?" Phil started, "Why you went out of your way for him. Like you know him."

"I thought I did know him," James said quietly. He could see Jin watching him closely out of the corner of his eye. "That's why I fought for him. Every man deserves a chance, even a second one. I've screwed up more times than I'd like to admit, but it's no excuse for what he did. You let me track him down, I'll bring him back here, and we'll settle it your way. Whatever it takes to make it right."

James noticed Phil perk up at his proposal.

"That won't be necessary James," Horace decided. "There's no need to endanger any more lives, which is why I'm letting you go, as head of security."

James wasn't fully surprised to hear it, yet he still felt stunned by the announcement. Considering past experiences with the man, James knew there was no talking him into changing his mind, but he was determined to try.

"You gotta be kidding me. I'm the best damn worker you got!" he argued.

"I sorry James."

"So my apology means nothing. The fact that he didn't hurt anyone, means nothing either." James hated that he was feeling desperate now. "You gave him a second chance, so how bout me? A man you've known for three years. My first real mistake, and I regret it. But there ain't gonna be no more."

Horace looked at Phil who continued to scowl.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." If anything, Horace did look genuinely sorry.

James turned and held back a curse. It was over.

"You gonna vote me off too?" Upon his confused look, James elaborated. "Vote me off the island?"

"I don't see a reason why it has to go that far. You're a good person James, but you made a bad judgment call. I'm afraid it will take some time to build back the trust, if that's even possible."

"I got a girl, and a kid to support." He hated that is sounded like begging, but if it gave him his position back, he'd do it.

"Seems to me Juliet is doing just fine for the both of you."

"Who you gonna get to take my place?" James questioned as the aggression started to rise. Horace nodded to the man James dreaded.

"I think I'll be able to spot a threat when I see one," Phil answered. James was annoyed that he was glaring at him as though he was the threat.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to say. I'll just fetch my things," said James.

"I'll help you," Jin offered. Before leaving, James turned to them once more.

"Hey. You come across Sayid, you be sure and give me a heads up."

Horace gave no indication that he would.

James made his way across the compound. The anger he had felt towards Sayid was no more. He felt lifeless. The job of head of security gave him one of the most dominant positions he could have on the island. It gave him a role he never saw himself doing. He was no leader. He wasn't the type to look out for anyone else, but it had changed fast even with a simple job. He wasn't worried about how Juliet would take it, and that gave him some comfort. She would be understanding and positive enough to believe it wouldn't bring them down. James knew the only thing that might bring him down, was becoming a stay-at-home dad. It gave Juliet a great excuse to replace Susan as a babysitter.

Not too far away from him, there were several recruits that caught his attention since they were being greeted by the current members. James watched and recognized them as the returning members from Ann Harbor. One of the returning members walked right up to him.

"James," Daniel greeted.

"Well well well, looks like someone decided to rejoin the party," James pointed out.

"Yeah...my work in Ann Arbor is done," Dan explained.

"Well good luck finding work here," he said bitterly as he started walking away, but Dan started to follow.

"James, there's something I need to know."

"No, there ain't no openings for head cases," James answered.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about this."

Dan pulled out a photograph of Jack, Kate and Hurley standing with the group of new Dharma recruits. James frowned at it, then turned to Dan.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter. How did they get here?" he asked quickly.

"What?"

"I need to know. How did they get back to the island, to 1977?" Dan pressed.

"They came on a plane."

"Who told them to get on a plane?"

James came to a stop and glared at him.

"Look, I ain't in the mood for twenty questions. You want answers, you go talk to them. I'm done."

James stormed away before Dan could ask him anything more. The only thing that mattered to him was trying to find a way to fix the life he shared with Juliet, and Ben.

The easiest way for him to do it, was to start by plastering up the bullet holes in the wall, and to straighten the room to erase the essence of a fight. He knew it wouldn't erase the memory of it. Nonetheless, he entered the house. He heard footsteps coming his way from the hall and thought it might be Sayid. Instead, it was Juliet greeting him. For a minute, neither did anything but look at one another.

"Moving back in huh?" James questioned.

"This is our house," she said simply.

"Ben here too?"

"No, I left him with Kate. I didn't want him asking about, what happened in here," she said as her eyes took in the sight of the damage.

"Not like he'd understand any of it," James told her.

"I want to keep him away from that as much as possible."

James took in the serious look in her eyes. He could tell she was still shaken, and it didn't help that she had returned to the scene of the crime, but she was determined to get back to normal.

"You're the boss. Cause I sure ain't." James plopped himself down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked as she moved before him. James gave a heavy sigh before answering.

"I got fired."

"Fired?"

"Yes fired. When they let you go." James's gaze traveled to the door. "There's was no talking to him. Phil's got my spot now, so I guess that makes you the bread winner of this household."

James didn't let Juliet's silence bother him. He knew she was trying to come up with a way to console him.

"Well if that kind of thing bothers you," she said, with a curious smirk. "A woman running the house."

James smirked in response.

"So what, I'm gonna be the mommy now?"

"You do need to spend more time with Ben," she answered.

"Don't start on that."

"Hey." Juliet laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to meet her eyes. "We're going to be fine James. "

"That's funny, considering you were the one who thought it was all over."

"That was in regards to our friends coming here. But it doesn't matter now."

"Maybe it does," he said after a moment. He cast his gaze away from her once more. "Farraday's back."

"Oh. Did he say anything?"

"Just started asking me a bunch of questions, about how Jack and the others got here. Like I give a damn."

"Then let's not worry about that right now. Let's just fix what we can, like our home," Juliet suggested.

James took a moment to take it in before standing.

"Sounds like a plan blondie."

For the rest of the day, both Juliet and James worked together in repairing the household issues. Juliet had been given a day off, due to the events of Sayid's breaking and entering. She was pleased to have it, and even more pleased to be spending it alone with James. They hadn't had time like that together since Ben's arrival. Every so often, she would toss him a smile, and he'd toss one right back.

When their work had come to an end, they both settled on the couch together. Juliet was eating a piece of apple pie. She even spoon fed some to James.

"Sweet," he said slyly, causing her to grin.

"It better be. After all the trouble it took to make it."

"Well you can continue making them, cause I ain't about to strap on an apron."

Juliet set the plate down, then leaned back into the couch.

"Sometimes I wish things could be this simple again," Juliet said quietly.

"You mean before you brought the little rugrat home?" James asked. Juliet cocked her head as something of a warning. "You know it's just gonna get harder as he gets bigger. Becomes a kid, with questions. Turns into a hormonal teenager, which I can't wait for." Juliet chortled and James shook his head. "You ever, think of him growing up?"

"You mean into the man-"

"I mean, just growing up, day by day. Forget the future," James told her. Juliet looked at him bewildered. It was the first time he refused to acknowledge Ben's possible outcome. "You ever think about what that's gonna be like, for him?"

"I try not to," Juliet admitted. "I want to focus on who he is right now."

"Sounds like a typical mom. Don't want to see her boy grow up."

For some reason, Juliet felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of Ben getting older, and she didn't know why.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

Their private moment was quickly interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. James growled in annoyance.

"Never fails," he grumbled.

"We still have tonight," Juliet said with a slick smile.

"If Kate's willing to keep that kid, we have every night."

James opened the door, and his momentarily light-hearted mood dropped at the sight of a worried Dan.

"Didn't we already do the whole meet and greet?" James asked in annoyance.

"Jack told me how they got here."

"Thanks for telling me. It's good to know we're in the same loop." James made to close the door, but Dan stopped him.

"No no no, you don't understand." He paused to catch his breath. "This, is a problem. This whole thing, is a problem."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They're not suppose to be here. We're not suppose to be here."

**Dan has entered the picture, with a serious concern. Is there any truth in it? And if so, how will it affect James, Juliet, and even little Ben?**

**This marks the first chapter where little Ben's not present, but don't worry, he'll be back. So keep the reviews coming, and I'll do the same with the chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**We last left off with Dan telling James they're not suppose to be in the past. Will they take him seriously? This is mainly a dialogue driven chapter, setting up for what happens next!**

Chapter 15

As soon as he heard it, James knew it wasn't the kind of talk to be ignored, considering who it was coming from. It was easier for him to hear that he and Juliet couldn't raise Ben. Daniel had been the one to tell them to keep their heads low, and James had been the one frustrated at being trapped in the past. Three years had passed and he had come to like where he was at the moment.

"What the hell do you mean?" James asked angrily.

Dan stepped in without and invite, and seemed to be unaware of his anger.

"Just what I said. We, are not suppose to be here."

"It's not like we chose it in the first place," James pointed out as Juliet moved over to them.

"I know that...which means we have to fix it," Dan continued. "Jack told me my mother was the one who told them to come back, because it was their destiny. But she was wrong."

"What's that got to do with us?" James pressed. "We ended up here by mistake, not because it was our destiny."

Juliet felt a unexplainable twinge at his use of 'destiny'. For so long, she had treated her reunion with Ben as a form of her destiny.

"Which is why we need to correct that mistake."

"Dan, what's this all about?" Juliet asked.

"I was doing some research at Dharma headquarters, but that, doesn't really matter now. The point is, I need to get to the Orchid."

"One thing at a time," James ordered. "What do you need to-"

"I just need to get there. You can take me there. I need to, make sure. I think it's a way to get us back to where we belong."

"You think you can just come in here and change everything!" Juliet called his name to calm him down, but James ignored her. "I've built a life here, and I'll be damned if I let you throw that out the window."

"This was not suppose to be our life," Dan said calmly and slowly. "We have no reason to be here. There's nothing, tying us to the past."

"Well I did have a pretty good job," James challenged. "Til I got fired."

"Then there's no reason for you to stay," Dan reasoned.

At that, James tossed a look at Juliet who appeared blank. He knew she was shaken even though she didn't show it. Finally James had a good excuse for his arguments against becoming a parent, and it was through Dan, but it had come too late.

"There is one reason," he admitted quietly.

Before Dan could ask about it, there was a knock on the door. James had a funny feeling it was the answer to Dan's question. Sure enough, it was Kate, who was holding onto Ben's hand.

"What, tired of him already?" James asked, though his joke didn't match his current mood.

Kate started to respond, but noticed their guest.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Mommy!"

No one said anything as the boy ran up to Juliet who pulled him into her arms. Dan looked flabbergasted.

"Hello sweety. Did you have a good time with Kate?" Juliet asked. The boy nodded.

"You...have a...a child?" Dan questioned.

"Let me take him to his room," Juliet said simply.

The only response Dan gave was a dropped mouth. Once they left the room, he turned to James.

"You...have a child?"

"Think it's pretty obvious," said James smartly.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"As you can see, Dan's back, and he's here to tell us we don't belong here."

"You...have a child," Dan said again, while gesturing in a frantic manner. "No no no no, don't you know, you can't do that here. I told you to stay low."

"He ain't exactly ours, not in the normal way. He's Roger Linus's kid."

"Roger Linus?" Dan questioned as he tried to put the information together. "You mean, Ben Linus."

"Juliet took him in when his mom died, and we've been raising him ever since."

Again Dan's mouth dropped. Juliet entered the room, thinking Dan hadn't closed it since she left. He hurried over to her.

"Juliet, is this true? Have you, been raising Ben?" he asked seriously. All eyes were on her.

"I didn't have a choice. Horace asked me to when Roger abandoned him. He was just a baby. I delivered him."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have taken him in," Dan told her.

"I agreed to it," Juliet argued.

"But...why?" Dan questioned desperately.

"I wanted to help him. I wanted to change him, to be a better person," Juliet explained. She felt like her defense was falling.

"I said we couldn't change the past, but...it might not be true," Dan said as his gaze drifted away from her.

"What do you mean?" James demanded. Dan didn't bother to respond to him.

"Juliet, I know it's hard, but you have to let him go." He grabbed onto her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "You are _not _suppose to raise him."

He'd said it direly enough to gain her full attention. All she could do was stare back at him. Out of all of them, he was the only one who could understand, or at least make some sense of time travel. She had no idea what he'd been researching to cause him to make such an imperative statement. For all she knew, he did know something about the possible changes they could bring.

"I need you to take me to the Orchid James," he said as he moved towards the door.

"I ain't taking you nowhere until I get some damn answers."

"Then I'll find someone who will."

Dan didn't hesitate as he hurried out the door.

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" James shouted, but Dan had already run off. "Son of a bitch."

He turned to Juliet who still appeared numb.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Kate asked.

"Forget him. Just, round up the others. We gotta talk before things get blown out of porportion."

"Okay," she agreed. She tossed a concerned look at Juliet.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he assured her. Kate looked away and headed out the door. James approached Juliet slowly. He wasn't quite sure what to think at the moment. "Listen Jules. You can't take Dan seriously. We've been doing just fine here, raising Ben. I don't want our life to change, and I know you don't want it either."

"But what if he's right?" Juliet questioned. "He might have found out something that could, make things worse if I..."

"So what are you saying? We just, toss the kid out and hope for the best?"

"No, I'm not abandoning Ben. He's my son, and he's your son too," she said forcefully.

James looked away, annoyed at the conflict that was starting to rise.

"Alright alright. We didn't let doc and the others screw up everything we had. We're not gonna let Dan screw it up either."

"I don't think it matters James," she said quietly. "I think it's over. I think we need to move on."

Phil headed towards the security office, with the usual scowl on his face even though he was donning the head of security uniform. He headed right up to Horace who was standing next to Jin watching the security monitors.

"Something I missed?" Phil asked.

"Only Miles leaving with Farraday," Horace answered.

"Farraday. He's back?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure what he's up to with Miles." Horace answered.

"I'm going to run a tail on them," Phil decided.

"It's not necessary." Horace moved away from the monitors with Phil following.

"We can't afford to take chances anymore. You haven't forgotten about that Sayid have you?"

"Phil, you are head of security, and I can't stop you from doing what you feel you must in order to protect us. I, however, would prefer you didn't restrain this community to the point of raising fear."

"I appreciate the advice, but as you pointed out, I am head of security now. It's my call," Phil exclaimed.

Afer a minute of letting it sink in, Horace nodded.

"Then I'll leave it to you." Horace gave him a pat on the shoulder and started to walk away.

"I'll put eyes on LaFleur as well," Phil added. "I don't believe we ever recieved the full story on why he trusted our prisoner so much."

"I understand," Horace answered.

Jin simply watched the exchange, knowing it would be more trouble for them.

James stood in the living room where Kate, Jack, Hurley, and Juliet were seated close together, waiting for him to begin an unscheduled meeting. He stood on the spot, not sure of how to say it, other than to say exactly what was on his mind. Still, he couldn't help wondering if it was necessary.

"Alright people, looks like the party's over." He turned a chair and sat facing them. "I know y'all just showed up. The rest of us have been here for the past three years. This is our home." He tossed a look at Juliet who appeared to be unfazed. "The last thing I wanna do is leave. But it looks like we ain't got no choice."

"Um, why do we have to leave?" Hurley asked.

"Cause it looks to me Dan's about to start something, and trust me, you don't want to be apart of it," said James.

"Start what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that he was telling us we don't belong here, then he took off to the Orchid, and regardless of what he said, that ain't no place that's gonna make it all right. I gotta feeling it's gonna effect us all, and I don't want to take no chances."

"So what do we do?"

James turned to Juliet, and easily read the worry on her face.

"We only got two options. We can either commandeer the sub, get off this island before anyone knows we're gone," he paused to gauge their reactions, "or we can head back in the jungle, start from square one."

"After all we did to get back here, now we're just gonna run off again?" Hurley questioned. "Seems kinda wishy-washy."

"Right. That's two votes for square one," James noted. "Anybody else...?"

"What about Ben? I'm not leaving him behind."

"We ain't leaving him behind Jules." He looked at the others who were still processing it. "None of us have to stay behind."

"I thought you said this was our home," Juliet countered. "I don't see why we have to make these plans when nothing is certain."

"It is our home blondie, but if things are about to change, it's best we stick together."

There was a knock on the door that startled them all. James got to his feet and opened the door. Daniel and Miles were on the other side.

"Hey, James," Dan greeted.

"Welcome to the meeting, Twitchy." He turned to Miles after Dan entered. "Where the hell you been?"

"With him," Miles said while pointing at Dan.

"At the Orchid. What happened?"

"A whole level of crazy," he replied.

They moved further in where Dan was now taking position as speaker.

"I'm sorry if I came across as, rude to some of you, earlier," Dan apologized, "but what I came to do is of critical importance to everyone in this room. Does anyone know where I can find the Hostiles?"

"Why do you need to know that, Daniel?" Juliet bothered asking.

Dan seemed torn about admitting it, but he did so anyways.

"Because one of them is my mother." He let the information sink in before continuing. "And she is the only person on this island who can get us back to where we belong.

"Your mother is an Other?" James asked, bewildered.

"You met her when the island was skipping, back in 1954. They were calling her Ellie."

"Why do you need to find her?" asked Juliet.

"I just need to talk to her."

"What happened to laying low?" James.

"Like you did James with Ben?" When James didn't respond, he continued. "Just tell me where they are."

"I'm not tellin' you anything. And you ain't goin' anywhere else unless you wanna share what you're doing."

"Sawyer, he said he can get us back to where we belong," Jack reminded him. "Whether we go on the sub or head back into the jungle...we don't belong here."

"Well, I belonged here just fine until you came back, Doc." James was starting to get tired of hearing that he didn't belong. He hated the idea of people trying to take what he wanted away from him. He'd been through enough of that in the past, and he didn't want to experience it in yet another past.

"You know where the Hostiles are?" Jack asked Juliet. James turned to him with an incredulous look.

"Whoa hold on a second. Don't say a word," Jame ordered.

"I can speak for myself James," she told him.

"You don't owe them nothing. You tell them, you're just making it worse for us."

"You don't know that James."

"Sawyer, I'm sorry it turned out this way," Jack confessed. "You and Juliet, and Ben, have a home here, but not us. Kate, you know it's true." Kate frowned and leaned forward. "Kate, you made me promise to never ask what happened to Aaron, or why you came back here. But I know that reason isn't...it isn't here. It's not now."

"Whatever her reason is, helping H.G. Wells here talk to his mommy ain't got nothin' to do with it."

"I know where the hostiles are."

"Juliet," James warned, but she ignored him.

"They're right where they've always been. If you cross the line into the jungle you'll run right into them. The code for the fence is 1-4-1-7-1-7."

"You're not coming?" Kate questioned.

"I can't," she said before James could speak for her. "I have my son. If you think this is right for you, then go ahead. You should take Daniel."

"Okay," Kated decided, "Let's go."

"Great," Dan said with relief. "Great. Thank you. Hey, Miles, can you drive us?"

In response, Miles tossed the keys to him. He gave him no looks of disapproval. It was simply a look that said 'good luck, but you're on your own.'

Dan reluctantly accepted it while Jack and Kate headed for the door. Before he left, he turned to Juliet one last time.

"I hope you reconsider what I said about Ben. You can't raise him Juliet. He doesn't belong to you."

"Dan-"

"I know you think you can change him," he said before she could argue. "But you can't."

"What about you? You're trying to change our lives aren't you?" Juliet countered. "What proof do you have that it won't work?"

"Changing people, is a lot harder, than changing the past. And trying to rewrite the past, could have serious consequences, for all of us, especially him. When you think about it, it's not scientifically possible. What happened to the past he already had, and was suppose to have? One can't cancel the other out. Sooner or later, the ends, will, collide. Trust me. Whatever happened, happened."

His words hung in the air as he crossed the room. Juliet said nothing. She simply looked at James who didn't know what to say. As they headed out the door, he found his voice.

"When you realize you've made a huge mistake, we'll be back at the beach. Right where we started. And Dan?" He waited until he had the man's full attention. "What we did, was rewrite his past for the better."

Dan gave no indication that he believed it. Kate on the other hand, tossed him a sympathetic look before following the men.

Just then, Jin hurried up to his porch in time to see them leaving.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"Off to do something stupid," James answered. "What's up?"

"Phil's planning to heighten the security. He's planning to get his men to follow Dan, and you."

"Me? For what? Ain't my job good enough for him?"

"He's still upset with you about Sayid."

"Figures. Alright, get in here. I need to know where you stand."

"Stand on what?" asked Jin as he entered.

"Just had a meeting about whether we should leave or stay."

"What happened?"

"Nothing yet," said James. "But Dan's off to do something that might start trouble for us, and after your cryptic message it's all the more reason to get out of here."

"I'm not getting on that sub if there's a chance my wife is still on this island," Jin declared.

"Then you're with us." James turned to the rest of the group. "All right,...pack anything you can carry. Meet back here in 20 minutes."

James looked down at Juliet. She was attempting to maintain her strength, regardless of the circumstances. Dan's words had clearly shaken her. He took ahold of Juliet's hand gently.

"Let's get the kid." She looked up at him with soft, wet eyes. Regardless of what Dan said, he wasn't about to give up the kid, after he had become theirs. "Time to go."

**Well now, Dan is attempting to get them back to their right time. And the way to do it, appears to be going to see the hostiles. But the clear warning is Dan's message to Juliet, the actual title of the story. But is it true? Will there be consequences? Dan made a good point about the past Ben was suppose to have and already had. Considering the future they left behind, Ben never referred to Sawyer or Juliet as his parents, so will this create some kind of paradox?**

**Perhaps the next couple of chapters will tell, so keep up the fantastic reviews, while they sort this out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't Lost**

**James and Juliet and the others must flee before their world comes crashing down on them. Will Juliet finally get her wish to leave the island once and for all?**

Chapter 16

James entered his room with an armfull of Dharma foods and dropped it onto the bed. At the moment, Juliet was gathering an armfull of clothing and laid it down next to the food. James couldn't believe it had come to this. Their perfect life was over. He had believed it could go on forever, only not with Ben. Juliet had believed otherwise; that they could go on with Ben. When their friends had arrived, she didn't deny the truth that it was over for them. As attentive as he was in securing their lives, James felt he had failed her.

"You called it the minute those yahoos got here," James admitted guiltily. "I should've listened to you."

Juliet didn't respond. Instead she continued to shift through the clothes on the bed without even glancing at him.

"You can say, "I told you so."

"Maybe after we get to the beach," Juliet stated. She made to cross over to the closet, but James stopped her.

"Hey. You still got my back?"

"You still got mine?"

"I always have, haven't I," James told her.

Juliet stared back while trying to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She crumbled before him.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

"You told me so too," she cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dan," she said after she got ahold of herself. James sighed as Dan's warning came back to him. "He said I wasn't suppose to raise Ben. What if he's right?"

"He's not right. We've been doing just fine with him," James assured her.

"James, he understands what's been happening to us better than we do. He brought up Ben's past, the one he had with us, and was suppose to have," Juliet declared. "I thought it wouldn't matter that it happened, and now..."

James pulled her into a hug before she could say anything more.

"SSShhhh, don't worry about it. Dan's gone wacko. We're taking the kid with us and giving him a better life." Juliet looked him in the eyes. "It's not like we can give him back. I'm the only daddy he knows."

At that, Juliet's eyes softened. It had been the only time James had ever declared himself to be Ben's father in front of her. Before Juliet could even comment on it, the sound of an alarm reached their ears. James looked at Juliet, then headed for the living room. She followed behind him.

They peeked out the front window and witnessed Dharma members running about the compound. Some were even toting rifles.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. He turned to Juliet who was giving him a questioning look. "Dan's brought us to hell faster than I thought."

He turned and headed towards the hall.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked as she followed. He didn't answer as he turned and entered Ben's room.

The boy was seated on his bed, pretending to have his polar bear attack his dinosaur toys. He didn't notice James entering.

"Hey, get your stuff together. It's time to go."

Ben was perplexed by the command, but James didn't elaborate.

"Help him out," he told Juliet.

Suddenly there was a harsh pounding on the door. James left to answer it, and found he wasn't surprised to see Phil standing there, along with Radzinsky and a few other men. All of them were carrying guns. James also noticed that Radzinsky was bleeding from his hand which had been quickly wrapped in gauze.

"LaFleur!" Phil shouted. "We have a serious problem."

"What you telling me for? Case you don't remember, I ain't head of security no more."

"The problem is with you," Phil answered darkly.

"Well what's the problem?"

"The problem is, I just got shot by a physicist, and the new recruits are helping him," Radzinsky yelled hysterically. "We've been infiltrated!"

"That's ridiculous. Now just calm down and we can talk about this," James tried.

"There's nothing to talk about," Phil stated seriously. "I had men monitoring the compound, and a few suspects."

"Suspects?"

"One of those suspects was Farraday, who was seen leaving your house with the recruits that just attacked us."

"Hold on, are you saying I had something to do with it?"

"You were so trusting of Sayid," Phil pointed out, "but he nearly killed your kid, and posed as a threat to the rest of us. Now, the rest of the newbies are following his lead, and the one person they have in common, is you. Sounds like losing your job didn't sit well with you. Planned on a little revenge?"

James turned away from him, knowing there was no getting around the accusation. All he could do was curse Dan and the others for causing so much chaos.

"What's going on here?" Juliet asked as she entered the room.

"We're taking your boyfriend in for questioning," said Radzinsky.

"Why?"

"We're under attack!" he shouted.

"And apparently I declared war on my own people," James growled. "I had nothing to do with whatever they've done."

"Then you can explain that in my office," said Phil.

"I ain't going no where," James said clearly.

Phil didn't even have to signal for his men to turn their weapons on James.

"I think you are, if you don't want to get hurt," said Phil.

"James."

"Stay out of this Jules." James relented by raising his hands in surrender.

"I don't think so. She's coming too," said Phil. This time he nodded for half of his men to turn the guns on her. She too raised her hands in defeat.

"Hold on!" James growled. "You don't need her."

"We will for further questioning, and your cooperation."

"Mommy!"

Juliet closed her eyes as if in pain. It was the one time she did not like hearing the sound of his little feet moving down the hall.

"Ben, don't come in here!" she shouted.

It was too late. The boy now stood in the opening to the livingroom, with his polar bear Ice in his arms, staring wide-eyed at a scene she knew he couldn't decipher. Nearly everyone's focus was on the boy, except for the men holding Juliet and James at gunpoint.

"Just go back to your room Ben. It's okay," Juliet said as calmly as she could. "It's okay."

"No, I don't think it is okay," said Phil as he made his way toward the boy. "Leaving a little kid here all alone."

"Don't even think about-" James didn't get the chance to finish as the gun was moved right into his back. He had no choice but to watch Phil put his claws onto the boy and scoop him into his arms.

"What are you doing? He hasn't done anything to-"

"QUIET!" Radzinsky ordered over Juliet's desperate protest.

"You two are under interrogation. Therefore, I think it's careless to leave him here or to leave him in your care. Until we get this straightened out," said Phil. "Let's go."

Phil headed out the door with Ben, who looked as confused as ever. Juliet watched them leave as her hands were bound behind her. The same thing was happening to James.

"Don't try anything stupid," Radzinsky warned.

"Tell Phil not to try anything stupid with my kid," he growled back.

As Phil desired James found himself, along with Juliet, back in the security unit next to the security cameras, only this time they were both handcuffed to chairs. They weren't alone as Phil, Radzinsky and their men, along with Horace stood guard over them. Neither of them knew what Phil had done with Benjamin. Juliet had asked repeatedly, but stopped when it was clear she wasn't going to get an answer. What was important was how they handled the interrogation.

"These people. Where are they now?" Radzinsky asked as he pointed to one of the screens. There, James was able to see Dan, along with Jack and Kate crossing over to the motor pool.

"I want my lawyer," James answered smartly. Regardless of their split, he wasn't going to give them up. In response, he got exactly what he expected as Radzinsky punched him across the face.

"Stuart! What the hell are you doing?" Horace demanded.

"I'm getting answers!" Radzinsky turned to James once more. "Where are they?"

James shook off the hit, but wasn't prepared for another one.

"Hey! Stop dammit. That is an order!" Horace commanded. "I'm still in charge here."

"You were in charge, Horace," Phil spoke up while moving closer. "Need I remind you that you positioned me as head of security. If we're going to protect our people and all the work we're doing here...You don't have the stomach for what happens next."

"This is suppose to be an interrogation, not a torture fest," Horace explained.

"We've been here for fifteen minutes and they haven't given us anything," Phil argued. "They know something. I know it. You wanna take that risk and let it slip away."

At that Horace backed down and stepped away. Phil actually grinned at the bruised up James before pushing his chair up to the monitors and crashing his face up to the screen. James was just able to get a taste of the blood running down his lip.

"Ok Jim, last chance," Phil warned. "You tell me where they went...or so help me God, I will kill you."

The footage of the tape was paused to focus on the three before they made their escape in the jeep. James found his eyes were lingering on Kate as opposed to Jack and Dan. He couldn't help wondering how it had all gone so terribly wrong.

"What...no, third option?" he managed to say.

Phil fumed and pushed him back into place in the middle of the room. He nodded at Radzinsky who came forward and resumed to beating the answers out of him.

"Hey!" Juliet cried, but it was a feeble attempt to stop it.

"You ready to talk now?" Radzinsky questioned.

James took a fraction of a moment to catch his breath, then he answered with a simple "Nope". Radzinsky came down on him once again.

"Believe me I'm getting tired of this too Jim. So why don't you tell me where Dan took those people. What were they doing at your house? Are they going to the Hostiles?"

James had enough time to spit out the blood before Radzinsky knocked him to the floor.

"Stop! STOP! Please!" Juliet begged.

"You want me to stop? Then tell me what I want to know!"

"Stuart, Please," Juliet tried. "We have known each other for three years. We are not bad people. We're not here to hurt you."

"Juliet," James quietly said from the floor. The punch Radzinsky gave him still had a grip on him, but he wasn't about to let her take a possible fall for him. "Don't."

He hated seeing how frightened she was, but he needed her to understand their situation. There was no way out, except to tell a truth they'd never accept.

"Whatever you tell 'em, they ain't gonna believe you," he continued. "It's only gonna get more people hurt."

Juliet looked at him, and saw a man willing to sacrifice his life for the safety of his friends. He had come a long way from the con man only out for himself.

"What are we doing man?" Horace brought up as he and one of Phil's henchmen moved to help James off the floor. "Beating him is pointless. He's not gonna talk."

"I can make him talk," said Phil. All eyes were on the man as he took command once more. He waited until James's eyes fell on him, then he turned and took a swung at Juliet.

"You son of a bitch!" If it weren't for the cuffs and Horace holding him back, James would have leaped out of the chair. Instead he was forced to struggle furiously against his bonds. "You're a dead man Phil. I'm gonna kill you."

Phil gave no reaction to his threats. He simply stared back with arms folded.

"Hey Phil?" said a man entering with a chart. "Still no sign of Miles or Jin, but the recruits from last week, I got their sub's manifest from Amy. There were three last minute add-ons. They were the two people who shot at you. Shephard and Austen, and one guy we can't track down."

Phil took the manifest and glanced it over.

"Who the hell is Hugo Reyes?"

"He's the fat guy," said Radzinsky.

"Round up the guys and fetch him," Phil ordered. He then turned his attention from James to Juliet. "As I recall, you were the one to bring in the manifest that day, weren't you?"

He took yet another swing at Juliet, causing James to go into another rage.

"Dammit! Leave her alone!"

"Oh I'll leave her alone, alright," said Phil as he carefully watched James. His attention was on the blood that was starting to drip from her lip. "Hey, go get the kid. Maybe he knows something."

As one of his men headed for the door, Juliet went into panic mode.

"NO! No please...Don't hurt our son!" she screamed. "Leave him out of this! He's just a kid."

"You touch a hair on his head!" James growled.

"You want me to spare him, then tell me what I want to know!" Phil demanded.

"Phil, this is going too far," Horace declared.

"I wasn't going to hit him," Phil explained while monitoring James's reaction. "I thought he'd like to watch his parents tell the truth for once. And maybe he can also listen as they tell the truth about his parentage."

James did his best to glare at the new man in power. The only tool he had to fight him with was his words.

"Damn you Phil," he whispered dangerously.

"Get him," Phil ordered the man.

"Wait, dammit," cried James, causing Phil's worker to stop at the door. He couldn't look Phil, or Juliet, or any of them in the face. All he could do was drop his head in defeat. "I'll tell you what, you wanna know. Just don't hurt the kid."

"Fair enough," Phil decided as he waved off the order.

Juliet didn't relax until she was sure the man wouldn't leave to fetch Ben. She then turned back to James whose head was still hanging low. No matter how it ended for them, she was happy that James was now willing to make large sacrifices, for a boy he once loathed. She was willing to make sacrifices as well.

James raised his head and met her eyes. Without having to say anything, they had agreed it was best to give in, if it would spare Ben from witnessing, or being involved in any sort of violence.

**It appears that the interrogation has broken James down enough to confess the truth! But will he, or can they still get out of this? Things aren't looking good, but at the same time they are heating up as we head for a startling conclusion. **

**Stay tuned for much more drama!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Okay, we last left off with James about to confess the truth to Phil and the others. Will he get the chance to tell? Will he and Juliet be reunited with Ben? **

Chapter 17

"Well Jim, we're waiting," Phil said impatiently.

It was easy for him to demand an answer, but James wasn't sure where to start, when the ending was insane. He knew they'd never believe it, and the only way to get out of it was to lie when he reached the middle. He looked up at Juliet and saw that she was watching him intently. He could tell she was willing to help him with the story, but he shook his head to let her know he'd handle it. He'd save them all.

"I was, in a plane crash, and we ended up-"

Before James could continue, Piere Chang entered the security unit in something of a panic.

"You need to evacuate the island of all non-essential personnel, and you need to do it..." he drifted off at the odd scene before him.

James barely managed to take him into his line of vision. At the moment, he couldn't help seeing the scientist as a savior.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Swan right now Chang? We break ground in less than 20 hours?" said Radzinsky, as if he was reprimanding a child.

"We're under imminent threat!" Chang explained in a similar tone. "If we start drilling, there's a high probability of a cataclysmic acci-"

"We are drilling and on schedule," Radzinsky stated.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with Radzinsky, he turned to another man.

"Horace, you're in charge."

"He's not in charge anymore." Once again, Radzinsky took command. "This is my decision, and it's been made. We keep working."

"Put us on the sub," James said hoarsley. He could feel all the eyes move on him. "He's right. It ain't safe. Put the women and children on the sub and get them the hell out of here."

He raised his eyes to see Juliet giving him a sad smile. Had the situation not been so dark, he felt like he could smile as well. It wasn't just about their safety, it was about everyone elses, and it took three years for him to start looking at the bigger picture. Of course, he hadn't forgotten her biggest desire.

"And if you put me and Juliet and Ben on the sub with them, we'll tell you anything you want to know." Silence followed, and he wasn't quite sure the deal had worked, especially since he was ready to explain. Whether it did or not, he wasn't about to be parted from the woman he loved. "You okay with that, sweetheart?"

"Absolutely," she said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" Radzinsky asked. "Finish the story!"

"Hold on Stu. You want on that sub Jim?" Phil asked. He stepped away, then came back with a notebook which he dropped in his lap. "Draw me a map. I want to know exactly where your friends went."

He looked up at Phil in an attempt to read the man's motives, but found no answer. If it was his best bargaining tool, then he would follow through.

"What the hell are you doing?" Radzinsky asked.

"I'm still in charge of security, and to keep this place secure, removing people like him is our best option, and so is finding the his people. Get them out of here."

Radzinsky made no further objections as the guards came forward and began to free them.

"Wait, what about my son?" Juliet begged.

"He's not your son Juliet," Phil reminded her, but she dismissed it.

"He's coming too. He's coming with us."

Phil shook his head slowly.

"We haven't recieved our answers from you yet, so they'd better be good unless you want to say goodbye to him."

Juliet could only stare back at him as the idea of the loss weighed her down. She couldn't imagine what they'd do to him. She imagined he'd end up with foster parents that might be responsible for turning him into the man she once hated.

"Why not let her say goodbye to him now, just in case," said Radzinsky.

"Take her to him," Phil ordered two of his guards. When James made to follow, Phil stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Just her."

"What, ain't I apart of the family?" he asked smartly.

"You wouldn't want to scare the kid with all that, blood."

James knew it was just an excuse to keep him behind. It made him suspect it was some kind of trap, as opposed to a different kind of torture.

"Go to hell. I ain't getting left behind while-"

"It's okay James," Juliet said calmly. "He's got a point."

She gave him a reassuring smile before following the guards around the corner, with Phil following behind.

It unnerved and infuriated Juliet to see where Phil had decided to leave the kid-inside the prison cell. The door wasn't closed, and he was being watched by a guard outside. Juliet hated that Phil was willing to place Ben near enough where he could hear what was happening to his own parents. But strangely enough, he didn't appear to have been aware of anything.

He was sitting on the cot with his knees drawn up, and staring at the wall as if he were in some kind of a daze.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Phil said while watching the kid. "He was crying for his mommy before we set him in here. After that, he's been sitting quietly."

Juliet didn't bother to ask him anymore. She hurried into the cell and confronted him.

"Ben, Ben, it's mommy." He didn't so much as flinch at her prescence, as if he was too far gone in his own world. "Ben!"

Finally he turned his gaze away from the wall and met her eyes. He looked like he was surprised to see her, as if she had suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Mommy?" Juliet frowned upon hearing the fear in his voice. His eyes were becoming moist as if he was about to cry.

"I'm here sweety, and we're getting out of here and going home." She ran an hand over his head to comfort him.

"Home?"

"A different home," she explained. He let the information wash over him.

"Daddy too?"

"Yes, daddy's coming too."

"Can Ice and Al come?"

"That's enough," Phil ordered. He waved for his men to grab Juliet.

"Wait, no," she begged.

"You'll see him again, once I get my story out of LaFleur," Phil told her.

"James isn't going to give you anything, if he thinks you hurt his son," Juliet countered. "Let us go together, and I promise you, you won't have anymore trouble with us."

Phil took a moment to take in her request. He glanced over at the kid, then nodded.

"Okay. Sure. But don't try anything."

Once the guards had released her, she reached down and pulled Ben into her arms, then grabbed his polar bear which he had neglected on the other side of the cot. Ben was slow to register Juliet placing the bear in his arms. He took it without taking notice of it. She brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. Ben didn't react to her touches or what was currently happening around them, which made her doubt Phil's honesty about not touching him.

"Everything's going to be okay, sweety," she told him as she headed back to the main security room.

James and the others were waiting where she left them.

"He alright?" James asked as he looked the boy over. Ben gave no indication that he was aware of his daddy, or even the fact that he was bleeding.

"Yeah, I hope," said Juliet. She couldn't help noticing that Ben was falling into that daze once more.

The trip to the docks in a jeep occurred in silence for James and Juliet, despite the commotion of people heading in the same direction, desiring to flee for the same reason. James couldn't help glancing at the crowds for any sign of his friends. As far as he could tell, they hadn't gotten the memo on how dangerous the island had suddenly become. Right now, he didn't feel much pity for whatever was happening to them. As far as he knew, they were the cause of why their home was about to be destroyed.

"Ben, are you okay?"

James looked around to see Juliet attempting to distract him from watching the panicked crowds.

"I need to get Al," he said as he turned to her.

"You can't. I'm sorry, but we have to leave now."

She was impressed that he didn't start to cry as she expected he would. He didn't complain or whine. He let the facts roll off of him and went back to taking in the active scenery as if she had said nothing at all. She looked to James who didn't know what to make of it.

When the jeep came to a stop, James with the cuffs holding his hands, and Juliet, with Ben still in her arms, stepped down. The men Phil had sent to be their armed guards escorted them down the boating dock towards the awaiting sub. As if to take her mind off her worries, James spoke.

"We'll buy Microsoft."

"Excuse me?"

"Then we'll bet the Cowboys in the '78 Super Bowl. We're gonna be rich." He was pleased he'd been able to give some humor to her, despite how little. "Look, I'm sorry. I should've listened when you wanted to get on this sub three years ago."

Juliet came to a stop as she confronted him.

"I'm glad you talked me out of it." She looked around at the child that had become theirs.

"Come on LaFleur. Get in," one of the guards ordered impatiently.

"Women and children first."

Juliet smiled, then set Ben down.

"We're going down Ben, okay. I'll be right behind you."

"I don't wanna go!" For the first time since their capture, he looked scared.

"Ben, I'm sorry, but we have to leave, okay. It's for our own good."

Ben stared at her for a moment, before turning to take in the island he was leaving behind. Juliet had never seen him look so serious before. For once, he was staring as intently as he would when he became an adult, and she found it disturbing to see it in his child form.

He turned away from it, then headed down the ladder quietly. After another traded look with James, she followed suit.

Waiting for them both were more guards. Ben wasn't fazed as one of them took ahold of his arm.

"No, I want him to-"

"Phil's orders was to keep you separated," said one of the men. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him."

"But-"

"Would you rather we leave him on the island?" he threatened.

Juliet could feel the panic setting in at the thought of separation. She couldn't help feeling that it was over, between her and Ben, regardless of what Phil promised. She wouldn't let him know that. Instead she knelt down to his level and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna be right here okay? We're only going to be separated for a little while, okay?"

Ben appeared to be putting up a strong front, but the tears still fell.

"Don't go," he said quietly as he tighted his grip on the bear.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to. It's going to be okay. I'll see you soon alright."

One of the men grabbed ahold of Ben's arm and started to lead him away.

"Wait!"

Juliet didn't get any more chances for a brief goodbye as the other guards grabbed ahold of her arms and escorted her in the opposite direction. She tossed another glance at the child, whose back was facing her, and hoped she'd find a way for them to reunite soon. Already she was missing him calling her 'Mommy'.

Juliet held back her emotions as she was cuffed to her seat.

"We're shovin' off in two minutes. Appreciate it if you didn't cause us any trouble," the worker warned her as well as James who was sitting across from her, cuffed to his own seat.

"Wouldn't think of it Nemo," James answered as he walked away.

"What are we going to do when we get to Ann Arbor?" Juliet brought up.

"We ain't goin' to Ann Arbor," he cleared up.

"What do you mean?"

"These guys ain't cops. They got no authority over us back in the real world. Once we dock whereever we dock...we're free."

"Real world," Juliet said, smiling. "I don't even know what that means anymore."

"We're about to find out."

Juliet smiled, but then it began to fall.

"As long as we're together, all of us."

"Don't worry, the kid's coming too," James said, knowing what she was talking about.

"You really think, they're gonna let us keep-"

"Phil ain't gonna keep us apart. No one will. We'll find him a good school, and keep him as far away from islands as possible."

Juliet shook her head and grinned. The weight from the feeling that she would never see the boy again left her, by the simple promise.

"I want him as far away from anything that could, set him back," Juliet replied. "All we'll have to decide is, whether or not to tell him the truth."

She could imagine the boy turning from her the minute she let slip that she wasn't his mother; that he had another future, where he was a powerful man. There was also the last words of Daniel, warning her that the future he was suppose to have, would collide with the one he was currently having. Juliet couldn't understand how. Would it occur if she told him the truth? Or would it occur if she didn't? Whether Dan's theory was true or false, she felt concern for Ben's sake.

"Hey come here." James reached out a hand towards her as best he could with the cuffs, and she gladly took it. "Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I got your back. Remember?"

It was enough to push aside her oncoming fears.

"I love you."

"Well I love you back," he said quietly.

"Hold on! Don't close the hatch!" they heard Phil shout from above. "Horace wants her off the island too. We'll let Ann Arbor deal with them."

Interrupting their quiet moment was Phil as he climbed down the ladder into the small space.

"Actually caught her coming back into town," Phil said to the worker that had cuffed them. "Cuff her over there with the others."

James watched a familiar form of their troubles coming down the ladder, transforming their private two-some into an awkward three-some.

Kate's bewildered expression mirrored the one James held. He watched as the man guided her right between himself and Juliet, in a pair of handcuffs. Juliet refused to look at her. Her smile was replaced by an expression of forced calmness. James was at a loss for words. Kate was cuffed onto the same chair as Juliet, forcing him to confront his past and present loves at once.

James couldn't read the look Juliet tossed him. All he could do was curse fate for being so cruel.

"Hey," Kate greeted, sounding ashamed of the situation.

"Hey," James greeted dryly.

It was the last encounters any of them wanted.

**As you have read, we are hitting familiar territory when it comes to the actual series. But the question is will things really go as you think? James and Juliet are so close to leaving the island to live a normal life in the 70's, and with Ben. But that seems to be another case. Something weird seems to be going on with Ben. Does it have something to do with leaving the island? James and Juliet were willing to make the change by taking him in, but will they change things further with this decision? Or does the universe or island have other plans for the family? We are nearing the conclusion guys! There's only about three or two more chapters left to go!**

**Keep reading and keep reviewing please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Okay guys! Here's part one of the finale. Will James and Juliet be able to continue their lives raising Ben? Or will fate intervene and show them Dan was right? And what's been going on with the others?**

**This was a very tricky chapter to write; one that I was worried about, but it's fashioned, I think, in the best way that it can be, considering how it goes.**

Chapter 18

Juliet tried not to think of the fact that her lover's old love had just settled herself between them. It made her feel as if she had some how gone back in time where he was still interested in the brunette. As a distraction, she listened to the announcer informing them about the sedatives they would give out in cups of orange juice. She briefly closed her eyes and thought about Ben recieving a cup and innocently drinking it. For all she knew, they'd already given it to him, possibly without explaining what would happen. Right now, she desired to leave James and Kate and go to his side, to spare him from being alone. The fear she'd had for him when he first wandered out of her sight, came back to her in full force.

"We have to get out of here," Kate suddenly declared. Juliet was immediately brought out of her wanderings.

"Out of here?" James questioned, as if she'd gone mad. "We're underwater. What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get caught?"

"I came back to get you."

Juliet looked away as she felt a twinge of jealousy strike her heart.

"Came back to get me for what?"

"Where's Jack?" Juliet interrupted.

"Jack is on his way to blow up a hydrogen bomb," she said as if it made sense in some weird way.

"Why the hell would he do that?" James pressed.

"Does it matter? We have to stop him."

His eyes drifted away from Kate's and met Juliet's. She couldn't help feeling this was somehow a test of their relationship. Who would he choose?

"Sorry I'm gonna pass."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah I heard you. You just don't get it Kate. We were happy in Dharmaville till ya'll showed up. But now that's all over." He continued past Kate's incredulous look. Juliet felt touched. "We're gonna drink our OJ and take our chances in the real world. All three of us. If Jack wants to blow up the island, then good for him."

"I don't think you understand. If Jack does this, he could kill everyone on the island."

"Yeah I heard that part."

"And you're OK with that?" Kate asked.

"You ain't hearing me Kate," he growled. Juliet could tell he was becoming frustrated with her stubborness. It made her feel a little guilty that he was always on the side struggling against an argument. "I made a choice. I decided to leave, and I'm leaving."

"He thinks he can reset time. That if the nuke goes off, Flight 815 never crashes, and we land in L.A. None of this ever happens," Kate explained.

Here was yet another chance for time to twist, but the idea was not very appealing to Juliet. If such a thing happened, there would be no James, or Ben. She would go back to being at the mercy of a man she hoped to raise with a good heart. All of her work, their work, with the boy would be for nothing.

Their odd discussion was interupted as a worker entered the chamber with a tray in hand.

"Alright here's your sedatives."

She didn't think about her next actions. She made the choice right away. When he got close enough, Juliet reached out and quickly pulled his head to her knee, then finished him off with a kick, knocking him out.

"What the hell did you just do?" James cried.

"We decided to leave this island, James. We did." She reached for the man's keys and began to unlock her cuffs. "And now we're going back."

"Are you serious?"

"We can't just let those people die," she reasoned. "If there's something we can do..."

"What about Ben?"

It was the one thing that stopped her in her tracks. Of course she had thought about Ben, but now she was thinking about the others.

"I know. I made him my son, and after three years, I didn't want to be anything else but his mother. To care for him, and make him a good man."

"And you're just gonna give that up?" James questioned. "Choose the island over him?"

Had the situation not been so bleak, she would have smiled at hearing James defend the boy. It had come along slowly, and it was always nice to hear. She tossed a look at Kate who could not meet her eyes.

"I want what's best for him, but I'm not choosing the island over him. I'm choosing both."

"What?"

"If there's a chance that Jack could ruin his future, then I have to do something. But, I also want to save everyone else." She hoped it made sense. "I'm tired of people getting hurt."

James turned away with a heavy sigh.

"Unlock the damn cuffs," he said bitterly.

Juliet did so quickly, then prepared to follow Kate out of the chamber. James reached out with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're sure about this? There ain't no going back."

"I know that James."

"We could start over. If we stay," James reasoned. "Ben could start over."

_**Flashback **_

_"Jules, listen to me."_

_Juliet ignored James's calles from the kitchen table. To excuse herself, she focused on tending to scrambling the eggs._

_"You can ignore me all you want, but I'm being heard damnit," he growled._

_"No, you're not James, because I've already heard you," she answered sternly. She didn't even bother to face him. _

_"Well apparently I ain't getting through."_

_She had had it. She spun around, anger written on her face. _

_"How many times are you going to tell me? How many times are you going to tell me, that he's not mine?"_

_In response, the thirteen month old Ben in the high chair made a few cooing sounds and pounded his little hands on his tray._

_"Well since Roger took off, I thought it best to bring it up again. Maybe Horace can bring his ass back here to take the kid."_

_"James, it's too late for that, and besides," she practically shouted, "his mother is dead!"_

_James didn't flinch at her shout. They fell into a kind of staring contest. When a minute passed, James turned away and got to his feet. _

_"That's a strong point Jules, but don't go beatin' yourself up over it. The kid's an orphan, there's nothing for us to do about it."_

_"I'm doing something about it now," Juliet challenged, but James had already left the kitchen. He did pause when he heard her words._

_"Yeah, and in the future, you'll do something about it again." He turned and looked her dead in the eye. "By trying to kill him."_

_James left the ugly words hanging in the air as he headed out the door. All the anger that had built up exploded within Juliet. She practically threw the frying pan off the stove, letting it clang in the corner. _

_She was tired of this; tired of hitting walls with James. She didn't understand why there couldn't be more moments where it was smooth sailing between the two. Without even realizing it, she began to cry. She turned off the stove and settled in the chair next to Ben's high chair. _

_She wiped her eyes then turned to the boy._

_"Is it really your fault?" Or is it ours?" she asked him. Ben simply looked back at her, not understanding what she was talking about. She gave him a small smile and wiped away the last tears."You're barely more than a year old and you're already causing trouble."_

_Of all the things that could happen in a second future for Ben, she hoped it wouldn't involve her attempting to kill him. _

_"Ommy."_

_Juliet raised her head which had been bowed. She automatically linked eyes with Ben._

_"What?" she gasped._

_"Ommy, Ommy," he repeated._

_They were his first words. Though the pronunciation was off, they were his first, and they were understood. _

_"Yes," Juliet gasped as she rose to her feet slowly. "Mommy, I'm mommy."_

_She pulled Ben out of his chair and held him close. She was smiling and shedding happy tears. She was amazed that such a simple word could bring her such joy, when a whole sentence of complicated ones nearly devastated her._

_"I'm not going to leave you," she promised. She wouldn't let James, or Roger, or anyone else break them up, not if Ben desired her to be with him._

**Present**

It was hard for her to believe, that her last chance to escape the island was sinking out of sight, as she, Kate, and James paddled towards land on a raft. Of course it didn't compare to the fact that it was carrying Ben. It was as if she had lied after all. She had abandoned the boy, possibly sentencing him to become a hated liar, and on top of that she didn't even say goodbye. It had been too risky to seek him out during their escape, but she knew it would have also influenced her choice. She could not bring him with them on their mission to save their current life, so it was the only other choice she could make. The hardest choice she didn't believe she'd ever have to make.

It made her wonder if it was really fate intervening. Either way, it was as if she had given into what James and Dan had been saying all along; that she was not meant to raise Benjamin Linus. All of her progress was for nothing. And now he was off to some fate that would possibly lead him back to the island.

Juliet held in the affects and succumbed to sorrow in silence. Thankfully Kate never questioned it. James had insisted she stay behind, but Juliet couldn't help reminding him that she would always have his back in case something were to go wrong; with Jack hauling around a bomb, there was high potential for something to go wrong. She felt it was asking too much. To choose between James and Ben was an unfair request. Now that the sub was gone, she was regretting it. Who knew what would happen if they failed. Would they still be stuck in the seventies? Would she still be able to reunite with her son?

Juliet tried not to think about it anymore. Instead she wiped away a tear. Several times, James tossed her concerned glances, but could say nothing. There was nothing to say. What was done was done.

She followed Kate and James silently when they met up with Rose and Bernard, to their surprise. She barely listened as they explained the secret life they were living in the middle of the jungle. They'd been free of interference. They got to live simple lives, and she wished she'd been able to do so as well. All they truly cared about was being together, and upon hearing that, Juliet felt a horrible twinge in her heart. She did manage to ask Rose for directions to the Dharma barracks, if only for a distraction.

They moved on quickly enough, yet Juliet felt her head and heart were still on the sub. It had only changed when she found herself standing in the path of Jack's van with James and Kate by her side. Aside from Kate, they were the ones responsible for the life she had lost. The one she had come to cheerish with a boy who'd become hers. And now, she needed to make sure they didn't destroy any more lives.

**I wasn't planning to cut the finale in parts, but it was getting long, so I decided this half will be from Juliet's P.O.V. Most likely the second half will be on James, and we'll wrap it up with the third part to the finale. What makes writing this part so tricky is having to deal with what happened in the series and not re-writing every little scene or dialogue. The point was to stay on either Juliet's or James's P.O.V. Also explaining Juliet's choice to leave Ben behind was difficult. She can't bring him into the possible chaos, and she doesn't what to risk losing James. So, hopefully their stopping Jack will keep everything the way it is. Even though you might think you know what's going to happen, there's still surprises, cause this story's not over yet!**

**Keep reading you guys! We're almost at the end!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

**Here's part two of the finale. I really did want it to be two parts, but it ended up so long I had to divide it again. Now, is there really no going back for Juliet and James? Will Ben truly be abandoned and forced to become the villian? And if their mission fails, does it really change the future?**

Chapter 19

James thought back to the begining; to the very beginning, where he once lived a completely normal life. There were problems with it, like most people, but they were normal problems. He couldn't recall desiring to change it. He never imagined finding a woman he loved enough to settle down with; and he certainly never pictured himself to be a parent to a kid, whether biologically related or not. Though he had slipped up enough to make one of his lovers a mother, he refused to uphold parental rights.

Now he found himself facing the man that could sentence him back to that average, screwed up life where there would be no island, no Juliet, and no Ben. But his focus was simply on stopping Jack from getting everyone killed. James had the rifle ready at his side, and he was sure he might use it on Jack, especially when he was willing to kill Sayid.

"What's going on Kate?" Jack asked when he stepped out of the van.

"Doc we gotta talk," James insisted. Considering what he'd lost, he felt Jack had made it personal.

"You wanna talk, get in the van-"

"I ain't gettin' in the van!" James shouted as he stepped forward. "I need five minutes. Say what I gotta say, then you can do whatever the hell you want. But you're gonna listen. You owe me that much Jack."

"Five minutes," Jack agreed after a beat.

James handed the gun off to Juliet, then followed the man into the jungle. Rather than follow all the way, James took back some control and led him to a seemingly peaceful area.

"Take a load off doc," he said while gesturing to a log.

"No thanks."

"Sit down Jack." James didn't demand it. He ordered it as calmly as he could.

For once, he found himself behaving like the man he'd been when he was still in charge of security; where he was willing to be as patient as he needed to be and talk things out. So rather than curse Jack and demand him to stop, James started sharing his past. One where he had lost his parents. As he shared it, he couldn't help thinking that the same thing was happening to Ben, who was now forced to experience it twice.

The whole point of the talk, was to explain that unlike Juliet, Jack was making no progress. He couldn't change what had happened. It was done. James didn't run to his childhood home in time to prevent the tragedy. It had passed, and he had accepted it.

Jack wasn't buying it. He had now become a believer in destiny, but James knew there was something else. After much prodding, Jack confessed, that part of his motivation was due to the loss of Kate. Jack had given up on repairing the relationship. It was the one thing he wasn't willing to fix, yet he was willing to fix everything else with a nuke.

After some time Jack stood, no longer willing to open himself up to James with anything more. Still, James needed him to understand that there was no going forward if he succeeded.

"Jack! If what you're doing even works, you and Kate will be strangers. And she'll be in damn handcuffs."

After everything they'd been through, even though none of it was normal in the least, he couldn't understand how Jack could just throw it all away. There had been good things mixed in with the bad.

"What's meant to be is meant to be," Jack stated simply, like some all knowing prophet.

"And what about me and Juliet? What about Ben?" he asked angrily. He didn't understand why they had to suffer for his mistakes.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry, but I think Dan was right about everything. We don't belong here, and you're not meant to raise that kid. He's not one of us."

"Then I guess there's nothing I can say that's gonna change your mind," James decided.

He barely gave Jack a chance to respond before issuing a punch to his face. It was like old times, where James had been on the outs with him. Jack hadn't been a friend, but a rival, and now the universe had changed it back again. Whereas Jack had always been the hero, James felt he had now become the vilian, and he wanted to punish Jack as much as he could. Jack retaliated with swings of his own. The fists were flying, and so was the blood. Patience had officially gone out the window as he screamed curses at the doctor. He damned him for ruining everything. He even damned him for destroying Juliet's relationship with Ben.

Jack didn't care. He believed he was in the right, yet James fought against him. James kicked and knocked him aside, and when the once good doctor was down, he proceeded to the next step-execution.

"Will you stop!" James would give him one last chance before he strangeled him. "WILL YOU STOP!"

"No," he gasped.

The doctor could be so stubborn, but James found he couldn't kill him just yet. He would beat him down until he changed his mind; beat the idea out of his head.

"James stop!" James looked up and was startled to see Juliet approaching. "Let him go."

"He wouldn't listen,"he explained. "He won't stop!"

"That's because he's right."

"What?"

James couldn't believe was he was hearing, but he did see the tears running down her cheeks.

"He's right," she said boldly. "James we have to do this."

"What are you talking about? You're the one that told me to come back here and stop him! What happened?"

"I changed my mind." After giving such a simple answer, Juliet turned and walked away. James wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily as he hurried after her.

"Stop! We gotta talk about this damnit!"

"There's nothing to talk about," she answered, almost coldly. She raised her hand to wipe away more falling tears. "We have to let Jack go throuh with it."

"Well, maybe you should have told me you had a change of heart before I brought him out here to kick his ass!"

"That wouldn't have stopped you," she noted.

"Damn right it wouldn't," he agreed. She pressed on, but he had to force her to halt. "Hey."

She pulled away, as if he had somehow become the enemy.

"I need you to tell me where all this is coming from. One minute you're leading the great sub escape, abandoning our kid, and the next thing, you're on board with blowing up the damn island."

"Don't you dare bring Ben into this," she demanded. "I didn't...it's not about abandoning Ben. What we had was just for a little while. Just because I've come to love him, as a son, because I've come to love you, doesn't mean we're meant to be together. Maybe we were never supposed to be. So if Jack can make it that none of you ever come here, then he should."

"Why are you doing this Juliet?" He just couldn't understand. She had been willing to give up the kid, but now she was going as far as to give him up as well. But instead of angering him, it saddened him.

"If it never happened, then I never have to lose either of you," she cried. The tears were falling harder.

"You'll be losing me," James said quietly, "but you won't be losing him. Ben will be that controlling bastard giving you hell. Are you sure about this?"

"It's too late," she cried with a voice barely above a whisper. "I've already lost my life here. I've lost,...I've given up Ben. I think it's time to face the hard truth. I can't be his mother."

With that she hurried away from him, leaving James's mind whirling. He was sure her carless decision was a result of the guilt she felt at leaving Ben behind. If they'd had more time, he believed she would feel differently, but at the moment, James was on the outs once again. He was alone.

_**Flashback**_

_A classic Dharma beer combined with a turkey sandwich was all James required as he left the kitchen for the living room. He turned on the t.v, then leaned back into the couch. With a day off and Juliet gone for work, he was almost free of responsibilities. His only role was supposed to be babysitter since Susan was preoccupied._

_He didn't so much as glance over at the playpen off to the side where Ben was imprisoned. As far as he was concerned, Ben could stay there until Juliet returned, so long as he didn't cry. So far he hadn't put up a fuse, until now._

_Unbeknownst to James, Ben was attempting to get to his feet to stand on his own. Ben's focus shifted to James as if he hoped he was watching. To gain his attention, he vocalized his desire._

_"Hush up," James ordered without looking over. Ben only became louder. "Damnit, Juliet did have to leave me alone with you. Least you could is shut up."_

_Ben didn't grant him the request. He let James know an hour long cry was about to start, which forced James off the couch and heading his way. _

_"Can't give me a day can you," he cursed. "Not even a chance to eat."_

_He stood over the boy in the pen, who looked up at him innocently while positioned on all fours. _

_"Don't think you got me fooled." He reached down and pulled him out of the pen. Rather than cradle him as Juliet would have done, he simply deposited him on the floor. "The one time I set you free."_

_James settled back on the couch, intending to absorb himself in a show. The house was baby-proofed, so he wasn't worried that Ben would get into trouble or hurt himself. He sat where James left him, but his gaze was still on James. After a while his gaze shifted away and he decided he should crawl to a more interesting area._

_When a commercial break finally popped up, James got to his feet to discard his now empty plate. He took a few steps out of the living room before coming to a stop as he took in the sight before him. _

_Ben was standing on his own. He was right behind the couch and reaching out with his hands. After Ben realized he'd gained an audience, even though it was one person, he took three tentative steps forward. It was his first steps, and all James could think was that Juliet was missing it. He also had to admit, it was a mark of him growing up._

_"I'll be damned," he said quietly as Ben took a few more steps before plopping to the floor. "Where's my camcorder when I need it."_

_He left the boy for the kitchen, then returned. Ben barely took notice of him as he worked to get to his feet again. Rather than go back to t.v watching, he watched Ben take his personal training further by walking to the end of the couch. After a while, it was clear Ben grew tired of it as he resorted to sitting. _

_James returned him to the playpen just as Juliet arrived for lunch._

_"Hey. Thought I'd check in on you," she said as she walked over to the playpen. "How's he doing?"_

_"Doing just dandy. Took his first steps," he said simply as he eased onto the couch._

_"What?" she cried. She pulled the boy out of the pen and into her arms. "And I missed it?"_

_"Don't worry about it," James assured her, as if the whole thing weren't a big deal. "You'll be here for everything else he's gonna do."_

_Juliet cooed and asked Ben if he really took his first walk while James kept his eyes on her. It wasn't hard to miss how close she was becoming to the boy, and he hoped it wouldn't threaten his bond with her. _

**Present**

With the plan set to allow Jack to accomplish his hazardous mission, there was nothing for James and the others to do but wait for the end, or rather the begining, by the Dharma van. Kate was pacing nervously and Hurley simply waited on the sidelines. Sayid was bleeding to death and Jin was attempting to patch him up. James had learned Sayid had nearly been taken out by a suspicious Dharma worker. He considered it enough of a punishment without him having to retaliate for Ben's sake. He glanced down at Juliet who was seated on the edge of the van's floor with her head bowed. She was apparently too numb to take much notice of Sayid or any of them.

Despite their break-up, James couldn't help staying close to her, yet he couldn't offer a word of comfort. What could he say to someone who willingly gave up everything.

"Can I ask you something LaFleur?" Miles asked as he came up to him.

"There ain't no more LaFleur," James said bitterly.

"Has it occurred to any of you that your buddy's actually gonna cause the thing he's trying to prevent?" It was a smart point. "Perhaps that little nuke is the incident. So maybe the best thing to do, is nothing."

No one spoke. James managed to exchange a look with Juliet. He didn't want to vocalize that he might agree with the man, for fear of her fighting against it.

"I'm glad you all thought this through."

Their form of distraction came with the sight of Phil in his jeep, heading in the direction of the Swan-towards Jack. Kate pointed out the obvious. The doctor was doomed. If not them stopping him, there was always Dharma, but they wouldn't stop him with words. Kate was clearly begging for help without having to say it.

"What do you think blondie?" James asked.

Juliet was silence for a moment.

"Live together and die alone." The tears were gone. Her expression was replaced by one of determination. James could only assume she figured if they'd gone this far, they might as well go all the way.

**So, the plan now is to go in there and help Jack do what he came to do. A war may break out, and you may think you know what's coming...but do you really? The next part will definitely be the finale, followed by something extra that you need to know. **

**Once again, this was a tricky chapter to write. I really enjoyed writing Ben's first steps, and the fact that Sawyer was the sole witness to it. The flashbacks to Ben's baby days are what I really enjoy writing. You didn't quite hear anything more on little Ben here, other than in the flashback, but that doesn't mean he's out of the picture completely.**

**So review, and the answers shall come!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost.**

**Here's part three of the finale. The final part.**

Chapter 20

The familiar sound of gunfire rang in James's ear as he ducked for cover. He was used to not starting the fights, but this time it was the other way around, because his group decided to interfere. It was all for Jack's sake. If he was going to go through with this all the way, Jack needed to get to the heart of the Swan.

An industrial drill was set up over the site Jack needed to target. The construction site, however, was transformed into a battlefield, and construction workers were transformed into soldiers defending their territory. The various equipment provided cover for both sides.

James concentrated on moving further in while Kate, Juliet, Miles and Jin covered him and Jack from above. He couldn't help thinking that it was a good thing Juliet had not brought the kid with them. He wouldn't feel safe waiting in the jungle with Hurley and a bleeding man.

He was determined on not follow Sayid's fate by ducking and dodging. He could see Jack getting close to his goal, but the Dharma folks were good shooters, except when it came to Radzinsky. James was able to sneak up on him and knock him aside; at the same time he managed to grab Phil. He felt a great sense of thrill at being able to turn the tables on him and the rest of Dharma when he ordered them to lay their weapons down. Once Jack did his thing, he was going to make good on his threat.

Jack proceeded, but the drill was still functioning loudly. The problem was that it was too late to shut it down. As Radzinsky pointed out, they had already hit the pocket. It didn't matter to James. The only thing he wanted was for him to hurry and do what he came here to do. Jack approached the opening that would meet the impact of the nuke head on.

"Hurry up doc! What are you waiting for? Drop it!" James ordered.

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd switched objections and had joined Jack in possibly detonating the island, along with themselves. He didn't blame Juliet. It was his choice to follow her lead, yet he couldn't help feeling he was really doing it for her.

He threw Phil to the side and caught Juliet's eyes. She didn't lowered her gun, but kept it trained on their attackers. She did, however, take the time to look his way. A few tears were streaming down her face, but she could not be bothered to wipe them away. Despite the saddness she still smiled. James took in every feature of her face that he could, before it was all forgotten. After so many other women, Juliet had become the one. They had even managed to become a family, though in a bizarre way. Just when he was ready to welcome the concept, it was about to be wiped away. But Juliet warned him it was not meant to be. She had given up the kid, and he was forced to give her up.

The bomb was dropped, as was James's heart.

There was no preparing for it. All he could do was close his eyes. He didn't know what to expect. Would there be a harsh explosion? Would there be a blast that would literally knock them backwards in time? Would it even work?

Time passed, but none of the questions were answered.

James opened his eyes and saw that everyone looked just as confused as he did.

"This don't look like LAX," he noted.

Before he was able to curse Jack, a loud droning sound started up. The drill started to shake, and smoke started to billow from the pocket. Anything made of metal began to fly straight into the hole. James attempted to leave the area just before the drill came crashing in on itself. Everything was falling out of everyone's control. Larger metal materials were flying to the soure of attraction.

James found himself viewing it as if he wasn't present. People were trying to scramble to safety, but by now, the pocket was pulling cars down for destruction. Radzinsky wasn't able to leave so easily. James was doing his best to escape as well, but his chance was momentarily blocked by Phil, who managed to get his claws on a passing rifle.

"Hey LaFleur!"

He turned and realized Phil was about to get his revenge. His moment of glory was cut short when a metal scaffoling started falling. James dodge its soaring pipes, but Phil wasn't so lucky.

James barely had a chance to realize Phil's death when he noticed Juliet might meet the same fate. Kate was calling to him as Juliet was on the verge of falling into the hole. He'd lost his relationship with her, but it didn't mean he was about to lose her. He just managed to grab onto her hand before she could slip out of sight below the clutter of the collapsed drill.

"Where do you think you're going blondie?" Her panicked face met his own. "Kate! Help me get those chains off!"

He was barely aware of Kate's hand reaching for the chains that had wrapped around her waist and were responsible for pulling her down.

"Hold on. You hold on!" James demanded. She could give up everything else, but he wasn't about to let her give up her life.

"I can't! I can't get it off!" Kate cried.

"I got you," James assured Juliet.

There were too many 'can'ts'. The pile of broken machinery James was stretching himself across was crashing. James refused to believe that he couldn't be the hero, just this once, at the most important moment of his life. But there were too many 'can'ts'. Kate couldn't reach her, and the only thing James could do was promise that he wouldn't let go; that he had her.

He watched as Juliet took in what he refused to give attention. The fact that everything was starting to cave in above her.

She only held on with one hand.

She looked up at him, but she wasn't crying.

"Don't you leave me." It was a demand, but also a plea.

"It's okay," she gasped.

"Don't you leave me!"

"I love you!"

"No, you don't let go!"

"I love you James!"

"No!"

"I love you so much!"

"No! No, don't let go!"

"I'm so sorry!"

She was no longer holding his hand.

Juliet disappeared, and James wasn't aware of anything else, except pain.

_**Flashback**_

_The boy gripped Juliet's hand nervously as she led him to the door. When they reached it, he came to a stop and bowed his head._

_"Ben," she said gently._

_"I don't wanna," he said quietly._

_Juliet crouched down to his level. _

_"I'm not doing this to you to be mean. I'm doing this for your sake," she explained. "I want you to be good okay, now let's go."_

_Ben shook his head._

_"Are you afraid?"_

_He nodded, but continued to look down at his feet. Juliet smiled softly then patted his shoulders which caused him to look up. _

_"I know it can be scary, but it's going to be okay. I'm going to be right there with you, okay?"_

_After a moment, he nodded. Juliet took his hand then led him outside. Sitting on the steps of the porch with his back to them was James. Ben made to dodge behind Juliet when he saw him, but she gently pulled him into view._

_James turned around and looked up. _

_"Come to confess blondie?" he asked smartly._

_"Ben has something to say, don't you."_

_All eyes were on Ben who was starting to shrink. Juliet gave him an encouraging squeeze on the hand. Ben summed up the nerve to look James in the eyes._

_"Sowwy I bwoke youw mug."_

_James glanced up at Juliet with a quirked eyebrow._

_"What am I suppose to say, that was my favorite-"_

_Juliet cut him off with a raised finger and a look._

_"James, he apologized."_

_James sighed and looked away from both of them._

_"Whatever, it's fine."_

_Satisfied, Juliet sat next to him and pulled Ben into her lap._

_"See, now that wasn't so bad. Daddy forgave you," she told the boy, who nodded._

_"Doesn't mean he means it," said James. "You watch, he'll be pulling this kind of crap again."_

_"Language James," she scolded. Ben didn't appear to catch it. "And I think you're wrong. He does mean it, don't you Ben?"_

_In response, he nodded._

_"I don't know why you bother," James said with a shake of the head. _

_"I bother because I believe I can make him a good person. While he's young, he can learn the difference between good and evil, so long as we're willing to teach him. Everything counts James, even something as small as a broken mug."_

_"Why you telling me this?"_

_"Because I need you to be there for him too," she told him, almost in a pleading way. "Keep him on the right path."_

_"Want him to learn from a conman," he questioned sarcastically._

_"Ex-conman," Juliet corrected. _

_"Right," he answered. "You're so sure I won't go back to my old ways."_

_"You won't," she said confidently as she shifted Ben on her lap. "Because we have him."_

_James tossed a look at Ben, then at Juliet's smiling face. Juliet was sure she had gotten through. As long as both of them encouraged goodness within him, she was sure Ben would grow to be the man he should have been all along._

**Present**

The temporary darkness passed. When Juliet opened her eyes, she felt more than the pain of her impact. She was barely aware of the machinery pieces piled atop her body. The tears began to spill before her mind could catch up with the action. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea that it had all gone wrong. It had all been for nothing. She'd lost her home, her son, and now James. It was as if there was never a point for her to make a connection with either of them, yet she wasn't sure if it was true. Nothing had changed. Everything she was holding back, since leaving Ben behind, and breaking up with James, was flowing out of her. She only stopped when she noticed something odd.

The nuke was lying right next to her. It had not gone off.

Before reason could reach her mind, she grabbed a rock and began to strike it. She pleaded for it to work. She cursed it. She blamed it for all her harships. It was the end of everything, and there was supposed to be a begining. If she didn't belong here, if she didn't belong as James's lover, and if she didn't belong as Ben's mother, then there was only one way to correct it; to create the right fate. She paused her attack.

"I'm sorry Ben," she whispered. She felt as if she had failed him afterall.

There wasn't enough times to think of all the great memories she shared with James and Ben, when she struck the nuke for the final time.

**There you have it. They actually went to the trouble of setting off the nuke, and Juliet went as far as striking it. This was the finale, but you were probably expecting it to go another way. The little Ben saga doesn't end here, so you can breathe a sigh of relief. **

**Considering the story's title, it came down to whether anything could be changed with Ben, and if James and Juliet were really 'not' suppose to raise him. By the way, that flashback goes back to the first story, "A Boy Just Needs His Mother" where Ben broke the mug in the beginning, if you didn't recall. **

**So, it's not over yet. Stay tuned for one more update!**


	21. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is the second author's note I've done for the Ben series. The first time I said I might divide the 'little Ben' series into three or four stories. It will most likely be three stories. So we started with **_**A Boy Just Needs His Mother**_**, which was followed by this story **_**Not Suppose to Raise Him.**_** Don't think after that cliffhanger that I'm going to stop there! Unless for some weird reason you want me to.**

**The third story will be called '**_**The Lost Prince'**_**. I won't give anything away. All I will say is that you will find out next time what happened after Juliet struck that bomb for the final time. Did it go off? Did it change anything? What happened to James and the others? Also we'll discover what became of Ben when he was left behind on that sub. I can asure you it's quite a twist! **

**So be sure and keep an eye out for the third and possibly most exciting installment of the 'Raising little Ben series', ****The Lost Prince****. There will be tons of drama! Lots of twists! And much action! **

**So stay tuned. I'll try to have ****The Lost Prince**** posted as soon as Thursday or Friday. I won't be able to **_**pm**_** everyone about it when it's up, so just keep an eye out. It is definately coming soon! So in the meantime, feel free to speculate about the title.**

**Thank you for reading all the stories so far! You've all been awesome! I'm glad I was able to be this creative and write such a plotline that works :)**


End file.
